


Dragon Ball Z: The Tales of Universe VI!

by Retribrutus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bizarre Adventures, F/M, Galactic Republic, Ki Use, Magic, Martial Arts, Other, Samurai, Shounen Fights, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribrutus/pseuds/Retribrutus
Summary: For many years, planets have been at war with one another out of attempts to gain more land and build up powerful kingdom for themselves until peace was finally gained thanks to the Galactic Federation unifying the various planets of the universe into a single unit of power. With unification comes change in the form of protection for the most prominent of planets called *ASTERISK*!
Relationships: Cabba/Kale (Dragon Ball), Original Saiyan Character/Caulifla





	1. Chapter 1: Planet Gaia's Special Task Force *ASTERISK*!

**Chapter 1: Planet Gaia's Special Task Force *ASTERISK*!**

* * *

**Planet: Gaia**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Help me!" The cries of a terrified woman filled the futuristic streets of a diverse alien metropolis. From large to small, there was an array of aliens walking across the streets and driving their flying cars. With so many alien races going through the city, it's completely strange not to run into a hectic situation when living in it.

"Kahahahaha! My, what a beauty you are, sweet thing! I can't wait to start our beautiful relationship with each other!" A red-skinned, bulky alien laughed like crazy as he shoved his way through a crowd of aliens on the sidewalk to reach his large car with his hostage held under one of his 4 arms.

"No, let go of me! I said let go! Didn't I already tell you, I'm not into you, meathead!" The blue skinned, alien woman with antennae flailed and kicked the bigger alien but to no avail as she was stuffed into the backseat of his monster truck like vehicle!

"Oh, you'll be real acquainted with my meathead soon enough, girl! Hehehehehe! Wooooooooh! I'm having myself a party tonight!"

"Gross!" The woman cried.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Jumping to the front seat of his ride, the alien man started his car and took flight into the upper vehicle skyways of the planet. His vehicle recklessly crashed and knocked multiple others to the sides of the skyway. Despite demolishing every car in the way, the alien man screamed,

"Move out of the way, pissants! I'm about to get some alone time with my new lady!"

Rolling down the window, the damsel in distress screamed, "Someone! Anyone! Please help me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a café called "Rose's Café" that was miles away from the crime, three young adults sat at a table for three outside while enjoying their coffee and banana bread. After many hours of paperwork and surveillance around the city, they finally decided to take their break and enjoy each other's company.

"…*SIGH!*" Sitting in his seat backwards was a groaning nineteen year old man with an athletic build, dark skin, black messy spiky hair that's held up with a red bandana and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, red sneakers, red wristbands and a black jacket tied around his waist.

"Come on, Dive, you still can't be depressed about that." Putting down a stack of reports, a fair-skinned nineteen year old man with an athletic build and an average stature worriedly looked over to his friend. He had black and spiky hair, with one bang hanging over his forehead and narrow eyes with black pupils. His state of attire consists of a black vest with a long sleeved dress shirt underneath, black jeans and black sneakers.

"B-But Cabba, I can't just get over it that quickly!" Dive wailed.

"Yes, you can. Just stop getting worked up about it." Cabba groaned.

"It's not that simple, Cabba! I'll never be happy again!" Dive whimpered.

"What are you two babbling about now?" Elegantly sipping a cup of coffee, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous and toned physique while having an average stature. Her appearance consisted of teal-colored skin, long and curly orange hair that was tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and pointed ears pierced with white studded earrings.

"Don't worry about, Ms. Zenya. It's just Dive being over dramatic as usual." Cabba waved his hand dismissively.

"But I'm not being overdramatic, in fact, I think my behavior fits with the situation!" Dive huffed and crossed his arms.

"Should I even inquire any further?" Uninterested, Zenya looked at Dive before turning to Cabba.

"W-Well, you see…Dive has the case of the-." Cabba sheepishly smiled and rubbed his head.

"MONDAYS! Man, I hate it as both the word and day of the week!" Dive growled loudly,

"It's that day you detest with all of your heart because you can't escape from it, you just can't! BAM! As soon as you start the day, you begin to dread the week to come, but once the day is over you start to relax as the glorious weekend is almost upon us. But…but…when you finally do reach the weekend, you figure out the freaking Monday is just around the corner to restart the damn cycle of despair over again. I just can't stand it, one day, if I could…I'd want to destroy the concept of every Monday in the galaxy so that I'd never have to suffer the start of a new week ever again!"

"You good?" Cabba asked.

"Wait, I have one more in me…MONDAYS!" Dive roared attracting the attention of crossing bystanders near the café, "Okay, I'm good now."

"Here, have some banana bread." Cabba handed a plate over to Dive.

Looking insulted, Dive said, "Oh, I see how it is, you think that just because that I'm a saiyan that means that I'm gonna want bread with monkey fruit in it, right?"

"Dive, I'm a saiyan, too…" Cabba sweatdropped.

"Oh…"

"If you don't want it, I can always just eat it myse-."

"Give it."

"I thought you didn't want bread with monkey fruit in it." Cabba teased.

"Shut up." Dive took a bite of the delicious loaf.

"You know, I'm quite surprised." Zenya curiously looked at Dive.

"With my intense hatred of Mondays? Why, I thought that I always made myself clear about that?" Dive said.

"No, not about that silly outburst. I mean, I'm surprised that you're not wound up about your big fight with your girlfriend." Zenya coughed.

"How do you even-?" Dive raised an eyebrow at that.

"Cabba told me." Zenya nonchalantly pointed at Cabba.

"He did, did he?" Dive narrowed his eyes at Cabba.

"What, I'm your roommate, so of course I heard the whole train wreck from my side of the apartment." Cabba scratched his cheek, "Besides, this isn't the first time that you two had an argument, so it's not too big of a deal."

"I guess you're right about that part at least. We did argue about our long-distance relationship, but you know... After I left the apartment to cool my head, I decided to call her back to resolve things. So now everything is okay and I'm sure that we'll never have to face any consequences regarding my love life. Ever. Again."

Dive finished the final bite of his banana bread and sighed in relief.

"Really? Are we still talking about our former Captain's little sister, Caulifla here? She's not so easily convinced especially when it comes to your bullshit, Dive."

"Hey!"

"Not to mention there's also the fact that you two are quick to read one another, so something else must have happened." Cabba looked at Dive with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Pfft! Have a little faith in me, Cabba. I diffused the problem with ease and delicate tact." Dive winked before coughing, some of the breath went in the wrong hole.

"I'm worried..." Cabba sweatdropped.

"Well, don't be. I know how my lady operates, so I did the next **best** thing that a couple should as long distance daters." Dive chuckled and held his finger up.

"And what would that be...?" Zenya wasn't even as invested in the Saiyan's love life and even she could tell something was wrong with how proud Dive was acting.

"Isn't obvious? Take a break!" Dive puffed out his chest in pride while Zenya and Cabba fell over in their seats, dumbfounded by their companion's bluntness.

"T-That's literally the worst thing that you could say to her, Dive! Did you really want to break up with her?" Cabba gulped as he pulled himself up onto his seat. He tried his best not to imagine the havoc that Caulifla was inflicting on the Defense Forces in Sadala. He could only hope that their old captain would be able to placate her temper.

"Huh, no, of course not. I meant it in a way that we'll focus on our own stuff for now. That way we won't be stressing over each other over the same little things like always." Dive shrugged.

"Well, when you put it like that then I guess that should probably work..." Cabba rubbed his chin.

"Hold on..." Zenya sat back in her chair and pointed at the dark skinned saiyan, "Your intentions are one thing, but how they come across to her are another. Dive, how exactly did you tell her this?"

"Didn't have to, she sounded like she realized what I meant."

"Elaborate..." Zenya narrowed her eyes.

The saiyan scratched his head in an attempt to remember the rather unpleasant phone call before proudly smiling as it all came back to him, "Well, she started off mad as usual, then she started bringing up how I'm always too busy with work to call, that I don't care about the old gang and the lower ghetto anymore..."

"So the usual stuff?" Cabba surmised.

"Yup, except this time, she's pissed about me being on another planet rather than "betraying" her by joining the Sadala Army..." Dive air quoted, "Then she went on about how things weren't the same with the old gang and how everything was so much better with me in charge and that I should visit once and a while. So I told her that she should really get onto fixing that and that we should take a break.'

"..."

"..."

"What?" The clueless Dive looked to both Zenya and Cabba who gave him incredulous looks.

"Dear god..." Cabba facepalmed.

"...Dive...did you explain it further than that?" Zenya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nope, didn't have to since she told me that about how I was right and that we should both prepare ourselves for the next time that we meet... After that she hung up and we haven't talked since. So I guess she's handling things at home better than before, meaning I have to do just as well, so she won't leave me in the dust." Dive exclaimed excitedly as he clenched his fist.

_'...What an idiot...' The signs were so obvious and yet numbskull couldn't read the intention behind his girlfriend's words, at that moment, Zenya decided to just let things play out and hope that whatever happens will teach Dive a lesson in subtlety, 'Who am I kidding it probably won't...'_

_'Y-Yeah, w-w-we should probably think about going back home to patch that up otherwise he'd be the cause of a hellish riot back home.' Cabba bitterly smiled as he returned to nursing his cup of coffee._

"Now enough about my problems, my relationship is the least of our problems." Dive chuckled.

_'Its not for you, idiot!' Cabba and Zenya sweatdropped._

"Yeah, we have another issue on the table…" Dive looked down at the receipt on the table, "Who's going to be paying the bill this time around?"

Before anyone could say a word, the loud sound of ringing emanated from each of their pockets. Immediately, they each pulled out their cellphones to check a red alert displaying a great disturbance amongst the skyways of Gaia planet.

"It states that a four-armed culprit kidnapped a woman from the middle of Station Square." Cabba read out the details.

"Looks like we finished our break just in time." Zenya flipped her hair back and stood up with the other two saiyans, "We'll get there in time by making a beeline to the Central Intersections of the planet's skyways, the alert says that the police were swept away by the massive car on Zoidbergus Avenue."

"Aw, yeah! Time for a post-snack battle! Come on, you guys! Go ahead and pay the tab so we can clock this fool!" Excitedly breathing, Dive looked to Cabba and Zenya who were not amused.

So, in tandem, both of them grabbed Dive by the shoulders and forced him back into his seat.

"O-Oi, what's going on?" Dive's composure began to break from the terrifying pressure they exuded.

"Nothing special. Just leaving you with the bill." Cabba said, seriously.

"Leaving the bill with me? Ain't that a bit cold? Come on, we're comrades, so at least pitch in and be gentlemen..." Dive began to sweat.

"I'm a woman, so it's only natural that a man would offer to pay for the whole bill." Zenya said, lowly.

"But what about gender equality and all of that jazz, Zenya? You're our senior so your supposed to lead by example!" Dive cried.

"I am leading by example because last time that the chief took us all out to dinner, you pigged out so much that Arctic and I had to help the chief pay by taking it out of our paychecks." Zenya's tone was filled with spite.

"W-Well..." Dive gulped.

"There's also the fact that you did pay last time." Cabba said.

"S-See? I did at least pay once so let me go!" Dive panicked.

"But after that day, I went to the bank to realize that I lost most of my credits, and the lunch that we ate together wasn't the **only** purchase to put a dent in my account. You know anything about that, hm, Dive?"

"I-I mean, you can understand. I was hungry that day for taking a bit too many patrols around the city so you have to understand, right?" Dive nervously twiddled his thumbs and laughed, "But hey since we're in a rush to capture a nasty baddie, we can all forgive and forget, right?"

"No." Cabba and Zenya glared.

"D-Didn't think so..."

Subtly using her Ki to produce thin wires of energy, Zenya restrained Dive to his seat while she and Cabba walked out of the café, "Finish paying the tab, we're going on ahead to derail that vehicle."

Surrounding herself in a massive cloak of purple aura, Zenya took off into the sky.

"Don't cause too much trouble for Miss Rose!" Cabba shouted as he took off into the sky surrounded by a large mass of blue aura.

"If there's going to be an unpaid bill, then I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who's not going to make any trouble..." Dive gulped as he looked like a deer staring down a pair of headlights as he heard the gentle pattering of footsteps approaching.

"Why if it isn't my favorite customer, Dive! Where did the other two go?" Coming out of the café was a rather young 23 year old woman, who looked far too young for her age. She had a petite and short stature with long pink hair tied into twin-tails, red eyes and freckles. She wore a blue care dress with a black apron around the wait to hold her order lists, and black heels. This young woman was the owner of the café, Rose Tolini.

"Uhm…err… They just received a call from work and had to step out real quick, ehehe..." Dive sweatdropped.

"Oh, dear really? You folks down at Asterisk have it tough~!" Rose playfully giggled, "So…are you going to pay for the bill since you're the only one here?"

"W-Well, you know, I would love to pay, but I'm a little less at the moment, so I can't really pay for the bill…" Dive trailed off.

"You can't pay the bill?" Rose said slowly, etching upwards an angered smile upon her delicate features, "What do you mean you can't pay the bill, silly? Are you fucking retarded are something?"

_'A-And here we go...' Dive turned pale._

"Look, Rose, I get that your mad and I promise to pay you back later, but I really need to go." Dive hopped a bit in his chair.

"Go? No, no…stay, as my **_favorite_** customer, I wanted you to have a quick bite of both of my favorite little helpers' dishes. Boys, come out~!"

With a snap of her fingers, Rose summoned to her side two bulky robots which towered over Rose and even Dive in terms of height and size. One of the two robots was painted blue with a cannon for an arm while the other was painted red with spiked gloved fists.

"Y'see, Cosmo here has been dying to serve someone his new plasma cannon that I installed for him." The blue robot raised its cannon charging the blast.

"While my little Impact here has been shaking to rock someone's world with his new Meteor Punch! Note that the flames can be shot like a flamethrower despite the name~!" The red robot raised its deadly fist and ignited it with harsh flames.

Rose cutely posed as both killer robots loomed over Dive.

"Wait! You can't just sick your inventions on me, Rose! Haven't you ever heard that the customer is always right?" Dive tried in vain to escape, but Zenya's energy wires prevented any and all mobility.

"How does that work within the context of your current situation?" Rose narrowed her eyes, playfully.

"…Don't hurt the customer…" Dive inhaled sharply.

"Hmm, good point, but you're not really a customer if you never had the incentive to pay, right?" Threateningly tilting her head, Rose smirked at Dive as she raised her hand to her robots.

"W-Wait, I thought that tuffles were supposed to be peace-loving people!" Dive cried.

"And I thought that saiyans weren't supposed to be such cheap, little bitches. The world's full of surprises, isn't it~!?" Rose lowered her hand and gave the robots the signal to unleash full hell upon the young man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

* * *

While Dive was getting his ass handed to him by the sadistic Tuffle loli, both Zenya and Cabba were already tailing the monster truck vehicle pushing multiple vehicles to the side of the skyways.

"How should we approach this?" Cabba looked to Zenya, he was still a new member of their force so her suggestions would greater benefit to their situation better than his own.

Zenya quietly examined the rampaging truck and the laughing alien in the front seat enjoying himself amongst the chaos, she could only guess that the victim was probably in the back seat frightened and helpless.

"Before we can apprehend the culprit, we need to keep the damages that they're making to a minimum. The authorities below are doing their best to safely catch all of the falling vehicles. Go below and assist them while I'll slow the truck down." Zenya ordered.

"Roger." Cabba flew as fast as he could to the bottom of the skyway to help the police of the city, leaving Zenya to fly overhead of the truck and pursue it with the intention of letting her presence be known by the driver.

"Eh? What the hell?" The four-armed alien looked at his rear view to spot Zenya tailing him, "Ohoho! We still got some heat following us? Hey, babe, you better hold on tight because this ride's about to get bumpy!"

"Eh? What do you mean by bum-kyaaaaaaaaaah!" The alien woman screamed in fear as the truck rocked back and forth as it weaved through the skyway at random which created even more havoc among the other vehicles that were slowly getting derailed from the pathway.

"Hmph, as if a tactless trick like that will befuddle me." Breathing out deeply, Zenya focused her energy to the tips of her fingers to create powerful wires of purple energy, **"Psycho Thread!"**

Carefully examining the scattered vehicles in the oncoming perimeter, Zenya decided to do some damage control and use the threads that she created to steady them back into place. It was a challenge to keep a few back up on the skyway, but she didn't have to worry about a thing once a few or more fell off thanks to the support below.

* * *

"We managed to catch most of them so far, but stay alert! The culprit hasn't been caught yet so keep moving forward and save any civilians falling from the sky, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The various alien police officers saluted as they prepared their equipment and followed Cabba leading them down the trail of the skyway's intersection by foot below.

***RING!* *RING!***

"Oh my god, you cannot be serious." Cabba groaned as he picked up his phone, "What?"

[You guys suck!] Dive's voice angrily shouted on the other end.

"Dive, save it for another time and get over here!" Cabba shouted.

[I'll get over there while I vent at you over the phone! Saves more time that way…] Dive grunted as the sound of heavy winds batted against the phone's receiver.

[Because you two left, I was forced to be introduced to Rose and her two best friends "Cosmo" and "Impact?]

"That sounds about, right." Cabba panted as he quickly catches another falling vehicle before placing it down on the road below, "Careful..." He gently urged the rattled drive to take the hands of the diverse alien officers as they escorted them to safety.

"So how did you get out of paying the tab? Dish washing duty?"

[Actually...I promised to do some work that might not involve doing that for the next 6 months...its only for one night...]

"Well, that sounds nice, doesn't it?"

[You won't be saying that later once you realize what I volunteered you to do too.]

"WHAT!?"

[Hey, is that...sorry, gotta jet, Cabs!] The phone hung up.

"Wait, Dive, what did you mean by volun-!" Cabba screamed but his attention lingered elsewhere as the shouting of the officers reached his ears.

"Sir, we have two cars falling down at once!" One of the officers screamed.

_'This can wait, gotta hurry!'_

Discarding his phone, Cabba took flight to catch two vehicles in his arms, which was barely a challenge thanks to his saiyan strength. He looked to the frightened passengers inside and gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, ASTERISK is here to help!"

* * *

Up above, Zenya was still attempting her best to control the damage that the truck made.

"Hahahaha, you can't catch this green chick!" The four-armed alien flipped Zenya off.

"Tch!" Zenya clicked her tongue, _'I'll never get to them at this rate.'_

"Whoa!"

Becoming aware about how high she was flying, Zenya almost crashed into one of the skyway street signs.

"Hah!" The alien criminal mocked Zenya.

"That was close, I need to be aware of my…surroundings… That's it." Stumbling upon an idea, Zenya decided to rely on the environment surrounding the truck, more specifically the street signs to block his view of the sky.

Using a couple of her psycho threads, she managed to pull aside one of the larger incoming signs to slam into the four-armed alien's truck.

"What the fu-! I can't see shit!" The alien panicked.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" The female alien screamed in fear since her kidnapper was even prone to having a fatal accident now.

"Now!" Ceasing the moment, Zenya made soared quickly to the truck's backseat and forced open the door to retrieve the victim, "Quick, grab on!"

Sadly, there was no victim to save, and no culprit to apprehend because the culprit was already hanging off of the side of his truck with the alien woman in hand.

"Nice try, bitch!" The alien man smirked.

"You-!" Zenya prepared to fire a green energy bullet at the man.

"Hehe! See ya never!" Releasing his hold of the car, the alien man cleverly landed on a nearby skyscraper as the truck began to shift to the opposite direction of the skyway.

_'Have to steer i-! That clever bastard...' Zenya clicked her tongue at the sight of the steering wheel being jammed by a pipe lodged into it, 'Won't have the time to maneuver it if it's this ruined.'_

"Dammit!" Zenya quickly retreated from the falling truck as it veered off the airway and down to the ground below. Taking a deep breath, Zenya voice bellowed faster than the truck to the roads below, "CABBA!"

* * *

"CABBA!"

"Zenya?" Helping with the few remaining vehicles, Cabba barely noticed Zenya's shouting from above, but luckily, he noticed the large truck falling from out of the sky towards the squad of policemen.

Before he could verify the correct action to take, Zenya further screamed from above, "THERE'S NO ONE INSIDE! GO ALL OUT!"

"Right!"

Words to his hears; without any hesitation, Cabba flew to front of the squad and curls his fingers before placing both of his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. Steadily charging a large sphere of purple Ki under his arm, Cabba took a few more moments to charge before finally unloading upon the destructive large truck above,

 **"** **Galick Gun, FIRE!"**

***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!***

Thrusting his hands forward, Cabba released a powerful blast of energy that decimated the monster truck in its entirety. Panting a bit, Cabba wiped his forehead and looked around to see the astonished looks of the officers.

"Is everyone alright?" Cabba smiled.

The officers obediently nodded in respect.

"Good, now make sure to check for any other damages, I'm going back up to see if there's any more trouble."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The officers saluted Cabba.

Cabba gave them a quick thumbs up as he quickly flew to retrieve his discarded phone before flying up towards Zenya, who crossed her arms with a calm look on her face as she observed the rooftop of the skyscraper that their target jumped onto.

"So, where's the crook?" Cabba asked.

"There." Pointing at the roof, Zenya pulls out her cellphone and begins to make a call.

Noticing the four-armed alien making a break for the building's roof door, Cabba gasped, "He's getting away!"

Before he can pursue the criminal, Zenya pulls him back by the collar of his vest and shook her head, "Don't."

"What? Why not?" Cabba blinked in shock.

"Calm down, you can probably sense whose energy signature is heading this way, correct?" Zenya said.

"Energy signa-oh…" Cabba look up to spot a blue light coming directly down towards the rooftop.

"I honestly shouldn't have to tell you to keep your mind open during these situations." Zenya groaned, "Honestly, you saiyans can be so headstrong all of the time."

"S-Sorry..." Cabba apologetically bowed his head.

Looking back up at the falling blue light, Zenya tiredly groaned, "But at least compared to the other one, you're actually reasonable for your hotheadedness."

* * *

Looking around cautiously, the kidnapper made his way to the door, "Heh, I lost them."

"Let go of me! I don't want to go with a creep like you!" The alien female kicked and flailed, but it still had no effect on the buff alien man.

"Hah, you have little say in the matter babe because no one's left to save y-!"

 **"** **DRAGON DIVE!"**

***THOOOOOOOM!***

Echoing from above a spiraling ball of aura came crashing down along with the heel of Dive as he smashed apart most of the roof's tiles and various vents and generators.

"What the hell?" Tanking the brunt of the impact, the alien man tried his best not to get blown off of the building. As soon as the dust began to clear, he came face to face with a grinning Dive who dusted his clothes off.

"Phew! Made it on time." Dive coughed.

"Who the hell are you?" The alien man growled.

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you there. Which is weird since you're big one, but I guess making an awesome entrance does that to you." Dive scratched his head before grinning, "But if you must know, my name is Dive Genus, a member of the planet Gaia's Special Agency *ASTERISK*. I hold the ranking of a Third-class member, and even though I'm a low-class member at the moment, I still think I can take you hands down, bro."

"W-Wait, are you serious? You mean THE Asterisk group? The same Agency privately placed together by the Galactic Federation?" The alien man panicked.

"The very same. I already knew that part already, but wow, you're quite informative. To be honest, you don't look to be the smart type." Dive lightly laughed as he slowly approached the thug, threateningly.

"Peh! Even if you're a part of that group, I bet that I could take on a little shit like you." The alien man angrily spat at rude comment.

"Oh, so we're betting now, okay… I like these kind of games. If I win, I get to bring your ass in to the authorities, but if you win…"

"What? You didn't finish." The alien man blinked in confusion.

"Nah, sorry, never mind, you're not going to win." Dive sucked in his lips, "In fact, we don't have to bet on something with an obvious outcome."

"Grrr!" Breaking the handle to the door, the alien assured himself that his victim would escape as he let her down. Frightened the alien woman quickly ran over to Dive's side and hid behind him.

"P-Please help me…" The woman whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to safety. But I suggest you step back, so you don't get caught up in the fight." Dive waved the woman back with a grin on his face.

Taking a few cautious steps back, she nervously watched the two men square up while unknowingly catching her kidnapper's eye.

"Don't worry, babe, after I whip this boy's ass, we're going to continue from where we left off." The alien man winked at the woman, who shuddered in disgust.

"Dude, seriously, why are you acting like a predator on chicks? Even I'm grossed out." Dive gagged in disgust.

"You wouldn't get it even if I told you." The alien man shook his head, "If you were in my shoes, you would do the exact same things as me."

"Not really, I have a girlfriend, but we're not talking right now." Dive shrugged.

"Really, why?" Even the four armed alien man was curious about his love life?

"We're taking a break to focus on our own things and we're both happy thanks to properly talking about it..." Dive cheerfully smiled, "Heck, I wonder what she's doing now actually..."

* * *

**Planet: Sadala**

* * *

"..." It was a nice day today, the birds were chirping, and though the rays of the planet's sun were harsh they were most certainly invigorating to take in after spending a week inside recovering from a moment of weakness. The cold, rough metal sides of the watering pail's handle dug into the skin of her hand as she watered the plants. She dragged her feet by the side of the rocky border and walked alongside as she kept the pail facing the dried vegetables and fruits.

Soon a sudden gust of wind drafted itself onto her back, cooling her down a bit if only a little followed by the sound of water rushing out came to a stop leaving the pail far more lighter.

"Seems like I need a refill." She turned around in place and smiled as she held out the pail into a pair of leathery gloved hands. Soon footsteps reached her ears as she began to walk in the direction of the sound before stopping as the old creaking of metal and rush of water filled the area as most of the stray droplets sprayed itself onto her bare feet. A nice way to keep cool especially during the summer.

"...Here, Teacher..."

"Thank you, my dear..."

She held her hand out and gratefully took the full pail of water, but sadly arched a brow. Yes, the familiar voice was that of someone very important to her grandchild, but they lack that usual heartiness and fire.

"Teach, I..." She held her hand up just before her company could finish her sentence. Making a hand gesture, she beckoned over her guest and held out her hand to gently feel the issue out for herself. Ah, youth, having such soft cheeks made her want to pinch them. She remembered doing the same for her two little ones but they soon grew out of the phase for tolerating that. Also, doing so right now may agitate her guest. Moving her thumb, she almost pauses upon feeling the faint wet trail of liquid bordering the side of her cheek and head. Tracing it upwards, her thumb felt a tender puffiness on her eyelid.

Her guest was in obvious distress, and knowing them it takes only two things that would force them to tears. Taking a deep breath, she extricated her hand from their face and immediately held her shoulder in a firm grip.

"Take my old ship, and give my grandson a good asskicking, okay?" She tiredly smiled, "My keys are on my nightstand."

"...Thanks..." Both resolution and uncertainly reside in their tone as their footsteps could be heard trodding off.

"I warned you this whole long distance thing was going to bring trouble..." The footsteps thoughtfully stopped, earning a smile from her before they continued on.

"Doesn't take a genius not to see that distress even without detecting that in her chi. Sadly, it does take a Genus far longer to see how their blockheadedness can get them into trouble...Stupid boy..." Though the sun may never come into view of her sight, the same warmth and glow still beamed down upon her youthful, beautiful face and her tied back long gray hair.

* * *

"Achoo! Whew, felt like someone was talking about me...anyways, lets get this done with, four arms! It won't take much to beat you..." Dive sneezed and chuckled, writing off that weird sneeze and chill down his spine for the thrill of enjoying the ensuing fight.

"Why you-!" Charging at Dive, the four-armed alien threw two of his fists into right hook which was effortlessly dodged by Dive. Quickly thinking the alien used the backside of his arms to strike Dive to the side.

"Hehehe!" Dive laughed as he managed to block the strike with his forearm while shielding his body with Ki to lessen the blow's sheer force.

"Are you laughing?" The alien gasped.

"Of course, it's my first time handling a guy with 4 fists! This looks like it's going to be a fun fight!" With his saiyan blood starting to boil, Dive was getting caught up in the heat of the moment, "Now come at me you, big lummox!"

"I'll show you what this lummox can do punk! Aaaaaaaaah!" Charging in once again, the four-armed alien threw a heavy barrage of fists at Dive with maximum effort. However, each blow was intercepted with Dive either matching a punch with a punch or his knee with a punch.

"Grgh!" Struggling to keep up such a continuous attack the alien began to grunt out of exhaustion.

"What's wrong? Can't keep it up anymore? Hah!" Dive laughed as he continued to negate each hit thrown his way.

"Shut up!" Getting worked up the alien threw a straight punch with both of his arms, which missed once Dive leaned in and swayed his body over to face alien's open torso.

"You're open!" Throwing a single punch, Dive landed a critical blow against the alien's stomach so hard that the force of the impact caused the alien to spew up whatever he had for lunch.

"Y'know, seems that having four arms will leave you open to lower body attacks. Maneuvering one arm limits mobility, but having two just makes you slow as brick." Dive said as a matter of fact.

"Damn you!" The alien stumbled back holding his stomach in pain.

"Wow, that didn't last long at all…" Dive sighed in disappointment before shaking his head, "No, maybe we can salvage this fight if I took the initiative!"

"What?"

"Get ready! I want to see what you can do with those four arms of yours!" Dive breathed excitedly.

"Wait, aren't you enjoying this a bit too mu-?" Before the alien could speak, he was met with a grinning Dive already in front of him, preparing what seemed to be a side kick. Judging by how far back his leg was swung it looked be potentially dangerous.

***THWACK!* *THUD!***

Barely managing to guard the blow, the alien man used both of his right arms to nullify the attack, but not without his arms getting damaged in the process.

"Those arms may suck when on the offensive, but they sure do make up for that in defense! Now c'mon, lets see you do more!" Dive laughed as he began to fire a flurry of kicks at the four armed alien.

Using his main style of fighting, Dive made quick use of his legs like a pro as he rapidly fired kick after kick against the alien without relenting. Although, he couldn't get past the alien's meager defenses, he still kept whittling down his resistance and stamina with each consecutive blow.

 _'_ _This kid's kicks are strong as hell! What kind of training did he go through to get them this powerful!' The alien absentmindedly neglected to detect Dive's strange pattern with each kick swung, they were progressively getting higher by the minute before they momentarily stopped._

"Hyaaa!" Raising his left leg up, Dive prepared to do a heel drop kick to the alien's head.

"Holy shi-!"

***CRAAAASH!***

Further damaging the roof, Dive slammed his heel against the floor while the alien rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the skull splitting attack.

"You managed to just dodge by the skin of your teeth, but man, you're arms really are great for defense. Every kick I threw at ya couldn't reach your face or your neck!" Dive excitedly smiled.

Panting in exhaustion, the alien man looked at Dive in fear as he said, "You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Dive curiously asked.

"Hell no! That attack could have split my head in two!" The criminal screamed.

"But it didn't... See, you're still with an intact head!" Dive scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "So I don't see the problem."

"You COULD have split my head in two!" The alien exclaimed.

"But I DIDN'T split your head in two."

"..."

"..."

"Anyways let's continue! I wanna see what else those arms of yours can do."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The Alien staggered back.

"Nothing really, I'm a saiyan." Dive shrugged.

"Shit, you are?"

"You didn't know? How did you not expect me to be one after seeing me so happy to fight a guy like you. I mean sure your not the biggest opponent that I've face, but I'm still having a great time!" Dive laughed it off, "Now here I come!"

"No, wait I-!"

Forcing himself back to the offensive, the alien was met with another thunderous barrage of kicks that varied from knife kicks, sides kicks and heel kicks. Being held up by such a dangerous array of attacks only frustrated him as his guard was slowly weakening leading for Dive to take an exposed opening.

"You're open…again!"

***THUD!***

"Buuuurgh!"

Dive slammed his knee against the alien's lower chin and forced the thug to flinch back and hold onto his chin in complete pain.

"Getting tired already? I haven't even broken a sweat yet." Dive sighed in disappointment and cracked his knuckles, "Well, better finish this."

_'_ _T-This kid is insane! I can't beat him like this, unless I…' The alien thug thought as looked around in a panic before catching sight of something to use as an advantage._

"You!"

"H-Hey, let go of me!"

Making a desperate run to the alien woman, the alien thug held her up by the neck while keeping his distance away from Dive.

"Hahaha, looks like the tables have been turned, brat!" The alien man laughed.

"…" Looking confused rather than worried, Dive tilted his head, "Uh…how have they been turned?"

Taking a single step, Dive frightened the alien man to the edge of the building where he held the woman over the edge.

"Don't take a single step or else I'll drop her!" The alien man screamed.

"Nguyk! Help me…!" The woman was losing breath as she was getting strangled while her feet dangled over the steep, fall of the building.

"Yeah…just stay there. I'll let her go if you just back off and let me escape! You don't want her to die, right?" The alien thug bargained as he saw Dive look a bit serious, no, disappointed?

"So you're going with the usual hostage method, huh? What a lame way to end a fight... Man, do I hate Mondays…" Dive folded his arms behind his head.

"Um, hello? Aren't you worried about the life of this chick? She's literally about to die!" The alien tried to toy with Dive's emotions but they were having little effect on the young man.

"No, she's not... I know you're not going to drop her." Dive shook his head.

"Hah, nice bluff, but what make you so sure that I wouldn't kill this woman off just to save my own skin! I'm not a coward, I really will kill her off just to escape!" The alien man maniacally laughed.

"Okay, now your sounding like one of those Saturday morning villains from those old cartoons I used to watch." Dive shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Also if a dangerous criminal does kill your hostage, then I'm given express permission to kill them in response if I deem it appropriate." Dive shook his head, "And I really don't want to do that. I had fun and I really don't want to kill someone on a Monday of all days..."

"…Shut up!" The alien thug took a couple of seconds to think on that.

"Just saying..." Dive shrugged.

"Her life is still in danger, and you can't hurt me or else you'll force me to drop her so let's see you try anything now, brat! Hahahahahahaha!" The alien continued to laugh maniacally.

"*SIGH!*" Dive heavily sighed as he lowly muttered, **"Accelerate..."**

***BREAK!***

"Hahahahahahaha-huh?" In between his laughter, the alien thug found himself hanging over the edge of the tall building, "What the hell! What's going on? How did I end up here and oh…crap…"

Panicking, the thug found himself held by a smiling Dive and by his side was the relieved victim catching her breath and looking around in confusion.

"Hello, you seem to be _hanging_ in there, pal…" Dive joked.

"How were you able to-?" The thug gasped, but began to squeal once Dive leaned forward, showing the alien criminal how far a drop it was from the roof,

"Hey, cut it out! Cut it out!" He screamed in fear.

"But I thought that you wanted me to let you go?" Dive playfully laughed as he toyed with the criminal, "Here, I might hate Mondays, but I feel really lenient today, so I'll let you off with a warning. Have a nice day~!"

"Chill! Chill! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" The thug was bumbling like a baby as he struggled to latch on to Dive's arm.

"Urp…whoa…I-I think that my hands are slipping! OH MY GAWD! I don't think that I can hold you up anymore!" Dive exaggerated as he purposely shook his arm.

"STAAAAAAWP!" The Thug cried as he held on for dear life, "I promise to turn myself in! Just pull me up! Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Hm, do you think we should pull him up?" Dive looked over to the alien woman who was busting her gut at her kidnapper's pitiful behavior.

"Yeah, I think that he's had enough." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Dive chuckled and swung his arm back thus tossing the thug back onto the roof, "So I guess you intend to wait here until the police come to take you in?"

Trembling from laughter, the alien man turned around and flipped Dive off, "Pfft! Hah, like I'd would surrender like that! You fell for my act, bitches!"

"Okay, back to the edge with you." Dive didn't even hesitate to reach out to the alien man.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I gotta get outta here!" Screaming in fear the thug crawled away from Dive towards the rooftop door to escape.

"Uh, you might wanna not do-!"

"Huraaaaaaaaaaa!"

***BAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

"That..." Dive winced.

Causing further damage to roof, Cabba blindsided the alien thug with a powerful ki-clad punch from above, effectively subduing the target.

"There, we're done." Cabba dusted his hands off.

"Oi, oi…don't you think that was a bit too much?" Dive sweatdropped, "You could have given him some warning before knocking him out like that. Now I feel sort of…probably… Never mind, I don't feel bad for him."

"Well, he was about to escape and I didn't want to drag this out any further." Cabba sighed.

"Hm…" Landing on the roof besides Cabba, Zenya finished speaking on the phone and said, "The authorities are on their way, but just in case he doesn't pull a fast one once he regains consciousness..."

With a flick of her wrist, Zenya creates a thick bind of energy wires to bound the alien thug.

"There." Zenya smiled to the victim, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it, everyone." The alien woman bowed her head in gratitude.

"No need, it's our job to help keep the peace around the planet after all." Cabba smiled.

"Yup, us Asterisk agents of this branch are here to omit the wrongs of those who threaten the planet's safety! No matter how small the threat is, we will do our best to squash it and save the day!" Dive grinned, proudly as he faced his teammates,

"Am I right guys, we stand by each other and face any and all odds! No matter how big or powerful, our power will stop anyth-!"

"Nice try, but you're pay is still getting docked for destroying public property." Zenya pointed to the ruined roof they stood on.

"Aw…" Dive slumped down.

"You, too, Cabba." Zenya sighed.

"B-But it was already ruined before I did anything." Cabba gasped.

"Excuses, you only made things worse. Perhaps, you should have HELD back, you showed the same reckless behavior as Dive, who came flying crashing to attack the enemy." Zenya scolded the two young men before turning away and groaning,

"Geez, why do I have to babysit you rookies. Not to mention that your saiyans, which makes this all the more difficult." Zenya shook her head.

"Sorry…" Both young men slumped down with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Don't be, you still managed to handle your jobs effectively and there weren't any casualties today, so I guess you did all right." Zenya turned around and smiled to herself and a hunch that the two rookies behind her were smiling too, "Now help escort the culprit and victim down to the police, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, I'll go back first and fill out the report about the incident."

Both Dive and Cabba saluted as Zenya flew off.

"If you would please follow us, ma'am." Cabba lead the alien female while Dive dragged the large alien thug behind him.

"So I guess we solved another incident on the marvelous city planet, Gaia. We're not doing so bad, eh?" Dive smiled.

"Speak for yourself, we've been causing more property damage than the criminals ever since Captain Renso recommended us to this branch." Cabba groaned.

"It's a work in progress, but we'll figure things out and hey, we might even face some powerful guys out here while keeping the peace." Dive chuckled.

"I guess your right, I noticed something off, so…did you use **it**?" Cabba asked.

"Yup, and now I can only use that technique for 2 seconds this month. Man, going that fast really gets overwhelming." Dive rubbed his forehead as he grew a little lightheaded.

"Great power like that comes with some consequences after all." Cabba shrugged.

"Except, I haven't been gotten used to making myself go fast like that before." Dive sighed, "Anyways, I'll still try to train myself to get used to it. Especially now that I'm even closer to solving a particular case of mine."

"Case?" Cabba noticed Dive's smile falling a bit before the teen shook it off.

"N-Nah, its nothing. Now…about our last chat, I need to ask you something."

"That's right, you did say something about volunteering me to work at Rose's with you, so what did you do now?" Cabba groaned.

"That's the thing, I wanted to ask you… What color maid uniform do you want to wear during our first shift? I called blue, so there's only red and pink…" Dive asked.

"No…" Realization dawned on Cabba's face.

"Y-Yeah..." Dive rubbed his neck with a forced grin, "Things were that bad..."

"But why just me? Zenya ditched you with the bill, too." Cabba exclaimed.

"She's our superior and she really scary when she gets pissed, and since you're the only that popped up in my head I sort of blurted out your name!" Dive gulped, "So I guess we should get ready for our shift, eh, Cabby?"

Pulling out a name tag with the frilly words "Cabby" written on it, Dive pinned it to Cabba's vest.

"Dear god in the sky please kill me now!" Cabba cried out.

"Hey, don't be that sad. Its not as if things will go downhill from here! So think positive...well try to think positive..." Dive laughed.

Things went downhill from there...

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Chief and Vice-Chief of *ASTERISK* take on a terrifying job!**

* * *

**Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day! I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chief and Vice-Chief of *ASTERISK* take on a terrifying job!

**Planet: Gaia**

* * *

"Ooooooh~! That dress looks absolutely fetching! Let's go to this store! C'mon, move it you two!"

Rushing around the sidewalk like a child hopped up on sugar was a cute 18 year old alien girl. Her features were quite "aquatic" as she possessed light blue skin, purple eyes, gills on the sides of her neck, and luscious flowing long black hair with purple highlights. She wore an expensive looking black dress with a stylish belt, black boots with red straps.

She was currently with her two assigned bodyguards during her stay on the planet Gaia. The planet was known for its highly diverse alien cultures without one ever being too dominant over the other. Cities filled a majority of 75% of the planet while the remaining 25% consisted of natural land. As of now, the young girl was excitedly rushing through one of Gaia's famous districts the Boutique District which held many fashion shops, and malls filled with various alien fashion that could be found around the North Galaxy.

Accompanying the young lady were a pair of well-dressed aliens carrying an assortment of bags and boxes.

One of them stood taller than the other at about seven feet and five inches, he possessed all of the physical features of your Namekian while sporting a rather distinguishing scar that jaggedly ran down from his right eye, a muscular build and a pair of semi-rimmed glasses. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie, a black vest, black slacks and brown dress shoes

"It appears that we're approaching Store number twelve this time around. I hope she won't overdo it and buy too many this time, I'm pretty sure balancing 25 boxes is my limit." The Namekian tiredly chuckled at the girl's exuberant behavior.

"…"

Walking alongside the Namekian with a quiet demeanor was a solemn Frost Demon, who appeared quite young, he had blue-purplish skin, crimson eyes, blue gem like plates on his head, arms, and legs while being donned in his race's white keratinous exoskeleton with the two black horns jutting from his head. Like the rest of his race, he has a prehensile long tail that he was currently using to carry a few shopping bags. Dressed in a similar attire as the Namekian, the frost demon wore a gray vest with a black long-sleeved dress shirt underneath, black pants and black combat boots. Strapped to his back was a loose strap carrying a long-curved blade with a single edge, a katana.

"Hey, slowpokes, can you move any slower? Especially you, short stuff, you better not be dragging my stuff because your to weak to carry them!" The alien girl shouted as she waved them over, "Now come on, I just saw this beautiful new Jucci purse and I NEED to have it so stay out here and prepare to carry more of my stuff! Got it!?"

"Yes, Princess Undine." The Namekian tiredly smiled while the Frost Demon remained quiet.

"Good! Geez, getting good help is so hard these days…" The girl groaned as she stormed into the store with a haughty expression.

Putting down the bags, both aliens took a break as they patiently waited outside of the store.

"Phew! Finally, we can catch our breath. How are you doing, Arctic?"

The Namekian looked to his fellow comrade, and though they may have known each other for years, he could definitely tell by the way that the Arctic Demon's eye was twitching that he didn't take the girl's last comment to him too lightly.

"I can honestly say that putting up with the rookies and their shenanigans would be a better alternative." Arctic groaned.

"Well, she is still just a kid, she'll grow to be much mature in the future. Trust me." The Namekian crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Will she mature during the progression of this mission?" Arctic asked.

"No."

"Then don't give me false hope." Arctic sighed and bitterly looked away.

Pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket, the Namekian offered, "You wanna play a quick game while we wait? Perhaps some Blackjack or Speed?"

Arctic remained silent as he kept his sight focused on the area, ignoring the Namekian's offer.

"Well, I guess Solitaire is today's lucky winner." The Namekian sat down and began shuffling his cards before commencing with his game.

After a brief moment of comfortable silence between the two amongst the various hubbub of the Boutique District, Arctic said, "Chief, you mind explaining why you chose me to help you babysit this kid?" Arctic asked.

"Isn't that obvious, I feel like it's been a while since we decided to do a mission together. As Vice-Chief, you've been a tad busy working on solo cases, I'm almost afraid that your trying to avoid making contact with everyone..." The Namekian joked.

"...That isn't untrue, I just prefer to handle the workload by myself. Makes things more efficient that way." Arctic crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, "Besides, if you or Zenya need backup for bigger cases, I'll be there to help."

"Oh, I'm certain you will, but what about Dive and Cabba?"

"Those two rookies will do fine under you and Zenya’s watch. They’re grown up to take care of themselves.”

“Arctic…” Aurion gave him the look.

“I’m not going to be sink or swim with them in a mission if that’s what your worried about.” Arctic groaned.

“That’s not what I mean, I just believe you’ll have more experience handling those two after this mission.” Aurion smiled, “You’ve already proven that you could handle being Zenya’s teacher when she was still new.”

“She was a different case. Thanks to her…background, I barely had much to show her besides protocol and going about the rounds. From there she impressively picked up the slack.” Arctic explained.

“Still you were able to pass on something to her in the end, and I doubt that your relationship with each other didn’t at least gain something from it.”

“…Tch.”

“See?” Aurion noticed a bit of a crack in the Frost Demon’s stoic demeanor.

“Look, Chief, I understand your concern, but do you honestly believe that having me watch over a spoiled brat will make me instantly baby the rookies? Besides, this doesn't seem up my alley, you could have chosen Zenya to help you with this job, she's more natural with handling women especially those younger than her." Arctic sighed.

"That's because I assigned her with the duty to supervise Dive and Cabba. Those two truly need some "guidance". Dive's a bit too eccentric and tends to get carried away with his missions while Cabba is more reserved, he hesitates and overthinks his actions when things get too dire. Zenya has a way with not just younger women, but younger people in general, I trust that her firmness can at least dull out their flaws."

The Namekian smirked as he looked to Arctic, "Unless, you'd want to trade places with her and try your hand at watching over two saiyan rookies?"

Mulling it over, Arctic shook head, "Talk about being stuck in between a rock and a hard place."

Laughing for quite a bit, the Namekian said, "Excuse me for not answering your question, but I actually do require your assistance this time because this mission is rather urgent to be taken lightly."

Slowly dropping his brighter tone, the Namekian began playing his cards while saying, "Our objective is to protect Princess Undine of planet Neptunia from an assassin. The Galactic Federation has gotten word that there's been a small uprising against the Royal Neptunia Kingdom for signing into the Federation as an equal ally. They believe that by killing the King and princess that they stand a chance of taking control to rescind their alliance."

The Namekian continued, "So to steer away from the worst possible outcome, a plan was devised to lure out any attackers who plan to set their eyes on the princess. By her coming here under the supervision of two *ASTERISK* agents, they will see this as a chance to push blame on the Galactic Federation for the death of the princess which will directly cause an uproar and Planet Neptunia's place in the Federation as an ally will be terminated."

"I already knew that, what I want to know is why I can't just watch for any enemies from afar." Arctic groaned, "By having you guard her up close, I can warn you when I detect something

"Arctic, you know how assassins act, they attack without any warning and if you're too far away to cover my blindspots…" The Namekian narrowed his eyes seriously as he continued playing with his cards

"Feh, don't underestimate yourself, Chief. Aren't you, Aurion the Benevolent Warrior of North Galaxy?" Arctic clicked his tongue, "You've achieved so much that a little job like this is child's play for you."

"I certainly do possess that title, but that only the first half of it though. Besides, being powerful just isn't enough to solve every problem; Achievements may seem like grand accomplishments, but they don't really assure you of getting out of every possible situation. I'm only one person and I alone can only do so much before my time comes."

Aurion explained as he began to gather his cards upon sensing the incoming presence of Princess Undine coming outside.

"You sell yourself short, what you alone can do takes most people to do once half of their lifespan spent, and you're only 55 years old." Arctic groaned.

"I appreciate the praise, but sometimes there are outcomes that not even I can predict on my own." Aurion stood up and pocketed the cards and walked towards the door to the store, "Now let’s steel ourselves because I'm sure that whatever comes through that door will make our muscles sore."

Arctic kept quiet but knew that Aurion already realized his order, but lightly chuckling, Aurion said,

"Also, Arctic there are times that I can leave anything that I just can't do to you to handle."

"…?" Visibly confused, Arctic curiously looked at the broad back of the Namekian before focusing his attention on the door of the shop slamming open to reveal the determined expression of Undine who came out empty-handed.

Looking surprised along with Arctic, Aurion asked, "Is something the matter, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm in need of something important stat, and its somewhere in the district. This store…didn't have what I wanted so let's start looking you two." Undine ordered, "Now why aren't you carrying my stuff? Are you trying to dirty my new jeans?"

"No ma'am, excuse us…" Aurion and Arctic bowed, apologetically as they went to do just that.

"Good! Now march on~! And Shorty don't fall behind anymore because I have my eyes on you!" Undine sneered and walked ahead.

"…" Arctic grew a tick mark on his head.

"Easy, easy, she's still young." Aurion cooled off his subordinate.

"It's because she's young that I can't handle this mission." Arctic growled.

"I can see that, but remember this mission isn't hard for just us and the Federation. She's also going through her own form of struggle as well." Aurion pointed out.

"…" Arctic looked ahead at the back of the huffy princess strutting forward. He wondered how someone that lackadaisical and upbeat could be suffering like they were right now.

And so, the three ventured through the crowd filled streets of the Boutique District to search for the item that Undine wanted. She wasn't very specific with what it was, but it sure was important since she had her two bodyguards search through the stores tirelessly while trying to stick with Undine's terms.

However, each attempt at appeasing her demands ended in failure. Her specifications were never met even though both agents brought exactly what she asked for. Aurion figured out a pattern when it came for what they were looking for and Undine's sudden change in behavior.

No longer were they looking for women-centric clothes or products but instead products and accessories for men. After keying on this, Aurion already figured out what Undine's intentions were.

Sadly, Arctic wasn't as keen to delve further into Undine's intentions due to being mildly annoyed with her spoiled brattish attitude, so he kept to himself and stayed quiet.

After the hours of searching the group decided to head for the Monorail to search through another section of the Boutique District. Head slumped down, Undine whimpered,

"I can't believe that we haven't found anything that caught my eye yet…"

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll be able to search for what you're looking for in due time right, Arctic?" Aurion looked to Arctic who was trying to stay indifferent to the conversation.

Noticing this Princess Undine slightly frowns.

"He means to say that he believes that you'll find what you need in no time, princess." Aurion smiled.

"Okay…" Princess Undine bowed her head before shaking her head to rile herself up, "Yeah, we'll do find it no time!"

"There you go." Aurion gave a thumbs up.

"Now let's march on to the monorail! Full steam ahead, boys!" Undine confidently strutted to the long line.

"Arctic, you must know that protecting the princess simply doesn't mean we do it physically." Aurion reprimanded Arctic for his cold disposition, "We have to secure her emotional health as well and that means we have to be supportive."

"…Then you handle her emotional support, I'll do physical support at a distance." Arctic shook his head.

"That's not what I mean, we have to do our fair share of the job or else the princess will feel uneasy." Dealing with Arctic was usually efficient when things didn't include social interaction, Aurion could trust the Frost Demon to pick up on things amid combat but not when matters involved the emotional well-being of others.

"Then I'll trade 45% of the emotional support and take your 35% of the physical support so things can be even." Arctic negotiated.

"When did our responsibilities get broken up into shares?" Aurion sweatdropped, "Arc, listen we both have to work 100% on this no matter what, understood? That means you have to try and get along with her, I'm not asking you to be best friends just tolerate and sympathize with her."

Arctic in irritation looked away before sighing, "Fi-!"

"…!"

Before Arctic could respond, both him and Aurion sensed something tense in the area. Pure malice and killing intent. There was no mistaking it, amongst the various alien races in the crowded monorail there was someone exuding it through their Aura. The assassin was closing in and they were making use of the crowd to conceal themselves.

"They're making their move." Arctic slowly reached for the hilt of his katana.

"Clever of them to use the civilians as cover, I wouldn't even be surprised if they decided to go the extra mile and disguise themselves." Aurion rubbed his chin and continued to look over the sea of aliens flooding through the monorail station, "But…we can pinpoint our target by identifying them from their race as a Neptunian like Princess Undine."

"Then we just have to pick them out from the crowd and the malicious intent in their ki, right?" Arctic asked as he followed Aurion who was approaching the princess who was nearly done getting their tickets.

"No…let's take a more cautious approach. We don't want to harm any bystanders by taking the direct approach, the enemy might get desperate and attack anyone close to him to escape or worse, cause collateral damage to the station building. We'll need to confront them in a lone car on the monorail to lessen damages and casualties."

Aurion explained, but there was something nagging him about the assassin suddenly revealing themselves now. He couldn't understand why they chose now of all times and just because they could sense him doesn't mean that they couldn't be sensed at all.

_'They're still willing to attack with the two of us here?' Coming up with a countermeasure to his prediction, he decided to go with a very risky idea._

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, I finally got the tickets so lets get going!" Undine smiled as she cheerfully thrusted her fist into the air.

Taking one of the tickets that Undine purchased, Aurion gave it back to the ticket vendor for a refund, "Thank you."

"E-Eh!?"

"…?"

Both Undine and Arctic were confused at Aurion unexpected action.

Giving them an apologetic smile, Aurion laughed, "Princess, I believe that it would be best to save your money for what you wanted to buy instead of my ticket."

"B-But how are you going to meet up with us then?" Undine looked visibly distressed then she pieced two and two together once she realized that Arctic would be the only one with her on the train ride.

"I'll fly over to the next station and meet you two there. Arctic..."

The Namekian noticed the Frost Demon giving him the coldest of glares.

"Do your best to maintain the safety of Princess Undine, okay?" Aurion winked.

"Understood, **sir**."

 _'_ _Yikes, he's really peeved now.' Aurion chuckled, bitterly._

"Well, I'll see you two when you get there!" Aurion briskly walked out of the station leaving the two on their own for what was the beginning of a looooooooong awkward wait to the next station.

Boarding the monorail, Arctic lead Undine to the last car of the monorail while he kept a close eye on his surroundings. Although Aurion left the task of the plan to him, he still herded the rest of the crowd on the last car of the monorail by exuding an unwelcome aura with his Ki toward the crowd to the cars forward.

This left both him, Undine in the car along with a hooded young man that sat farthest from them in complete silence. About 15 minutes have passed and the monorail was still on track to its destination with the last car being devoid of any sound just the awkward and tense sound of silence.

Catching a suspicious glance at the man, Arctic was prepared to apprehend him and get the job over with already, but by the time he reached for the hilt of katana…

"That's an interesting weapon you have there, I haven't seen anything like it before…" Undine nervously fidgeted in her seat as she tried to make small talk.

"…" Arctic kept silent as he stayed in position to attack the obvious threat in the car.

"It's a strange sword with only a single edge. Did it come from some foreign planet that you came from…perhaps you have a story on how you got it…anything?" Undine asked.

"…" Arctic remained quiet as he simply stared at the girl in question, he didn't understand her motive for suddenly speaking. No, he didn't plan on her to actually speak with him in the first place because now he has to invest half of his attention on her failed attempts at starting a conversation and the obvious assassin.

Still waiting for an answer, Undine decided to cut her loses and give up, "I understand, you don't want to talk…"

Arctic gave a sigh in relief as he went back to focus entirely on the potential enemy before Undine attempted to make small talk once again. By now he would have just ignored her words, but that was until he heard her say:

"Say Shor-I mean Mr. Arctic, do you perhaps hate me?"

"What?" Arctic blinked in surprise as he noticed the young gilled girl looking down sadly.

"It's just that, you know… I think I may have rubbed you the wrong way up until this point, so I'm curious to know if you hate me."

Arctic chose not to answer, he didn't hate her per say, he just found her to be quite irritating.

However, Undine didn't get that impression, "I mean, I don't mind if you hate me, in fact, I'm already used to getting hated by others."

"Your used to being hated?" Something about that irked Arctic to break his incessant silence.

Finally getting a real response, Undine nodded, "Of course, isn't that the only reason I'm here? To act as bait while you two capture the assassins after my life?"

"So, you were already aware of our mission from the start?" Arctic was both confused and surprised, he had no idea that she would be this knowledgeable about the situation.

"I know it may come off as a shocker for you, considering I acted like a complete slave driver to you and Mr. Aurion. It's just that ever since my father signed for our planet to be an official ally to the Galactic Federation, we've been dealing with those against the Royal Family's decision to join. They wanted us to stay as an independent planet, but that couldn't be possible anymore because of the recent spikes in Space Pirates taking over planets and usurping their leaderships."

Undine balled up some of her skirt into hands, "But despite the reasons, they still believed that we could handle any and all problems that would befall our planet. Such arrogant pride led them to stage many rebellions which always ended in failure thanks to the added forces that the Galactic Federation provided for us. Nevertheless, it never stopped them from trying to assassinate my father or kill me to make a statement to him."

Looking out of the window to see the buildings that they passed by, Undine continued, "You name it, from mailed death threats, protests, and even attempted poisoning by having one of them sneak in as one of royal chefs… I lost my grandmother that day…"

Arctic noticed Undine's eyes of heavy grief and started to realize how much that she had to go through because of her status and the position her planet had to put itself in just to secure its future.

"The reason why I decided to act this way was because I never had the chance to do so at home. I can't leave the castle grounds under the possibility of getting harmed by any civilians opposed to the planet's alliance. It sucks being trapped on your home planet being paranoid that you can die at any moment and the worst part, you'll never know if you'll die at the hands of friend or servant, who may suddenly see things differently than you do!"

Undine began to tremble as her emotions began to overwhelm her, "That's why I pushed my father to allow me to come here despite the danger. Even if my place here is to lure out the guys trying to kill me, I still want to make the most out of my time here before I have to go back to being scared on a daily basis in my stuffy old room!"

 _'_ _So, there was more to her than I imagined, I guess that I really did lack the insight to understand her past what she was willing to display…' Arctic cursed to himself as he admitted that he was in the wrong and Aurion was clearly in the right, again._

"…I-."

"Since you're enjoying what little time you have left on this planet, why not just make this your resting place, princess?"

"…!"

Arctic hesitated to say anything after getting hit with such an emotional story but when he tried to voice an apology, he noticed a blue flash of light heading directly towards the princess from the corners of his eye.

***CLANG!***

At that exact moment, Arctic's hand instantly drew his blade to stop the advancement of a blue trident formed with pure Ki. Face to face with their attacker, Arctic glared at the hooded man whose features were now out in the open to examine thanks to his hood falling back.

It was a tall and muscular male Neptunian who possessed pitch black skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, gills on the sides of his neck and spiky black hair.

"Quick reflexes, I guess you Galactic Flunkies aren't as incompetent than I thought!" The Attacker smirked.

"Coming from the worst assassin ever, I'd rather not hear that from you." Arctic grunted as he slowly pushed back the Neptunian assassin.

"Worst Assassin ever? What are you talking about, punk!?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that you were sitting at the corner of the room watching us without making a single move to harm any of us. What, were you planning to attack us when our conversation was close to being done?" Arctic ridiculed the assassin's proficiency at their job.

"S-Shut up, I was just biding my time was all!" The assassin sweatdropped.

"For the past fifteen minutes?" Arctic groaned.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to filthy lizard!"

In a fit of rage the assassin pushed back Arctic and thrusted his trident in an unforgiving tirade against the Frost Demon. Luckily, Arctic was able to parry each blow with little to no problem but there was something which held him back from properly attacking the Neptunian man.

Cowering in fear behind Arctic, Undine was at a loss for words as she was quite literally close to dying. Arctic pushed her out of the way to avoid getting hurt so now she was on the floor with her legs giving out on her which prevented her from standing.

"Hey, get up and move!" Arctic took another blunt attack using his katana to shield the attack. If he were to move, then Undine would receive fatal injuries from the attacks.

"What's wrong, you can't protect that pathetic princess of ours, Frost Demon!?" While Arctic was concerned with Undine's safety, the assassin thrusted the blunt end of his trident directly against Arctic's stomach.

"Guuuagh!" Arctic grunted in pain as he hardened his muscles and imbued Ki around the area at the last second.

"Now for you! Die!" the Assassin used the chance to go directly for the princess, he just needed to end it swiftly by stabbing her in the neck.

***Roooope~!***

"What the hell!?"

Just before the trident could make contact, Arctic used his long prehensile tail to wrap around Undine's waist and pull her back with him thanks to the force that the assassin's attack had on him.

Coughing up a little blood, Arctic said, "Are you okay?"

Breaking out of her catatonic stupor, Undine mumbled, "Y-Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be you're the one that needs to be guarded. Now stay back and try not get caught up in what's about to happen." Arctic stood up and walked towards the Neptunian man with his blade readied.

"Pfft! I thought that you'd back out after that hit I gave you, but I guess now is the time to show you how terrifying us Neptunians can b-!"

***Whoooooooosh!***

It was only in the span of a second, in the midst of the Assassin gloating, Arctic was already in close range with his blade at the ready to cleave the man in half.

 _'_ _Fast!' The Assassin quickly used the shaft of his energy trident to guard the blow which shook him to his very core._

"Hmph!" Quickly changing grips, Arctic held the katana like a knife and tried to pierce through the assassin's head through his chin.

"Grgh!" Weaving his head out of the way, the assassin got his cheek deeply grazed as he pulled his body back only to get the distance close up by Arctic again with his sword in hand.

"Bastard! Don't toy with me."

"…" Arctic remained quiet as his crimson red eyes dilated to a pair of cold blood red eyes which read each and every move that the opponent was making. From thrusts to heavy swings, Arctic wasn't letting the assassin try to gain any distance to attack him.

His katana was better suited for close range combat while the enemy's trident was best suited for mid-range without any room to properly use that thing it would virtually be useless.

"Get back!" The Assassin made quick work and used the bottom shaft of his trident to send Arctic crashing into one of the side doors of the monorail's car. Yet it still amounted to nothing as Arctic simply used his Ki to propel himself back at the assassin stronger due to the potential energy used to shoot him back increasing the blow of his attacks.

"Tch!" The assassin grunted in exhaustion as they furiously tried to sock Arctic in the face.

"You're open." Maneuvering his katana just in time, Arctic made good use of the Neptunian man's punch to imbue his Ki into the hilt of his katana to powerfully jam it into larger man's exposed torso.

"Guuuarck!" The Assassin coughed up a moderate amount of blood as the force of the blow sent him crashing back at interlinked car doors of the monorail.

"Are you done yet?" Arctic belittled.

"Grch…!" The Assassin spat out some of his blue blood as he tried to use his trident as his support to stand up.

"Quit while your ahead, otherwise I'll be forced to use lethal force..."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not worth being serious against?" The Assassin felt insulted at the non-implied insult to his own skill.

"No, simply because my assignment doesn't call for it. Abandon your mission of assassination, and I assure you that you won't have to die. Otherwise, you'll leave me no choice." In a show of how serious he was, Arctic began to imbue his Ki into the blade which sharpened its edge even further.

"W-Wait, you mean that you weren't using your energy to harden your blade this whole time?" The Assassin couldn't believe that up until this point Arctic was using his raw strength; Not to mention, the blade that he used throughout the battle was barely reinforced, usually steel weapons would shatter when used against weapons transmuted from pure ki.

"My mission is to subjugate any attackers to the princess, not kill them. That doesn't mean that I can't shave off a limb or two if the attacker is unwilling to cooperate." Slowly raising the blade, Arctic showed off the pure black metal of the katana as his bluish-purple aura wrapped around it,

"Final warning, stop resisting or I will be forced to put you down."

The Assassin struggled to get up on his feet as he quietly examined Arctic's posture and demeanor. There were no signs of an opening that he could take, he was going to attack with the intention to incapacitate him.

 _'_ _This guy…he's no ordinary Galactic Federation soldier that I've seen. That technique, that calm mind and unbelievable strength it's as if I'm dealing with one of the old Veterans that took part in the 100-year Planetary Wars.'_

The assassin gritted his teeth at the overwhelming ki that Arctic exuded off his person as he slowly stalks forward.

 _'_ _He's just too powerful to fight, I can't beat him in a straight up fight but…' The assassin smirked, 'My only objective doesn't lie with him but rather-!'_

Taking a big step back, the assassin held back the arm holding his trident and aimed it directly at Arctic.

"If you're so confident that you can put me down then try stopping one of my strongest attacks, punk!? Uoooooooh!" Charging up more Ki, the assassin increased the mass of the energy trident to bigger proportion as it became even larger than his body, in general.

 **"** **Blue Reaper Stance #1: Sure-Kill!"**

"…!" Upon the creation of the ability, Arctic immediately reacted and lunged in with his katana at the ready to put down the Neptunian man. His technique may be ready to be thrown at him, but Arctic proved to be fast enough to do so before the assassin could even blink.

But that led to a mistake on Arctic's part.

"Die you, pathetic excuse of a princess!"

"…!"

Arctic gasped as he paused his attack to notice that the assassin had flung the massive trident over his shoulder to aim at the defenseless princess. She remained in place as the weapon was mere moments from striking her down.

Faced with incoming death, Undine held back her tears at imminent grief as she was quick close her eyes in acceptance.

Eyes widening, Arctic shouted, "MOVE!"

Without hesitation, Arctic released his hold on his katana and used every bit of his power to rush back to Undine. Unarmed and unprepared, he was completely driven by the sole living drive to protect the life of another.

Upon making it, he pushed Undine aside at the last second before the attack had made impact!

***KaBOOOOOOM!***

About half of the Monorail's car exploded as bits and pieces of metal flew off of the rails and scattered into the rushing winds. Watching the smoke cascade through the destroyed car, the Neptunian man wildly laughed to his heart's content.

"Hahahahaha! Yes, we've done it! The princess is finally dead! Woooooooooh! Finally, we can make this a grave statement to King Poseidon, he'll have to break ties with the Galactic federation for failing to protect his own daughter!"

[So, I take it that the mission was a success?] Chiming in a female voice could be heard through the Assassin's ear communicator.

"Yep, the attack made direct contact and everything. If the explosion wasn't enough then the force of getting blown out of the monorail might have killed them in the process." The assassin chuckled.

[Guess that means I don't have to keep charging this long-ranged shot from afar. Shame, it would have really caused enough devastation if I destroyed the princess and the other civilians on board that rail system.]

"Hehehe…why not go through with it? It will still make a pretty great message to the king and federation."

[True, but…you already stole the kill, so it seems a bit gratuitous at this point…]

"Come on, I know that you have an itchy trigger finger, so let it rip once I evacuate from the area, okay?" The Assassin smirked.

[Fine, but I'll try not to enjoy it as much as I ca-! Hey, wait a minute! Who the hell are y-!]

The voice on the communicator was in an obvious state of panic as the sign of a struggle was heard.

"Oi, what's going on!? Is everything okay over there!?" The Assassin gasped.

[I-I've been compromised! Some green man came up from out of nowhere and-and! Kyaaaaaa!]

**[Queen Seal!]**

Along with the pained screams of his comrade, there was an unfamiliar aggressive voice which shouted out an unknown technique. After that the connection between them broke off leaving the Neptunian man distressed.

"Shit! Now I have to go deal with whatever that crap was!"

Just as he was about to take off, the sound of splattering reached his ears.

"No fucking way…"

"Kaaugh!" Splattering out of the smoke cloud a large puddle of blood crept towards the Assassin.

"Huh? N-No, no way! You can't seriously be alive after taking a hit like that!" The Assassin gasped.

Emerging from the smoke a bloody mess, Arctic stood in front of a speechless Undine who managed to get unharmed by the attack but stained in the blood that her protector lost.

"Mr. Arctic…" Undine whimpered.

"This should serve as an applicable apology for my past behavior." Arctic grunted in pain as he looked at the fading trident that was stabbed into his right arm, "Princess Undine, forgive me for my ignorance. My assumptions had blinded me to your suffering and that's unforgiveable."

Arctic gritted his and grasped onto the shaft of the fading trident while drawing the blood the wound made. The pain meant nothing to the dishonor he showed to a strong-willed girl like Undine.

"Holding such a heavy burden for your planet, your race and family. To properly apologize for my insolence allow me to sacrifice my dominant arm."

***SCHLUCK!* *SPLATTEEER!* *DRIP-DRIP!***

Ripping the trident out of his arm, Arctic tossed the trident to the side before glaring at the Assassin, "This will serve as a proper handicap for you. Bring it on."

"Are you seriously intending to fight me like that?" The Assassin was visibly disturbed by how unfazed Arctic was of his gaping arm wound and his will to continue on fighting. Even with an established handicap, he still felt intimidated to face such a strong-willed opponent with no sense of hesitation whatsoever.

"When two people are interlocked in combat, we fight with everything we have. Wits, raw strength, Ki, or tactics. A battle won't be hindered by our body's pain ailing us. We fight until one of us unable to or we soon succumb to death."

Arctic's willful eyes pierced through the Assassins already vulnerable demeanor.

***Chnk!***

Using his race's inherit powers of telekinesis, Arctic raises his left hand and summons to it his katana.

"The fight has only just begun and if you want to take the life of Princess Undine, then you'd best prepare to cast any doubts of getting out of this fight in one piece aside."

Breaking his cold demeanor, Arctic lunged at the assassin with a terrifying roar as he forced the Neptunian man to defend himself by crafting another trident with his Ki. It was like facing a rabid monster that lost its sense of self, attacking without the slightest hint of resorting to defense.

"D-Damn it!" The Assassin tried to match Arctic's mettle by thrusting his trident at the Frost Demon.

"Hrgh!"

***STAB!* *Splatter!***

"A-Are you insane!?" The assassin screamed in fear.

Using his already skewered arm as a shield, Arctic made sure that his enemy was without a weapon to use while in close range. Any normal person would stagger back in pain, but not Arctic, he was literally glaring at the enemy with a raved, wide-eyed expression of tenacity and sheer willpower.

Arctic used the chance to try and thrust the tip of the katana through the Neptunian's torso, but lost the chance when the man backed off out of fear. That would’ve been an understandable move to make, but Arctic didn't let him get too comfortable.

***CLASH!***

"Why the are you backing away? You’re her assassin, you should have been be prepared to lose your life just to get to your target?" Arctic angrily clashed weapons with the assassin.

"S-Shut the hell up!" Pushing Arctic back, the Assassin retaliated out fear than anger as he was now barely parrying each one of Arctic's blows as they zipped across the confines of the destroyed Monorail car.

"D-Diiiiiiiiie!" Slamming the trident into the ground, the Assassin missed Arctic almost intentionally to push him back, but that just made the Frost Demon angrier.

"Are you faltering!? Quit fucking around! Having such a weak resolve to put your life on the line in a simple fight like this is insulting! I couldn't give a damn about your planet, its laws or your stupid pride, but your hesitation is a complete and utter mockery to this young woman's bravery!"

Arctic roared as he leaned in and assaulted the Assassin with a flurry of thrusts and swings that slowly pushed him to the remaining door in the monorail car. Slowly breaking the shaft of the trident, Arctic continued to abuse it with the edge of his ki-enhanced blade and slamming upon it over and over again.

"She knew all too well about her ghastly fate at your hands and even prepared to die, and yet, you come face her lacking the same resolve to die yourself?"

Arctic held his sword lower than his body and builds up enough his strength to lift upwards.

"Gutless coward!"

***SHATTER!* *ZAAAAAAAN!***

"Guuuuuugh!"

Along with the shattered trident, the assassin was met with the sharp end of Arctic's blade which ripped the flesh beneath his hoodie asunder as blood oozed out of his fresh wound. The pain was intense and forced the large man to his knees to clutch at his gushing wounds.

"As a member of *ASTERISK* I have successfully carried out my mission." Arctic looked at the trembling remains of his opponent who was now cowering on the floor like a wimp.

"You bastard, who said that you won? I'm still alive, aren't I?" The assassin tried to save face and form an energy trident once more.

"No, like I said before, I never intended to kill you. I just needed to reprehend you whether it be by severing a limb or using another set of means that I never brought up." Arctic swiped the Neptunian Man's blood off of his katana and sheathed the black-bladed weapon.

"And what would that b-!"

***SHIIING!***

Upon the materialization of the Energy Trident, the assassin's entire arm was encased by solid ice.

"W-What?" The assassin gasped in fear before he noticed that his entire body was starting to get colder as frost grew on his limbs and face, "What the hell is going on? What did you do to m-aagh!"

"I simply used my ability on you. **Sub-Zero Rakshasa,** with it I can manipulate my Ki to transmute a form of Cryokinesis and its effectiveness is only amplified with my swordplay." Arctic stated.

"If you're just using ice abilities, then I should have no problem breaking out of it with my energy! Haaaaaaah!" Forcing himself out, the assassin released all of the Ki that he could spare to thaw himself out, but that only accelerated the process of ice encroaching all over his body.

"Eh?" The Neptunian blinked in confusion as more than half of his body was encased in ice.

"It's a shame that you faced someone like me because I tend to be quite complicated with how I fight my battles." Arctic explained, "By imbuing my aura into my blade, I could properly sow in some of the seeds of your defeat by innovating my ice powers to properly put down my opponents. Meaning, my Cryokinesis accelerates its process of freezing victims by feeding off of their Ki to confine them in a prison of ice."

"O-Oh, come on!" The Neptunian shivered as he now left with just his head unfrozen.

"Perhaps, if you didn't lose your resolve to fight back and indirectly let the aura surrounding you weaken, then you wouldn't have ended up like this." Arctic shook his head, "Now stay frozen until the authorities take you in, dumbass."

"D-DAMMIT ALL TO HE-!"

***CLACKLE-CLACKLE!***

Frozen from head to toe, the assassin was encased in a heavy block of ice.

"Mission completed." Sighing, Arctic took a needed break and leaned up against the block of ice without any regard of the opponent he defeated.

"M-Mr. Arctic, thank y-!" Undine bowed her head in gratitude but had her chin held up by Arctic's tail stretching outward to make her look him in the eye.

"Don't thank me, I just did my job to act as your bodyguard. That's all."

"B-But, you just saved my life. I can't just stay quiet about that!"

"Look…" Arctic raised a hand at that.

"Eh?" Undine blinked in confusion.

"If you really want to thank me then try to get stronger. Not strong in the sense of physical power, but mental fortitude. If your life is constantly going to be on the line, then try to steel yourself to keep on living. If the others after you and your father's lives were as gutless like this trash then there's no possible way that you should die to them. You're strong, and I refuse to fathom that fools like them should even claim your lives, understood?"

Arctic averted his eyes away from Undine, he still wasn't accustomed to having an emotional conversation. Although, he wasn't intentionally trying to be touching, Arctic's words were able to push the young princess to tears.

"Y-Yeah..." Pushing those tears aside to give Arctic a big smile, Undine gave him a toothy grin, "I'll do my best. Thank you, Mr. Arctic."

Looking at Undine's face, he noticed a similarity between her grin and an annoying rookie, "Urgh… I can't believe that I would start making similarities using that kid as an example."

"Huh?" Undine blinked in confusion.

"It's nothing…wait…" Arctic shook his head before remembering a certain call from these past days from his less annoying co-worker about something "incredible" happening later.

"You know, after we finish shopping for what you're looking for-."

"No, I don't think I want to continue shopping anymore after what happened." Undine gestured to the frozen man that Arctic was sitting against.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and besides I think that my father would rather me come back alive than with a souvenir in hand." Undine joked.

"I suppose that's true, but if you're willing to stay on the planet for a bit longer, you can stick around with me and Aurion to catch glimpse of something amazing." Arctic smirked.

"Depends… Will it involve the embarrassment and suffering of others?" Undine asked.

"Definitely."

"Then I'm obviously in." Undine giggled, evilly.

"Good…" Taking a single glance at his katana, Arctic sighed, "And to try and answer the question that you asked before. This is a katana that was common to find on Earth."

"Oooh! Now we're getting into friendly conversation, eh?" Undine playfully rubbed her hands.

"I'm just killing the remaining 10 minutes until we arrive at the next station. Don't push it, kid." Arctic groaned.

"Either way, I'm starting to get to know you better. So is Earth your home planet, I thought that Frost Demons inhabited the Snow Planet, Korviska." Undine asked.

"No…I was actually born on Korviska. Earth is a dead planet without any life on it." Arctic said, solemnly.

"Oh…" Undine frowned noticing the shift in tone but tried to salvage things, "So what is that blade made of?"

"Well, this used to belong an earthling, my teacher. She told me a story about how the most infamous Blacksmith in the Universe crafted the blade out of the hardest metal in the world, Katchin."

Arctic unsheathed the sword only a little to reveal the black blade.

"Whoa, are you serious!? Katchin is literally the hardest and rarest ore to find in the universe! How was your master able to part with it to her student…? No offense." Undine lightly blushed because of her outburst.

"None taken, but…she never really passed it on to me per say…she… Nevermind…" Arctic averted his eyes, the memory was a bit too painful to remember.

"O-Oh my bad for hitting a touchy nerve, well how about your master? What was your relationship with her?" Undine asked, cursing to herself because she just made things worse.

"…At first, we had a complex relationship…" Arctic closed his eyes as he reminisced about a less painful memory.

 ** _Planet: Korviska_** _(Flashback- 18 years ago)_

_Near the remains of a burnt down home, a young Arctic was scarcely dressed in peasant clothing as he sat near a couple of dead bodies. Two of them belonging to a couple of rugged buff aliens and the other two being that of a deceased married couple of Frost Demons that those buff aliens stiffed._

***Munch!* *Munch!***

_Eating the blood soaked rations that he scavenged from the dead bodies, he simply observed his surroundings as he was surrounded by a group of thuggish aliens varying from different races, they were enraged at the sight of two of their fellow space pirates being dead at the feet of a child and sought out revenge._

_"Don't think that you'll get away with that, runt!"_

_"We, the Black Sun Pirates won't stand by and let you leave with your life!"_

_The aliens roared out in rage as they prepared their weapons while a calm-headed Arctic continued to observe his soon to be killers while reaching for the blood-soaked scimitar that he jacked from one of the space pirates that he killed._

_"Get hi-!"_

_"STOOOOOOP!" Overpowering the command, a humanoid woman pushed through the crowd of space pirates to come into view of Arctic with a serious look on her face._

_The woman looked to be fairly young for her age, but her tired and sharp purple eyes told another story about her true age. She had messy black hair, fair pale skin, and an athletic build as her state of attire consisted of a thick black duster, a yellow t-shirt underneath, roughed up blue pants and a pair of brown leather boots strapped up with an array of boots. Her most noticeable trait was the thick headband that was wrapped around her forehead._

_Looking around at the crew of space pirates, she said,_

_"And here I was wondering why you lot weren't finished pillaging this village. Don't you know that Korviska's royal squadron will be on our asses if we don't return to base?"_

_"Yes, captain, but that brat over there killed two of our men." One of the pirates expressed his rage towards the Frost Demon boy._

_"A child? How did we miss one when we attacked this place? Did he come right after?" The woman asked._

_"No, captain, we found him along with the burning building and bodies just we arrived."_

_"So, what your telling me is that this kid just robbed and killed a married couple that was a part of his race, then slayed two of my men?" The woman sounded furious._

_"We know captain, that's-!"_

_"FUCKING SICK!" The woman smiled._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" The space pirates gasped in surprise as their captain walked towards Arctic without any caution._

_"Hey, kid, why not join my crew? Ever since the Galactic Federation has been signing in for planets to join their alliance, I haven't been able to conquer as many planets as I want. So, I'm about to start my 30th Planet Raid here on Korviska, the most heavily fortified planet in the entirety of Universe, and I'm in need of a replacement for the two men that I lost? So, what do you say?"_

**_*SHIING!* *THUD!*_ **

_Just when the woman was about to pet Arctic's head, her hand was met with the cool steel of the scimitar that Arctic cleverly hid in the snow._

_"Hm?_ _" Looking surprised rather than pained, the woman looked back to notice that her hand was lying in the snow in a bloody mess. Her entire crew was speechless as they were about to rush in on the Frost Demon until they heard their captain loudly cackle._

_"Ohohohohoho! You didn't even hesitate! Now I really want you on my crew!" The woman cloaked her bleeding stump with ki to reduce her loss of blood._

_"Die…" Arctic whispered as he intended to go for the woman's head._

_"I admire your tenacity, but…"_

**_*WOOOOOSH!*_ **

_"G-Gugh…!"_

**_*Spraaaaaaaaay~!*_ **

_"Know your limits, kid…" The woman pulled out her cleverly hidden katana and instantaneously carved a deep enough cut through the boy's chest to knock him unconscious._

_"Oi, get this kid back to the base and patch him up!" The woman called out to her crew before looked down at Arctic face down in the snow as his blood stained the snow around him. Her smile was that of pure and utter excitement that bordered on pure insanity, "I don't want my new cabin boy dying on me…"_

**Present**

"A really…complex relationship…" Arctic shook his head as he placed his hand on the scar on his chest which remained to this day.

"Were you in love with her?" Undine asked.

"Quiet…" Arctic narrowed his eyes at Undine.

"OMG! You totally were in love with her!" Undine giggled.

"You know…I could beat you until you lose consciousness and blame it on the assassin. No one would ever know that I did it…" Arctic threatened.

"Geez…learn to take a joke, Mr. Sunshine."

"I don't do jokes." Arctic groaned.

"Could've fooled me…" Undine smirked.

On the rooftops, nearby the monorail track, Aurion sat next to an incapacitated body of an unconscious Neptunian woman with a heart crested glyph on her chest.

Sensing the malicious energy completely gone from the area and the incoming monorail, he smiled and said, "Looks like everything turned out fine."

Drawing a card from his deck, Aurion simply lays on near the unconscious Female assassin.

"It was quite a clever plan to split up and try to make a contingency plan to destroy the monorail if the straightforward assassination didn't work. Too bad you made it obvious that there would be more than one of you. If there's a next time, you should probably realize it's not safe to underestimate my ***ASTERISK*** Branch."

***Beep-Beep!***

"Now if you'll excuse me." Answering his cellphone, Aurion said, "Why hello there, Ambassador of Peace, Coral. Yes, we were able to safely protect the princess. Any defects? No, everything went without a hitch, but you may have to help call in for…"

Spotting the last damaged part of the monorail, Aurion sweatdropped, "Public Damage costs…no, it wasn't Dive this time. Give the young man a break, he's not always causing damage left and right, you know."

After all of the commotion the monorail stopped at the station and had already called the authorities to take in the criminals after Aurion explained the situation of the damages. With the damages paid for and Arctic's deep wounds being patched up by a handy dandy Stim pack, everything came full circle with a satisfying ending.

Well, not completely satisfying yet…

During the night at the front door to Rose's café, Zenya waited patiently as Aurion and Arctic arrive alongside Undine who was carried by Arctic for the quick ride.

"Took you guys long enough and…" Noticing Undine, Zenya asked, "Isn't she the Neptunian Princess? Wasn't she supposed to be sent back to her home planet ages ago?"

"She was, but Arctic told her about what you messaged us before and now she wants to see the big surprise behind those doors." Aurion patted Undine on the head, “Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to escort her to a secure space port the next morning.”

"Well, before we enter it's an honor to meet you, Princess." Zenya bowed.

"No need for formalities, I only came here to ridicule those two rookies that Arctic told me about! He's very great at telling stories, y'know." Undine excitedly jumped about in place.

"Oh, really?" Zenya playfully prodded the Frost Demon.

"What?" Arctic groaned.

"I never took you for the type to get…social." Zenya teased with a surprise look on her face.

"I'm always talking to you, aren't I?" Arctic crossed his arms.

"Yeah, saying dismissive and sarcastic comments before you walk off to even let me say a word of response doesn't really count as being social." Zenya chided, but Arctic simply averted his gaze from the taller woman.

“Oh trust me, he’s very social. He even told me a quick story about his pa-ow!” Undine rubbed her rear and pouted after getting whipped by the Frost Demon’s tail.

“That was told to you in the confidence that you wouldn’t spread it out.” Arctic narrowed his eyes.

“Sheesh excuse me for trying to keep a conversation going…” Undine whimpered, “Is he always-?”

“Yes, but…” Zenya gave the Frost Demon a warm smile before giving a bitter one to Undine, “You learn to almost tolerate it.”

“That does not fill me with confidence.” Undine groaned, “S-So can we go in or what because I really am in need of a laugh, and some blueberry muffins.”

"Sure, we've been keeping them waiting so I’ll show you the way." Zenya guided Undine to the door.

“Shall w-hm?” Just before Aurion could take a step for the door, he heard Arctic say,

"Yet again, you were right…"

"Hm, what was that, Arctic?" Aurion leaned in with his ear stuck out, he was going to break the Frost Demon's ice-cold shell for sure, “I couldn’t hear you…”

"Go to hell." Arctic walked past his superior as he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Worth a shot…"

***GACHA!***

Aurion shrugged as he joined the others of *ASTERISK* and Undine see an unbelievable sight once they opened the door.

"Welcome, esteemed guests to Rose's Café~!"

"Welcome, esteemed guests to Rose's Café~!"

. . . .

In unison two beautiful maids bowed and sent a cute wink their way before they paused upon realization of who they were greeting. In maid outfits, wearing wigs and make up, both Dive and Cabba froze in place once they saw their comrades stand right in front of them with their different judging expressions.

"Hello, boys, I see that Miss Rose is putting you through the wringer, eh?" Aurion sheepishly rubbed his head.

"So, this is what you two during your time off, I’m honestly not surprised..." Arctic looked away in disgust.

***Flash!***

"This is so going on my SpaceBook page." Zenya snapped a photo with a smile on her face.

"OMG! I totally have to post this on my Zwitter account! Say cheese, buffoons! You’re about to be famous to my 500,000 followers! Woohoo!" Undine didn't hesitate to snap as many photos as she can.

Met with a ton of embarrassment all the two young men could was cry silently…

“Not even a full year and we’re already the laughingstock for our superiors. Oh, god! This means we really did peak after joining the Defense Force…!” Cabba wailed.

“…W-Well, at least things can’t get any worse from rock bottom am I right, hehehe…ugh…” Dive sadly chuckled as he slumped down in defeat.

**Outer Space- Above Planet Gaia’s atmosphere**

The blue vibrancy of the rotating planet illuminated the long-tabled dining room where a belligerent gray skinned Neptunian angrily sat on one end of the beautifully crafted table with his teeth angrily bared. The news of his two top assassins failing to end the accursed bloodline of his pathetic kind was not the best of news to hear.

Especially in the company that he shared…

“Soooo, I take it that your professionals couldn’t handle the job, correct?” Spoke a methodical voice from within the shadows of the

“T-True, but don’t worry, we have plenty more insurrectionists ready and willing to sacrifice their lives to our cause. W-We’ll definitely have the princess dead, I sw-!”

***Whiiiir~!***

***SNAP!***

“Hguk-wait, please, wait-!” In a matter of seconds, two tall individual appeared to either side of the Neptunian with one them violently lifting him up into the air. The Neptunian struggled in vain as they futilely clasped at his attacker’s feminine yet powerfully pulsing forearm.

“Oh, Mr. Orson, I have nothing to worry about because I technically lost zilch from this agreement. The Red Abyss Syndicate was to supply you and your terrorists with ample supply of weapons and funds to expedite your revolution against your government. And once you lot finally usurped power and returned to independence, the Syndicate would receive the “fee” that was promised.”

The methodical voice from the shadows giggled, “But seeing as to how all of these attempts have led to failure, I was sent by my leader to make sure and see that our investments weren’t all for nothing by seeing if you could even execute just a single little princess. You’ve seen how that turned out, so I was given express permission to terminate our agreement with you should things turn out the way they did.”

“But-gack-! Y-You can’t-! M-My men will av-aveng-!”

“Avenge you? No, not quite, in fact, they’d only be more into the cause than ever. Especially after they realize that one of the Galactic Federation’s special agents killed their leader in cold blood. And without a strong leader to guide them, they’ll find the Syndicate to be a more stable substitute.” The methodical voice’s tone became deeper and threatening, “Otherwise, they’re free to go home. Go home and be met with execution for all of the death that they brought upon the Neptunian Royal Family…”

“…Grck!” The Neptunian insurgent leader limply hanged up in the air, eyes dyed in despair.

“Don’t you worry your little head, Mr. Orsen. The fate of your people’s future are in our capable hands…” Emerging from the shadows, a bandaged arm mechanically moved into the light to snap its fingers, “Strea?”

***SNAP!***

***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!***

One of the tall figures placed their hands on the back of the hanging Neptunian and released a violent bolt of lightning that engulfed Orsen’s entire body.

“Gagagagagagagagagaga!”

“…Kale?”

***SNAP!***

***CRUSH!* *SN~AP!* *POP!***

The body of the Neptunian lifelessly crumpled onto the ground with a sickening thud.

“Good job, girls! Were it not for the fact that you two were my property, I would automatically gave you raises.” The methodical voice clapped before imperiously pointing their bandaged hand towards the planet, “But I will allow the first person to gnab me that princess as extra assurance for this wasted trip about an hour of free time. Exciting isn’t it?”

“…”

“…” Neither of the figures replied.

“Ah, right, hard to celebrate the chance to be given free will when you currently don’t have it… Meh, the first one to do it will be happily surprised! Now go…go…”

The figures were shooed out of the room.

“And make sure to give bring me back some rare *ASTERISK* souvenirs while you’re at it too. I’ve just been dying to get me a pair of green antennae…”

The methodical voice’s giddy laughter echoed throughout the walls of their cloaked battleship that was more than half the size of the planet’s moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter along with the two remaining members of Asterisk now being revealed. This chapter I really emphasized on world building the Universe of the fic.
> 
> Now that all of the introductions are out of the way, we'll be moving onto the first arc of the story.
> 
> *ASTERISK* members:
> 
> -Aurion (Namekian): Chief
> 
> -Arctic (Frost Demon): Vice-Chief
> 
> -Zenya Bordeaux (Race of Hera): Second Class member
> 
> -Dive Genus (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]
> 
> -Cabba Cultivar (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a DIVE into deeper waters…

**Chapter 3: Taking a DIVE into deeper waters…**

* * *

**Planet: Gaia**

* * *

"Woohoo!" The sound of red sneakers beating the paved ground of the sidewalk filled the streets as a black blur zoomed through bustling crowds of aliens with supersonic speeds. As it came up on a busy delayed intersection, the black blur simply began to hop off each vehicle's roof one by one as lightly as they could though they still received the complementary road rage symbol for number one through a few pissed off drivers' windows.

With a loud *CLANK!* the black blur landed on the arch of a street light, taking a big bite of a blueberry muffin to survey the area. Ah, rush hour, it was definitely something that took getting used to considering that Sadala, despite having one of the strongest armies in the Universe was still a rural plant that was teeming wild life, you know, the usual saber tooth here and a huge dinosaur there.

Ah, Dive sure does miss those simple days, but he's still gotten used to the city life. Now he was a city boy eating a freshly made blueberry muffin from a café that will never be named until he was done repressing the horrible memory.

***BEEP!* *BEEP!***

"Fwlo?" Dive stood up on the flimsy streetlight and answered his phone, not even bothering to take the muffin out of his mouth.

[Dive, the Chief wants us to gather at Central Square for our assignment. Where are you right now?] Cabba said from the other end of the line.

"Mmmmmmfh…mmmffns…hwungy…gffht…bwhu…whan…twho…" Dive muffled as held up a bag of muffins.

[Oh, you did? What kind?]

"Mmmwuemwerry…"

[That's freaking wizard, man! You wouldn't happen to have any butter on you, ri-?] A loud "AHEM" was heard from the background of the call.

"Mmmmh?" Dive tilted his head and muffled in confusion.

[Uh, never mind… Please hurry, I think Arctic is a few seconds away from turning me into a popsicle by glaring at me alone.] Cabba whispered that last part.

Scarfing down the remains of his muffin, Dive happily saluted at his phone and exclaimed, "You've got it, Cabs!"

[…Dive its rude to eat with your mouth full. C'mon, manners…]

"Hehe, whoops…sorry." Dive laughed as he hung up the phone and bounced off the streetlight into the air. He kept himself afloat and focused on the four familiar power signatures coming from the east, "Lets jet!" In a burst of white aura, the young saiyan zipped through the skies above the ground streets and below the bustling skyways.

He never got sick of the colorful lights that the buildings shone along with the many individual aliens filling the streets of the planet's cities whether that's through constant chatter or selling off their wares. Compared to the rural life of being on Sadala, Gaia was absolutely teeming with excitement, but if there's one thing that he still wasn't used to it had to be the smell of smoke and garbage.

It might not be affecting the planet's inhabitants, but his trained sniffer was always sensitive to strong scents and that would mostly mess with picking him up the trail of anyone that he can't distinguish through simple energy sensing.

The flight to Central Square wasn't far. About a fifteen minutes fly, as a round plaza sat in the middle of a busy street of vehicles moving around the roundabout. It had to be busy considering that most of the important bank stuff and politic stuff happens around the place. Well, at least that's what the Chief said during his orientation.

Spotting four, no, five familiar faces near the plaza's trademark golden statue of the planet Gaia, Dive descends with a graceful rolling spin before dismounting with a simple wave and smile, "Hi."

"Ah, Dive, looks like you finally made it." Aurion warmly welcomed the young man with a smile.

"Your late." While Arctic graced him with the cold shoulder as he didn't even bother to look back at the saiyan.

"Hehe, sorry…" Dive scratched his head.

_'The Chief and Vice-Chief are contrasting each other as usual…' Dive bitterly laughed, he never felt so welcomed and unwelcomed at the same before._

Arms crossed, Aurion seriously looked amongst his four agents, "Now that your all he-hm? Dive?" Aurion blinked at the young saiyan suddenly standing in front of him.

"Muffin?" Dive pulled out a blueberry muffin to Aurion.

"Why that's nice of you, young man, but I'm not in the mood to eat. But thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it."

Dive nods at that and moved on.

"Such a nice young man."

Dive walked over to Cabba and held out a muffin from the bag, "Muffin?"

"Sure, thanks…" Stomach growling at the sweet scent of the pastry, Cabba gladly accepted.

"No problem." Dive walked over to Arctic, "Muf-?"

"…" The Frost Demon didn't even acknowledge the Saiyan and yet a cold chill still crawled up Dive's spine.

"…S-Sorry…" Dive slinked back, and turned to Zenya, "Muffin?"

"No thanks, I already had breakf-Dive!" Zenya exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Focus and stop interrupting the Chief when he's debriefing a mission." Zenya scolded.

"No, no, its quite alright, Zenya!" The Namekian laughed, "Things like this are quite nice sometimes, it really brings the group together, isn't that right, Arctic?"

"…The mission please…" Arctic sighed.

"Fine, fine, but first, Dive?" Aurion directed the Saiyan's gaze to their guest seated on the bench, "Don't you have anything to say to Princess Undine?"

"I was wondering when someone was going to include me in your group dynamic. So, where's my muffin?" Undine playfully winked as she now wore a black tank top, an unzipped hoodie, blue denim shorts and red sneakers.

Dive took a moment to blankly stare at Undine as unpleasant feelings began to bubble up from within him.

"You can't have any…" Dive flatly rejected and held the bag away from her.

"Dive…" Zenya groaned as she was about to drill some manners into the young man but stopped once she heard Undine's sudden laughter.

"Still holding a sore spot because I spread pictures of you and your cute friend dressing drag onto the extranet?" Undine teased, her posts were already trending with about a million likes and demeaning comments to back up how pathetic the two saiyans looked.

"…Ah-Ahem…C-Cute?" Cabba blushed and coughed out bits of his muffin that caught in his throat.

"No, you don't get a muffin because you said I looked ugly as a girl, and that hurt my feelings." Dive sadly looked away hiding a single tear.

"Aw, I'm sorry, look, I don't think you'd make an ugly girl, heck, you'd look way better in any dress that I choose for you than the way you dress yourself now." Undine snickered.

"Why thank you. Muffin?" Dive happily stuck out the muffin.

"W-Wait, hold on, Dive, I don't think that was a compliment." Cabba sweatdropped.

"AHEM!" Aurion's loud cough garnered everyone in the plaza's sudden attention, "Excuse me for interrupting such a vibrant display of youth, but we really must get this debriefing over with before we take up too much time, understood?"

All of the agents (Arctic included) nodded.

"Now *ASTERISK* gather around me." Aurion authoritatively folded his arms behind his back.

"Sir!" Everyone did just that, and much to Undine's confusion, she saw all four of the agents place one hand in front of the other to weirdly resemble the symbol that their agency's name implied.

"At ease. First, I'd like to thank all of you for your great work this past week. Stopping a road raging kidnapper and preventing an assassination with no casualties. Plus, our new recruits Dive and Cabba have finally shown progress in settling in. Makes me proud to be the leader of this branch's squad." Aurion pushed up his glasses as he began to tear up, "W-We've sure came a long way, haven't we?"

"He's doing it again…" Zenya shook her head, she never understands how sentimental the chief can be each time they gather to get a mission or share their reports.

Groaning, Arctic walked over to the sniffling Namekian and pulled out a hanky from his vest's pocket.

"Thank you, Arctic…" Aurion loudly blew into it before recomposing himself, "S-Sorry about that. Now to the reason why I called you all here today. You all remember Princess Undine. Say hello Princess."

"Hello princess." Undine flippantly waved.

"Just the other day, Arctic and I were tasked with keeping this brave young woman safe from assassins coming from her home planet. We were able to prevent them from doing the vile deed of taking her life and successfully detained them. As we speak, they're being properly processed to and judged by the Galactic Federation." Aurion crossed his arms, "Now all that's left is to escort Princess Undine to the Bespa spaceport, Dive and Cabba, I'll leave that up to you."

"R-Really!?" Dive and Cabba excitedly gasped.

"Really…?" Zenya asked, uncertain.

"We really get to have our own mission!?" Dive happily jumped in place.

"B-By ourselves?" Cabba was less enthusiastic than his friend but still wore a bright smile.

Aurion gave the two a grin and a thumbs up.

"Haha! Yes, finally!" Dive bounced about in joy.

"I can't wait to tell Captain Renso about this!" Cabba laughed.

Both saiyans rushed to Undine, who did a double take at the two's sudden exuberance.

"Princess, we won't let you down!" Both saiyans saluted.

"R-Right, thanks…" Undine nervously laughed.

Walking over to Aurion, Zenya curiously quirked an eyebrow at her boss.

"Sir with all due respect…" Zenya watched the two saiyans bumble about in incessant laughter and joy like a pair of children, "…Do I even have to say anything?"

"I believe that they're capable of at least this much, Zenya. So, what's the harm?"

"Well, it makes sense based on the spot that you've chosen for the meeting."

Zenya nodded at the Namekian's words finding logic in them considering that the station wasn't too far from where they were at.

"…Well, I don't see the reason why the rookies are the only ones escorting her." Arctic commented.

"Is that perchance a request to go with them?" Surprised, Zenya raised an eyebrow. Was that concern she heard in the Frost Demon's tone?

"Don't be absurd, but I wouldn't mind if someone went with them to make sure that they don't screw it up. Just because the first batch of assassins failed won't mean that terrorist group won't send more to strike while the iron's hot." Arctic narrowed his eyes as he kept a close watch on the moving populace around the plaza.

"True, but… Are you offering to stay with them?" Zenya asked.

"…No…"

"Because it really sounds like you do. Oh, wait, let me guess, your worried about the princess, aren't you?" Zenya giggled.

"Protecting her life is the objective of the mission, so of course I'd want for things to go smoothly." Arctic stated in neutral manner.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it…" Zenya groaned and shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt you to admit to actually being fond of someone."

"Ahem…again…" Aurion coughed, "Your concerns aren't falling on deaf ears, Arctic, but I believe that the boys are capable of holding their own. If I've learned anything during my travels across the space, its to believe in the potential of Saiyans."

"…If that's what you wish then so be it…" Arctic passively shrugged.

"Besides, I have something more urgent that requires both of you to assist me."

"…!"

"…"

Both Zenya and Arctic looked to Aurion shocked to hear their Chief's lighthearted of voice became a few notches to low and gravely firm. It was made even more unsettling based on the fact that he was still wearing his usual smile while directing his attention to the three teenagers.

"Now Cabba and Dive?" He called out.

"Yes, sir!" The two saiyans studiously saluted their chief.

"I want you two to be absolutely vigilant while escorting the Princess, understand? If anything were to happen to her…" Aurion warned.

"Don't worry, Chief, you can leave it to us! We'll escort Princess Undine so hard that she'll be off the planet in no time!" Dive laughed.

"We promise, we won't let you all down." Cabba saluted.

Zenya shook her head, "At least you two are looking livelier than ever, but remember. Should anything go wrong; don't make a mess, avoid civilian casualties at all cost…"

"Yep, yep, we got it, Zen-!" It was the same old, same old that the orange haired Heranian doles to them just before a mission.

"Dive…" Zenya coldly narrowed her eyes at the sleeping mask wearing saiyan, "Did I say that I was finished…?"

"U-Urp, no, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am…" Dive shrunk back and bowed his head.

"Oof, talk about being whipped…" Undine joked.

"AHEM!" Zenya's steely stare moved to Undine.

"S-Sorry…"

Cabba sweatdropped as he watched both his friend and the princess crumple under Zenya's imperious glare. Their superior may be strict and nice, but his personal experience with saiyan women gave him the common decency not to push the buttons of any woman from any race.

"And the last thing that I want you two to remember and take to heart should things get worse." She strongly clasped both of the young men's shoulders, "Focus on keeping your lives and rely on each other. Do I make myself clear?"

Zenya pulled back and crossed her arms to be met with the surprised faces of both Dive and Cabba. That was certainly a new one for the pair, usually the last thing she lectures them was about following some random regulation.

"Do I make myself clear you two?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Dive and Cabba ardently saluted the woman, as they're earlier overzealous attitude was replaced with resolved tension though it didn't do much to wipe the smile off of Dive's face.

"Good. Now Princess, I wish that you have a safe trip back home." Zenya bowed.

"Thank you, its been nice getting to know you Miss Zenya despite our short time together." Undine gracefully curtsied, "And you too Sir Aurion, I really wished that I could have had the chance to hear a tale from one of the Galactic Federation's vaunted heroes."

"No worries, I'd be happy to share with you my stories once your planet's situation had been sorted out." Aurion waved the notion off.

"What are they talking about… Is the Chief really that known to the Federation?" Dive scratched his head and whispered to Cabba.

"Are you ser-? Right, right, I forgot that you weren't interested in the politics that surrounded the Federation much less Sadala's own affairs. I'll fill you in on it later…" Cabba facepalmed at his friend's own ignorance and thought, _'We've been here for a month, it wouldn't have killed you to do some research…'_

"If it'll ever be sorted out…" Undine frowned and sadly smiled as the thought of finally returning home finally hit her. It may have been short lived and dreadfully frightening, but the stimulation was an exciting change of pace than staying cooped up in the castle all day and going back to being paranoid about anyone and everyone.

"…" Arctic walked past her, and didn't deem to give eye contact as he lowly said, "Remember what I said…"

_-"If you really want to thank me then try to get stronger. Not strong in the sense of physical power, but mental fortitude. If your life is constantly going to be on the line, then try to steel yourself to keep on living. If the others after you and your father's lives were as gutless like this trash then there's no possible way that you should die to them. You're strong, and I refuse to fathom that fools like them should even claim your lives, understood?"-_

"R-Right, I'll do my best, thanks, Arctic." Undine reached her arms out to hug the Frost Demon but flinched back after getting a flick to the nose by his tail, "H-Hey!"

"I don't do jokes, or **hugs** …" And with that Arctic walked off just far enough next to Aurion, "Also, I trust that you'll keep what I told you in confidence a secret, understood?"

"Yes, sir…" Undine still fussed over her aching nose but taunted the Frost Demon by sticking out her tongue. Their time together might have seemed short too, but she knew that the Frost Demon was such a softie underneath that cold exterior.

"Hey, Vice-Chief do you have any words of encouragement for us too?" Dive laughed, hoping to milk some good tidings from the usually cold Frost Demon.

"…Try hard not to die and screw up, Genus." Arctic shrugged.

"Wow, thanks, sir! I promise that I won't let you down!" Dive valiantly saluted.

"D-Dive, I don't think he was trying to encoura-…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind…" Cabba stopped, he couldn't bring himself to dampen his friend's bright mood.

"Everyone be careful and have a lovely day!"

Taking flight, Aurion along with Arctic and Zenya waved the trio goodbye albeit with Arctic barely putting in the effort to do so as they flew off in bursts of white aura, moving at sonic speeds into the deep blue skies above.

"So, Chief… How serious is this issue?" Zenya asked as they managed to enter the space just below the skyways.

"Deadly serious…" Aurion emphasized the "Deadly" part which caused even the stoic faced Arctic to slightly narrow his eyes. The Namekian could already tell that his Vice-Chief was catching his meaning.

"I'll show you two around the site that collective reports made the sighting…"

Looking at their three superiors fly off, Dive immediately turned to his best friend and punched his open palm, "We've got this, right?"

"It surely will be a walk in the park." Cabba also noticed that the station was near the plaza they were staying at. It almost made him disappointed, it was obvious that the Chief gave them a handicap for their mission, but the thought being given a solo mission that they can handle themselves is an honor in of itself either way, "To make the trip go faster, we should probably fly there. Reduces any contact with civilians should anything happen."

"Sounds like a plan, man!" Taking to the air, Dive began to float over to Undine, "Alright, Princess! Let's take you home!"

"Fine, but do you think we cou-?" Undine stuck out her hand but proceeded to clench her eyes shut once the saiyan powerfully flew off into the distance.

"FOLLOW ME!" Dive bellowed as he was already gone from sight.

"…"

"…You can't fly, can you?" Cabba sweatdropped.

"I thought that should at least be obvious…" Undine rolled her and shook her head.

"So…uh, shall we?" Cabba approached her but hesitated once she gave him a wary stare, "I mean if its okay with you because you can't fly, but I can… Not that I'm saying you can't ever fly, I mean, with enough training over your chi then its definitely possibly, and I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Sure are. In fact, it was frankly annoying, y'know."

"O-Oh, sorry…" Cabba frowned and lowered his head.

"Sheesh, I was only joking, Chatterbox." Undine winked.

"O-Oh…Oh! Okay, well, um…thanks…?" Cabba awkwardly smiled.

"Geez, your too straightforward." Undine shook her head, _'A step up from Arctic's brooding and more the fun for me… In fact…'_ A clever idea was starting to percolate in that maniacal pretty of her's.

"Say Cabba, my things were already transferred to the Space Bay this morning, so…"

But before the Neptunian Princess could finish, a huge wave of wind hit the both of them as Dive returned back to the plaza. The young saiyan was laughing hysterically as he approached the pair.

"So… I kind of forgot my way to the Space Port…hehe…"

***SMACK!***

_'Is this guy really serious right now…' Undine sweatdropped._

Cabba facepalmed, "Dive… The Port is literally a straightforward trip downtown… Just keep flying forward, and you'll make it. You'll know when you see it." Considering that it was the first space port that they used when arriving on the planet only a few months ago.

"Got it!" Dive turned to Undine with a cheeky smile, "Also, sorry Princess. I kind of forgot to ask if you could fly and when I didn't see you behind me, I kind of got the picture, heh…my bad…" Dive scratched his head.

"Oh, n-no problem. Really…" Undine coyly laughed before immediately looking to Cabba, "Also, Cabba about what I was about to say…hey, hey, what are you-? Eeek!"

The Neptunian squeaked as Dive tactlessly picked her up, the fashion of it would look more elegant if he wasn't hefting her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"There! That ought to make things easy!" Dive proudly laughed.

"D-Dive, I-!" Cabba stretched out his arm to halt his friend but…

"Now let's go, Cabba! For reals time! Woohoo!"

"Heeeeelp meeeeee!"

Dive hollered and cheered as he was already barreling through the skies once again yet this time, he was accompanied by the panicked screaming of the princess hanging off his shoulder and holding onto dear life.

"..." Frozen in place, Cabba takes a deep breath before trailing after the pair in a burst of white aura, "It's okay, Cabba, the mission will go directly as planned. I mean, we're just dropping off the princess which is way simpler than stopping an overnight revolt. I'm sure that nothing will go wrong… Dear kais above, I really hope that I didn't jinx us."

Just as the trio cleared the area, a black Harley jet bike pulls itself out of the corner behind one of the building's alleys. A leather jacketed individual donned in a worn-out black motorcycle helmet observed the two saiyans in the air, more specifically, Dive with a panicking Undine over his shoulder as it reflected off their dark polarized visor.

***Vroooom~! Vrooooom~!***

Their leather gloved hands trembled before aggressively turning up the torque of the bike, collecting enough exhaust to cause some of the populace discomfort in the form of a fit of violent coughing before taking off into the skies after the *ASTERISK* agents.

By lagging their speed and keeping themselves at a distance, they avoided arousing their suspicion. Now, all they needed to do was wait before striking…

* * *

Bespa Space Port, one of many space ports that inhabited planet Gaia. The tides of aliens of varying races poured out to and fro through gates and carrier shuttles. As the central nexus for businesses and opportunities, Planet Gaia was a hot podge of races trying to establish themselves a place in the universe.

A hot podge that Dive and Cabba have well established themselves in after being dropped off in the exact port for the past four months.

"It feels like its been ages since we've last been here." Cabba breathed in, nostalgically as they walked around the place for a bit.

"Really? Feels like only four months to me." Dive shrugged while following Cabba, garnering a few odd stares in the process.

"That's because it has been four months…" Cabba chuckled, "And I think we've grown quite a bit since then, right?"

"Meh, we could still do way better...whoa…" Dive rebalanced himself.

"Strange, I thought you'd be so positive that we did."

"I mean, I do, but it just sounds like something Granny would say."

"Thinking about it, based on the few times that I met her it definitely would be something that she would say."

"Plus, its technically true when you think about…whoops…almost…okay…" Dive grunted and laughed as he rebalanced himself again, "We've gotten noticeably stronger, but to be honest, I don't think these past four months have been that extraordinary."

Stopping crime was a great feeling for the saiyan, but in comparison to their time as soldiers on Sadala, they haven't really had the chance to deal with any major threats. It was all about following regulation, dress code, and proper patrol etiquette especially the etiquette part…for Dive at least.

"True, but that's because we're still rookies so the Chief will only leave the usual patrols with us while giving the real missions to Arctic and Zenya." Cabba explained, "Plus, those three have been doing this stuff for years before we came along, so it's understandable that there aren't any big crises that forces us to join them. So, it's not all that bad…" And honestly, Cabba was happy that way because it meant less danger for the citizens.

"I guess…whoa…!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry…" Dive apologized.

"Okay, Dive, why are you walking on your hands?" The levelheaded saiyan had been trying his best to ignore it, but he just couldn't since his friend had been doing the action ever since they arrived, and its been garnering a few odd looks from onlookers.

"As an apology, Princess Undine was oddly mad at me for something, so I'm doing this apology ritual that they do Neptunia where I walk on my two hands until I'm forgiven." Dive explained.

_'Obviously, she's tricking you after the way you handled her while flying…' Cabba sweatdropped._

"Dive, she's messing with you, you don't have to do that. Just apologize again and walk normally."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too, but then I realized how fun would it be to see how long I can do this before she apologizes. Plus, its great training…" Dive grinned.

"W-Well, if your happy, then enjoy yourself." Cabba awkwardly smiled.

"Hehehehehe!" Like a monkey, Dive excitedly clapped his feet together and continued to waddle around the lobby a bit more. Leaving Cabba to sheepishly watch his friend enjoy himself.

"Hey, you guys!" A familiar voice called out.

"Princess?" Cabba blinked in surprise as Undine ran back to them. Getting her through processing was a snap since all her things were already loaded up to her assigned shuttle waiting to take her to Neptunia. All she had to do was show them her passport and be on her way.

"Ah, Princess! You here to say goodbye to us?" Dive laughed and sniffled, "That's touching, bring it in!" Dive spread his legs out for a hug and inched his arms to approach Undine, who was very weirded out by the sight.

"N-No thanks, I'm fine and you don't have to stay like that anymore. I-I forgive you…" Undine sweatdropped.

"…Okay…" Dive shrugged.

"…"

"…"

"…So, are you going to stand up or wh-?"

"So, did you come here to say thanks and goodbye, princess?" Dive tilted his head.

_'Guess not…' Undine groaned._

"Actually, I didn't come to say neither. I was given time by father and the guards to have a bit more play time." Undine giggled.

"Say what now?" Cabba shook his head in disbelief.

"It's the truth, the guards even told me themselves too." Undine stuck her tongue out and did the peace sign.

"Really?" Even Dive was a bit skeptical.

"It seems a bit sudden don't you think?" Cabba said before mumbling to himself, "I'm pretty sure that the chief must have contacted King Neptune before assigning the mission. So why the sudden change?"

"Psshaw! Don't think too deeply into it, my father, the King had always been a Daddy's Girl, so it was a cinch to convince him to let me even come here. A little free time is just an added bonus." Undine winked, "So boys, what do you think about escorting me around the city for some fun? I'll even let you decide the place of where you like to eat."

"…Maybe we should…go check with the King before possibly doing that." Cabba scratched his head.

"What, you saying that you don't trust me?" Undine sent Cabba an accusatory glare.

"No, its not that. You see, we just want to be sure, so we don't screw up the mission. And if minds were changed when you came to us, well it saves us a bit of a hassle." Cabba said, "Since…"

"Since your word is super unreliable considering that you came here by yourself without your guards." Dive put it bluntly.

"Yeah, that…" Cabba nodded.

"I'll have you know that I'm super reliable, and the guards decided to take a break…I think…so its all good! I mean, you can trust me right, boys…?" Undine pouted her lips and gave the two saiyans a passionate, smoldering look.

"…" Both men looked to each other before facing away from the princess to huddle together. Well, huddle together with Cabba crouching next to the hand standing Michael.

"So, you feeling Chinese because I could really go for a bucket of Teriyaki?"

"Dive!" Cabba in a hushed voice exclaimed.

"What? I'm sick of eating pizza and sushi from those restaurants near the apartments." Dive said.

"Are you serious? You just literally said that her word's unreliable."

"Yeah I did, but we should still probably go." Dive shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because don't you think it would be nice to hang out with her?"

"Its not just about hanging out, we have a mission to do."

"Yep, but its not a time sensitive mission, so we're good. Lets go."

"Wait, we can't! We should at least ask the King if he was telling the truth."

"Nah, lets just go have fun with her and come back when we're done."

"But…" Cabba paused as Dive gave him a thoughtful smile.

"Don't you think that she deserves this much, I mean, she was literally ready to die yesterday and heck, she even gained the Vice-Chief of all people's respect. So, let's play around town and give her a big send off before leaving." Dive grinned, "Least we can do for helping us get those assassin jerks."

"Dive…" Even Cabba was blown away from his fellow saiyan's sympathetic words, he sometimes forgets how profound the saiyan could be when he's not goofing off in his own world or caught up in his gluttonous tendencies and that's coming from another Saiyan of all people.

"Plus, I kind of burned off those blueberry muffins from all of the flying, so I could really go for a pick me up, hehe!"

_'…So, half of his motivation was food based, well, at least his heart is in the right place.' Cabba deadpanned but gave his friend a grin._

"Welp, we may get in trouble if we're caught. Receive an earful from Zenya, a crushing disappointed look from Chief…"

"And the Vice-Chief potentially killing us…" Dive added.

"That too, but we can sacrifice the perfect success of our mission to make the Princess happy, so let's do i-aaaaaaaaaugh!"

"Dear kai in Otherworld!"

"Hi." Undine cheekily grinned as both of the frightened Saiyans turned back to see her hanging her head over their shoulders, "Surprised you guys didn't notice me, so I'll take it that you're in agreement to help me?"

"Sure."

"Definite-crap!"

Both saiyans gave Undine a thumbs up, which resulted in Dive being unbalanced from his handstand and falling over.

"Great… Onwards to…anywhere on this vast city of a planet because we're free to do what we want!" Undine cheered.

"Yeah!" Dive picked himself up on his two feet and heartily roared.

"Uh, lets not be too free, okay?" Cabba scratched his head and sweatdropped, they didn't need to cause too much trouble especially in the middle of an assignment. As they made their way to the exit, it occurred to Cabba to ask one more question.

"So, what time do you think your guards want you to be back?" Cabba emphasized the "think" when talking to the princess.

"Hm, dunno, probably before it becomes dark." Undine shrugged, _'Besides, I didn't see any of them on the ship, so they must have definitely been busy off on some short tour or something…'_

Taking to the air once more, the trio began their next objective: Searching for entertainment. Though this time, Undine decided to take comfort in Cabba's arms rather than Dive's for the flight much to the tanned Saiyan's embarrassment from the contact.

However, the pair of saiyans did come across a big bump on the road before their change of objective had even started.

"So…you boys have enough credits to spot this little joyride?" Undine nervously laughed.

"E-Eh!?" Both Cabba and Dive grew blanch and blankly looked to one another.

* * *

Somewhere on that very same space port, a pair of individuals emerged from the confines of one of the station's many storage closets. The pair were donned in an unusual set of garments that seemed rather worn out with their main defining trait being their hooded cloaks and their ominously blank masks with green gems crested on the forehead.

Opening the door, one of them carried a silvery-white trident as their attire consisted of a dark blue hooded cloak and an eerie white mask. Their form was quite toned and lithe as their stature seemed to be about average, especially in comparison to their partner.

Lugging three duffel bags out of the storage closet was a rather intimidating individual, they wore the same cloak, but instead it was red along with their mask being a morbid black. Unlike the blue individual, their form was quite tall as they appeared to be about six feet, with a curvaceous and extremely athletic build.

The pair looked back into the storage closet one last time to see the duffel bag that they had left behind. Nothing looked out of the ordinary save for a bit of dust and a pooling of scarlet liquid from the bag.

"…" Catching notice of something, the pair looked in the direction of the exit. Three power signatures were moving east, and one of them was much weaker in comparison to the two, and had that familiar feel to it like that Neptunian Terrorist Leader.

It was their target…

Looking to the taller red cloaked figure, the blue stranger nodded with their partner in turn as they both went in opposite directions.

The Red stranger properly finishing up with getting rid of the "trash".

The Blue stranger locking on and tracking their target of interest.

* * *

**Next Chapter- TBA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Welp, stay safe out there! I’m Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day.


	4. Chapter 4: Galactic Federation Archives: Saiyans

**Galactic Federation Archives: Saiyans**

* * *

**Archive #1: [Saiyans]**

_"Monkey see, Monkey fight."_

**Name (Singular & Plural): **Saiyan(s)

 **Sexes:** Male and Female

 **Height:** Varies, usually similar to humans(?); ranging from five feet to six as rare specimen have been known to reach seven feet in height.

 **Weight:** Saiyans garner a similar outward appearance as any ordinary human(?) would; though they've been known to gain a natural musculature and well-defined build upon properly maturing. Though this added muscles adds a bit more to their weight, much to the dismay of most saiyan women.

 **Hair:** Colors vary between black and brown being the more common traits. However, rare cases of different hair colors are a possibility. Saiyans unfortunately afflicted with the SS Metamorphosis garner the common trait of spiky golden-yellow hair. Saiyans have recently been documented to have their hairstyles deviate in length and style which disproved the old archaic myth of their never changing hairstyles.

 **Eyes:** Normal Saiyan primarily possess black eyes, but once afflicted with the SS Metamorphosis, they possess emerald green eyes.

 **Tails:** Though ancient Saiyan records have reported that the race once possessed brown monkey tails, modern saiyans have evolved past growing the prehensile appendage.

 **Lifespan:** 85-105 years

*?= More Information on subject required.

* * *

**[COMBAT]**

* * *

As a race of sturdy warriors, who thrived on combat and strength, Saiyans are one of the Universe's most physically adept inhabitants. Like the Frost Demon and Namekian races, Saiyans are born with a natural affinity to control their _Chi/Ki_ as most children before they are of proper age are capable of channeling and release massive of amounts of energy blasts. Despite most taking pride of their scars, most Saiyans have preferred to wear light, form-fitting gladiator armor, crafted from the skins of their home planets absurd indigenous beasts, to freely fight in.

Since ancient times, Saiyans have always preferred hand to hand combat and shunned the use of most weapons, but in recent times, most have came around to using standard weapons like bo-staffs and technologically advanced firearms.

* * *

**[Inhabited Environment]**

* * *

Although an adventurous race that's been scattered throughout the universe, especially with the inclusion of descendants of the "Defeated" exiled in Wild Space, all Saiyans come from their homeworld, Sadala. Planet Sadala is a wild jungled wasteland of a world with one sun and half a moon. WARNING: The planet has been recorded to possess about 10 times Planet Gaia's average gravity. Much of the planet consists of dangerous thick jungles, scarred rocky wastelands and flattened, dead grasslands. The planet was home to the toughest of indigenous life such as dinosaurs, saber toothed ligers, cannibal plants and most other life-threatening fauna.

Due to the intense planet life and gravity, Saiyans have naturally grown to acquire higher levels of durability, strength along with the minimal intelligence to cure and stave off the illnesses afflicted onto them by deadly insects and plants.

After their neighbors from Planet Plant, the Tuffles made contact with them after roughly one thousand years and properly created friendly ties with them; the saiyans were finally able to journey to the stars with their neighbors' advanced technology. Thankfully, all of their adaption to their rough homeworld was able to help their race adapt to the many other environments that various planets had thrown their way.

Its thanks to their stubborn adaption that as the Saiyans evolved through the generations, they were able to fully realize their innate ability to grow stronger after surviving from the brink of death.

* * *

**[Reproduction]**

* * *

The reproductive capabilities for both male and female saiyans are quite basic in terms of producing offspring. In Saiyan society, its not unheard of for most to be sexually forward with whoever takes their interest. Marriage between two saiyans is quite common on the planet, but quite rare in comparison to saiyans, who simply settle for having a Significant Other. In the past, saiyans in search of a mate vied for other saiyans more powerful than them to ensure the survival of their own child in their hazardous planet. Such crude forms of mate searching have dwindled over the years.

Though a mating ritual quite common between saiyans has been known to be going on to this day. Should two saiyans truly find themselves immersed in complete ecstasy while locked in mortal combat with only one another, a powerful bond would be forged between the two. These types of saiyans have been known to never engage in intercourse unless hopped up on the high of their heated battle.

Once impregnated, a Saiyan woman takes a period of six months to give birth to a single saiyan baby, on rare occasions at least twins. Saiyan infants are docile and heavily reliant on their mothers, some say that the infants become more erratic and aggressive while being away from their maternal figure.

Forging a strong bond with their neighbors on Planet Plant over countless centuries, Saiyans have been known to have successfully bred with Tuffles, thus creating Saiyan-Tuffle Hybrids. Its been proven that the number of Saiyan-Tuffle marriages outnumber the purely Saiyan marriages on account to most Tuffles being attracted to the wild nature of saiyans, and with Saiyans being allured by the Tuffles' charming wit.

Saiyan-Tuffle hybrids have been shown to be weaker than the average Saiyan, yet stronger than the average Tuffle.

**WARNING: Hybridization of Saiyans with other races is virtually a definite outcome due to the adaptive genes of the saiyan race. Saiyan-Tuffle hybrids are the most common and easy to research; any parents to different hybrids heed caution as genetically mixing any unstable race's genes mixing with saiyan DNA could create dire results.**

* * *

**[Society]**

* * *

The race has followed a form of Monarchy ever since the purge and exiling of Wicked Saiyans after the Sadalian Civil War, which left the planet scarred for generations to still observe to this day whether it be the decimated landscapes or the very halved moon itself. The spearhead of the kindhearted saiyan tribes was the first dubbed King of the Saiyans and planet, Sadala I. As King, Sadala would lay with multiple saiyan women to produce a suitable heir as his children would soon prove themselves through their merit and contributions to the kingdom, or simply through battle each other and facing the most harrowing challenges in the Sadala Tossa Colosseum. The one chosen heir would soon shed their birth name and claim the name of their first king, even chosen female heirs have taken up the mantle as Queen Sadala.

The Sadala Kingdom consists of a caste system. Based on their own merits and achievements, Saiyans are able to live lifestyles of either High-Class, Middle-Class, or Low-Class. Though one's birth is estimated to gauge their worth, it is solely their actions that determine their place in Saiyan society and whether their standing changes for the better or worse.

High-Class saiyans earn the privilege of living in the Kingdom's upper cities, this honor is reserved for the elite soldiers, successful business owners, Royal Council members and War Veterans. These citizens retain the right of hiring the finer doctors, buying the freshest of products, and even holding considerable power whether that be political or militaristic.

Middle-Class saiyans earn the basic privileges of housing themselves on the lower levels of the Kingdom's cities, a common class of saiyans, who at least gain the basic extremities that are provided for them. Saiyans who pass the rough training regimen and enlist in the Sadala Army, automatically earn this privilege.

Lower-Cass saiyans live in the outer ghettos of the Kingdom, which reside in the planet's rocky wastelands and wild jungles. These saiyans lack access to advanced healing technology, minimal education, and basic modern medicine. The most beneficial opportunities allowed to them could only be provided by enlisting into the Sadala Army after toughing out the rough training process. This class of saiyans have been known to produce troublemakers that interfere with the business of the army's Defense Forces.

* * *

**[History]**

* * *

Thousands of years ago, on the rabid and vicious world of planet Sadala, Saiyans were broken up into two sets of tribes. One tribe consisted of the jungle residing kind-hearted saiyans that wished to live in peace and solely maintain their own survival on the planet. As for the saiyan tribes that took refuge in the wastelands, they were a cruel and blood thirsty group of savages that would fight amongst each other for the pure thrill of violence itself.

The cruel hearted saiyans never per say built a solid gathering to form a tribe due to them always being broken over the most petty of conflicts. The only way for a feral saiyan tribe to fully form was through a major scale conflict that would require more than just a handful of them. Which is why they created a major scale conflict, but this time involving the peaceful saiyans. Thus, the Sadalian Civil War began. The conflict raged on for many decades leaving countless casualties for both sides and scarring the very planet that they called home.

The planet itself would have been destroyed had it not been for the good natured saiyan tribe's leader, Sadala, who blew half of their moon up in order to prevent his kind from rampaging as Great Apes. Though this was only a short setback as the war brought out more surprises due to the fact that such continuous turmoil forced multiple saiyans on both sides to the very brink causing them to undergo a metamorphosis that increased their strength tenfold.

A metamorphosis that's known today as a Super Saiyan. This change in the saiyan physiology brought about more destruction than a Great Ape would as the feral saiyans who unlock this state burn themselves out to their very breath leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in the wake of their deaths. Using that to their advantage, the good natured saiyans were able to outlast their reckless ferocious brethren and claim victory of the decades long war. After unanimously being dubbed King of the planet, Sadala immediately made quick work of the imprisoned wicked saiyans through executing half of their dwindling numbers whether they be male, female or even child, the King remained indiscriminate when handling the half of their race that threatened to ruin their homeworld. The remaining feral saiyans were banished to the wilds once again as the victorious saiyans began creating their kingdom.

Over the centuries, there have been surges of the remaining wicked saiyans creating havoc across the planet against the newly formed armies of the Sadala Kingdom. Except, these wicked saiyans have been identified to have undergone a strange mutation pertaining to their metamorphosis into Super Saiyans. Though sources from old royal records have been unclear, its was believed to be a result of the half-moon's remaining blutz waves that caused their savagery to reach world shaking levels of destruction. As the planet was once again threatened by the Wicked Saiyan threat, King Sadala IV came across a solution in the form of their Tuffle neighbors on Planet Plant.

The tuffles are a docile intelligent race that was soon able to create the necessary resources for space travel and traversed to Planet Sadala. There, the race made friends and peace with the kindhearted saiyans as both King Sadala IV and Queen Tuffle III made a Peace Treaty of Alliance. The Saiyans would provide their strength to aid their passive neighbors while the Tuffles would offer up to their bold companions all of their knowledge and technology.

Making quick use of the Tuffles' technology, King Sadala IV and his soldiers gathered and neutralized all of the remaining Wicked Saiyans that they could and used the Tuffles' spacecrafts to exile them out into Dead Space, uncharted regions of the universe.

With their planet finding a semblance of peace, the Saiyans were ready to fully repair their war-torn planet as best as they could with aid from their Tuffle allies. Though this semblance of peace soon came to an end in Age 550, when Frost Demon invaders from other planets attacked Planet Plant and in retaliation, the Saiyans upheld their bargain of the treaty and defended their neighbors, thus roping the two races into the 100-year Planetary Wars.

Though the saiyans have fought many races that threatened to take their homeworld, they've grown to develop a bitter rivalry with the powerful Frost Demon race that inhabit Planet Korviska. The saiyans and tuffles involvement in the war soon came to a conclusion in Age 685 upon being convinced by a ragtag group of various aliens to accept and make peace with other planets in the universe such as the Vainites, Metalmen, Brench-seijin, Kanassans, and bitterly the Frost Demons of Korviska. Eventually, due to the planets amassing their armies together into one alliance most other alien races followed suit in order to avoid being completely overwhelmed for the future.

Finally, in Age 715, all of the gathered planets were finally able to establish a new form Galactic power to ensure peace and give each alien race an equal standing amongst one another, thus the Galactic Federation was finally formed with both the Saiyans and Tuffles being their most veteran members.

* * *

**[SS Metamorphosis]**

* * *

Super Saiyan, a phenomenon that dates back to the ancient Saiyan Civil War. Physiologically, a Saiyan would undergo a drastic increase in not only muscle mass, overall power, yellow hair, green eyes and golden aura, but also mentally as their psyche warped by the emotions that trigger the transformation; with anger being most common. It's believed that to achieve such a form, a Saiyan must reach their absolute mental and physical peak in times of great need.

However, scientifically, the bright minds of Tuffle scientists have been making breakthrough to explain the changes in Saiyan biology. By analyzing cell samples of a Saiyan in their base form and super saiyan form, they were able to deduce the major differences that being the energy created by each individual super saiyan cells, or S-Cells, creates fifty times the energy that a normal saiyan would normally use.

Due to the adaptive nature of Saiyans, their cells were able to give off powerful reactions in times of peril, but the initial metamorphosis into the stage has been deemed deadly if unprepared since the sudden burst of the multiplied power would initially drive a saiyan into madness and eventually "burn" out. Though these negative repercussions can be mitigated by training the body to handle the form.

There have been occasions to where children born from a parent who has achieved this transformation have died themselves after accidentally reaching it. As a precaution, _TuffCo._ has engineered S-Medpens to suppress their rampant S-Cells until they come of age. This product is also recommended for adults, who aren't trained enough to handle the stress of the form.

**WARNING: Though unknown with no cases, but there's a high probability of a mutation that occur for this transformation due to the high adaptive nature of the saiyan's cells. Report ANY signs of abnormality immediately.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I just wanted to work on a few Race pages here so that I can avoid trying to cram too much exposition in the actual story. I worked really hard with mapping out the years and creating an explanation for how the Saiyans act and behave in the fics Universe 6.
> 
> So, the Saiyans here aren't gangly, short or thin as they appear in the Anime. Their body proportions are the same as Universe 7's saiyans due to my preference for that style.
> 
> Also, Super Saiyan is common knowledge in this Universe, I still find it baffling that in the Original Dragon Ball Super works that there has never been a Saiyan out of the countless many to achieve this form.
> 
> Welp, I'm Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter 5: An Un-Timely Arrival…

**Planet: Gaia**

* * *

Atop one of the many skyscraper buildings sat Zenya on one of its many rising ventilator ducts. The Heranian quietly sat in patience for the Chief to return after their quick flight. She doubted this place was the intended destination that the Chief wanted them to go to much less if there's even a destination at all.

If she had to make a guess, based from their silent flight over here, it was probably something too grim for either the princess or rookies to even hear. It had been five minutes since the Chief entered the roof's only entrance/exit to make a quick call, which left Zenya and Arctic to themselves.

The Frost Demon was standing on the edge of the building's roof in that same crossed arm posture of his. To any normal civilian, they'd be freaking out at the sight of a person standing so close to a life ending drop, but that's only if the civilian wasn't privy to knowledge of chi yet considering they could use it to dance through the skies.

_'Such a worrywart…' Zenya smirked as she closely observed the Frost Demon._

"…" Arctic stoically looked off into the distance in silence. Though not in some random direction, it was the direction to where they left Dive and Cabba to escort the Princess. To be honest, she found the whole Papa Hawk thing that he was doing to be quite endearing and a bit surprising.

_'He was never that quick to be so protective of me when I first joined the force…' Zenya wistfully smiled, 'She must have really made quite an impression on him.' She made a quick note to herself to someday ask Undine what that "impression" was should she ever meet the Neptunian princess again._

Though Zenya did feel like a hypocrite for thinking that way since she admittedly was also caught looking off in the same direction following the two rookies' power signatures. The task in of itself was fairly a simple one and it would be mind boggling to even think that anything would go awry from such a straightforward assignment.

Yet for some strange reason, she still felt the need to keep tabs on them. Could it be that her assigned role as their "babysitter" had made her too worrisome or was it the fact that there's a nagging feeling in the back of her head that something wasn't right.

But such worrisome thoughts were dashed all together as her contemplative gaze was replaced with professional stoicism once the roof's creaking door handle began to click. Faster than the eye could see, both Zenya and Arctic immediately stood at attention once the roof's creaking metal door opened.

"Forgive me for the delay, I had to make a quick call to confirm a few things with the police force." The jolly green giant that was their chief laughed as he held in his hands a dossier; something that automatically earned Zenya and Arctic's hardened stares.

It was pitch black with the foreboding red stamp [CLASSIFIED] stamped all over the folder, multiple times. Noticing his subordinates' stares, Aurion smiled, "I see that you've noticed. Makes explaining the situation much easier. Ezilairetam." Aurion with a snap of his fingers about two white smoke clouds poof up out of thin air above Arctic and Zenya. Arctic was nonchalant about the strange occurrence and was quick to snatch up his own set of contents onehandedly while Zenya was off put by the sudden usage of magic and fumbled around to catch her own.

"Chief…" Zenya wistfully sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you like I promised." Aurion laughed.

"Please try harder next time…" Zenya noticed a few thick remnants of smoke floating around and waved them away, "W-We already know _how_ someone with like you can use this…sorcery, but its still really surprising from out of the blue." Ki or Chi, is the basis for most people's abilities. None are exempt from manipulating the sheer energy that their life provides for them. When using Ki to do any type of form of any ability, anyone proficient enough could sense it.

Magic is another whole new realm of complicated since that whole nonsense in of itself requires no use of Ki/Chi. It requires other sorts of conditions to be met before channeling it out, at least that's what the Chief deigned to tell her. He'd usually veer the topic in circles whenever he was close to even mentioning his homeworld.

_Looking at the object in her hands, Zenya felt a wave of dread flow through her as she thought, 'Rarely see these on my desk…'_

It was the same black dossier as Aurion's albeit less meaty than the stack that the Namekian was carrying. It was no surprise to her that Arctic was diligently reading through the whole thing as soon as he got his hands on it.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to remove all traces of those copies once I'm done explaining the…situation." Aurion said.

"Yes sir…" His two subordinates nodded.

Pacing back and forth in front of the pair, a poker faced Aurion focused his attention to vast vehicle filled blue skies above them, "This morning at 3:25 AM, there was a report of an unauthorized ship entering the planet's atmosphere. I've requested for the officers patrolling around each and every port around the planet to gather information of any mysterious ships docking around that timeframe."

"Every space port?" Zenya blinked in surprise while Arctic kept quiet to himself as he kept glossing through his dossier's contents.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, don't worry about having to shift through all of the check-ins, I took of it this morning and filtered out what felt to be proximate to the timeframe that we needed. Sorry for scaring you like that…" Aurion warmly smiled as he held up his impressive stacked dossier for emphasis.

"O-Oh, its fine…Chief. Hehe…uh…" Zenya sweatdropped, she was actually taken back by how much work the Namekian was able to finish in so small a timeframe. It made her feel guilty; now she'll have to remind herself to quit complaining about filling in and organizing her onslaught of stacked reports.

"Then the source of the problems lies with whoever was piloting the vessel."

Zenya said. An illegal ship entering the airspace without going through the procedures in one of the planet's many space ports wouldn't be enough to warrant the _black_ folder of all things.

Nodding, Aurion folded his arms behind his back and continued, "Indeed, sadly, the space port check-in forms didn't provide much fruitful knowledge. Nothing was reported to be out of the ordinary and the ships that docked in were examined to be quite standard. Something that should narrow down our search."

"How so?" Zenya asked.

"When the officials made report of the spacecraft entering the atmosphere, they weren't able to capture an image of said vehicle or even detect the Ki of said individual piloting the vessel." Aurion explained.

Zenya's eyes dangerously narrowed at her closed dossier, "So they possessed a cloaking device that not only hid the ship, but the pilot as well?"

"…Yes." Aurion could tell based on the look that the Heranian on her face, she could already hazard a guess as to what profession that their surprise guest specialized in.

"The report also lacks any further details after the initial entrance through the atmosphere. The vessel has to be incredibly fast to slip past the detection after the first reported activity." For the first time throughout the debriefing, Arctic spoke thoughtfully as he continued to scan the dossier's contents.

It wasn't rare for ships to illegally enter the planet, it had various alien races immigrating so most aren't acquainted to how things worked in Gaia. However, the officers are at least capable of jotting down the placement of any ship in the atmosphere to the open airspaces below. If they couldn't notice anything past the atmosphere entry, then it was clearly something that they couldn't follow any further.

_'High tech…' Zenya glowered, 'Great, we're dealing with one of the big ones…'_

"…I swear if its…" Zenya silently cursed to herself, which didn't go unnoticed as Arctic momentarily looked to her before continuing his scan over the dossier.

"Now half of what's in here were port check-in times while the other deals with the real "problem" that this occurrence is one of many that have been detected on many other planets for many insurmountable years." Aurion shook his dossier yet again, "You'll understand the severity of these coincidences once you find them in the folder."

"It's the twenty-fifth page." Arctic said.

"Than…!" Zenya's words were stuck in her throat as soon as she opened her dossier. It was perfect. She was met with the first page about a sparse report detailing the sudden death of one of the past Brench-Seijin representatives that took place years ago. Clipped to the document was a picture of the victim, a stunningly elegant and beautiful red-skinned alien garbed in a black night gown lying so peacefully in an opulent hotel room bed.

There was no blood, cuts, bruises or even scrapes. No one was able to collect even a single fingerprint from the scene, not even the security cameras detected any unusual activity. The coroner even confirmed the absence of any poisons in them. The cause of death was a ruptured heart, and yet Zenya found no signs of compression on the breathtakingly, beautiful lady's chest just above her impressive bust…

_'Focus…' She quickly catches herself from veering off topic as she tried her best to suppress her old sense of astonishment over the clean kill, 'W-Whoever did this must be one of the "Professional" it just has to be…'_

"Page Twenty-Five…" Arctic said coldly as he noticed the woman's sudden pause.

"H-Huh?"

"Twenty. Five." Arctic emphasized in annoyance.

"O-Oh, right… than-!" Zenya coughed

"Twenty. Fi-."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time…" Zenya rolled her eyes as she flipped through the pages of the document to see more of the perfect "work" with each victim. Each poor soul was a well-known figure on their own.

A male Vainite model, a Kannassan Grand Foreteller, a Saiyan War Veteran, a Korviskan General, and even a Tuffle Princess! Each murder was dubbed unsolved with little to no evidence left by their killer. Down at the office, she had heard of a few officers picking up the cases to identify anything linking to their deaths, but aside from a few possible suspects that may have had a hand in paying for the unpleasant deeds, they'd always come up short as to who committed the actual killings.

The list just goes on from there until she reached the twenty-fifth page with the last remaining one being the check-in times that the Chief collected for them. Zenya took a look at all twenty-five victims before peeking at Aurion's mighty stack of documents in his dossier.

The many victims that she glossed through were but a drop to a much deeper ocean.

Steadying herself, she focused on the designated page to see similar reports occurring on other planets though the specific times and days varied. The only real similarity being that the vessel could be detected entering the atmosphere but never identifiable afterwards.

"Based on whether this is the same person is questionable, but such a coincidence like this shouldn't be taken so lightly. I'm sure that the both of you are aware of the kind of **_people_** that even the Federation's best have yet to apprehend." Aurion stopped and noticed Zenya and Arctic's faces hardening. Being their superior and comrade for years has helped familiarize himself with the pair ever since the old rocky days of his initial recruitment for the both of them.

Before even joining ASTERISK, they were already hardened by the world to know the ins and outs of certain "communities". Though he noticed a more serious look in Arctic's already stone faced exterior. If whoever it was is a confirmed assassin, and they're targets were that of the top brass in the Galactic Federation or royalty, then it would be obvious "who" their target would be.

Thankfully, Aurion was glad to take precautions with having the meeting so close to the space bay. Also, he's been on edge the entire morning and has yet to detect any sudden halts in _time_. He had come across one of these people before, and after that first experience, he promised himself that he would never forget such "dread" ever again.

"Now for our plan of our action. Zenya, I want you to spread your search around the area below the atmosphere where the ship entered and from there try to blend into the crowd and find any traces of unusual energy." Aurion commanded, "I know your in the know about what kind of person this person might be, but please, be conspicuous. As soon as they notice you on their trail, their blink out of view and suppress their power which will make it next to impossible to find them."

"Yes sir." Zenya stiffly nodded although bead of sweat dripped down the side of her delicate face.

"As for Arctic, you and I will busy ourselves by searching for the very vessel itself by locating it on one of the many rooftops on the planet." Aurion gestured to the multitudes of skyscrapers and buildings that they could see around them.

_'Sheesh, talk about a needle in a haystack.' Zenya flinched at the sheer task but reminded herself about how studious Aurion was and how much of a workaholic that Arctic was._

"Wouldn't the task be simpler to check the buildings below the atmosphere that the vehicle entered?" Zenya inquired.

"That's why you've been assigned to scour the roads and the people around that area." Arctic crossed his arms, "If the assassin went through the trouble of installing such an effective cloaking device, then wouldn't it be more effective to land farther than their point of entry?"

"Yes, but such thinking may only complicate things. Perhaps they could be hiding their ship in the area just to make us believe in that set of mind." Zenya rebutted.

"Such a possibility is likely, but truthfully unable to be too realistic considering they're the type of people to be overly cautious and cowardly stick to the shadows." Arctic rebutted though with a dismissive glance to the side.

Narrowing her eyes down at the shorter Frost Demon, Zenya said, "I doubt cowards could flawlessly pull off such clean kills such as this and not get caught. Their record only proves that they should have nothing to fear by simply landing there."

"If they're that assured of themselves, then why even bother using a cloaking device?"

"To make ease of their job…"

"Then shouldn't put them at ease to land their ship somewhere far away from their entry point? Simply landing so close to it would be such a hardheaded thing to do."

"…"

"…"

_'Oh boy…' Aurion sweatdropped as he could see the clashing sparks begin to fly between the two of them. A simple disagreement was more than enough to set the two off into another one of their "arguments", he honestly found it refreshing to see the usually stoic and aloof pair butt heads like this. He almost found it to be pretty cute._

But taking a big cough, he ended their civil feud to emphasize, "We'll be sure to check the rooftops around the area, but first making a complete sweep of the rooftops for the cloaked ship will be enough. Though I hate to do this without warning tenants of their building, we must destroy the ship without warning upon finding it. By cutting off the assassin's route of escape, should it be them, it will make detaining them much easier. Understood."

Arctic respectfully nodded.

"Now Zenya, when you make contact with the target, I REALLY must beg that you contact me as soon as you can while trailing them. I know its difficult since it may blow your cover, but its imperative that I be the one to handle them." Aurion placed a hand to his chest with a pleading look in his eyes that verged on it being determined.

"Yes sir." Zenya nodded yet looked to the Frost Demon, "But what about Arctic?"

"…He will continue his search for the ship. You two must remain on task and should you be forced to confront the assassin, hold on until I arrive. I might be the only one capable of actually combating them." The Namekian raised his green hand which flowed with a mystifying red glow the surrounded what appeared to be a "X" sigil seal before clenching his fist to suppress it.

The namekian's subordinates gave him another affirmative nod, but before Zenya raised her hand, "Sir, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"I'm aware that you sent Dive and Cabba to escort the princess in order for them to not take part in this mission, but shouldn't it be apt for us to at least warn them about the threat?" Zenya asked, the two saiyans were still fairly new to handle this sort of stuff. She'd imagine that Cabba would get too stiff to properly do anything and Dive would probably do just about anything that popped up into that abnormal little head of his.

The namekian's serious demeanor became that of happiness, "That won't be necessary. Them being unaware is better than getting them wound up. Any case in worrying about them confronting the assassin is next to nonexistent at this point, by now they should have already escorted the Princess. Your concern for them is quite refreshing, Zenya."

"Think nothing of it, chief. I just wanted to mentally prepare myself if that was the case…" She didn't realize it, but her sigh of grief seemed like more of one of relief. At least to Aurion and Arctic.

"Now, I take it that you each understand you assignments?" Aurion asked.

He received two studious nods.

"Good." He raised his hand and blinked upon remembering something, "Oh, uh, Zenya, I'm about to…"

"I-Its fine, Chief, I'm prepared for…it…" Zenya awkwardly motioned her hands and fingers to poorly mimic the strangeness of Arctic's magics.

And with a snap of his fingers, transceivers materialized in Arctic, Zenya and Aurion's ears.

"Keep your lines off until you've confirmed that you've found the target, understood?"

"Yes, sir." "Yes, chief."

"Good." Aurion's eyes hardened with a firm gaze and faced his back to his two subordinates, "Then…"

Both Arctic and Zenya tensed up and looked ahead.

**"Begin."**

Both the Heranian and Frost Demon took off enshrouded in their respective Ki as both dark blue and deep green lights were already seen soaring through the horizon in different directions. Just when he was about to do the same, Aurion took a moment to glance over his shoulder in the direction of a floating billboard sponsoring the "Spacey's" restaurant and wasn't too far from where he was.

For a split second, he felt that he was being watching, but decided to simply continue with flying off to do his portion of the mission. Dealing with a professional assassin already made his plateful, but if whoever it was that was spying him was pursuing, then he'd be more than glad to include him into playing one of his favorite _games._

* * *

While the seniors were busy handling a soon to be crisis from occurring, both Dive and Cabba were dealing with a crisis of their own.

"Dear Kai in heaven…" Cabba gasped as grew pale at the dangers that lied ahead of them.

"Gugh! Its horrible! The pain…the pain…! Why does it have to hurt so much!?" Dive cried as he violently pinched the bottom half of his face shut.

"Just relax, Dive, relax… We'll get through this, we just…have to be strong. Remember, we're getting food after this so just…relax and get ready." Cabba tried to put up a brave front but knew it was worthless during their current situation.

"O-Okay?" Even Dive, the optimistic yet weird one of the pair looked just as doubtful as him.

"Okay, we'll go on the count of three, okay?" Cabba haggardly breathed, "O-One…"

"Aaaaaaaaaah-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Panicking like a chicken, Dive ran down the section with his arms flailing.

"Dive, no, don't leave me behind!" Cabba reached out but felt his very body crumble upon feeling a dark shadow cast itself over him. He froze, and dared not turn back to face his death. Such suffering had to be avoided at all cost, but in the end would it have even mattered.

He almost felt all the hope in him drain as soon as those two dreaded words were to him.

"Free Sample?"

Cabba took off running and didn't look back. The exit at the end of the tunnel was so close. A "Spacey's" diner and despite not being as gluttonous as Dive, he would definitely pick food any day than endure such torture.

"Aaaaaaaah-Aaaaaaaa-!"

"Free sample?"

***SPRAY~!***

"Ngyaaaaaaah!" Dive burst into tears as he coughed up a fit from the horrid smell and stinging that was spritzed on his face.

"Dive, no!" Cabba cried out.

"No, Cabba! Pay attention, look!" Dive cried and pointed to something.

"H-Huh?" Cabba looked was face to face with a nozzle pointed directly at him.

"Free sample?"

***Spraaaaaay~!***

"Aaaaaaaugh! My eyes! My eyes!" Cabba clutched his face in pain and fell back.

"Cabba, we got-gotta get out of here before it's too la-?"

"Free sample?"

"Nooooooo-!"

***SPRAAAAAAY~!***

"Why!?" Dive screamed as a thick cloud of pervasive aromas invaded his senses and utterly overwhelmed his keen sniffer.

"D-Dive?" Cabba crawled on the ground, sobbing through his puffy eyes, "W-What's happening?"

"Oh, I see! You want to try our "What's Happenin'" Strawberry-Banana spray free sample?"

"Huh, wait, no, I actually do-!"

***SPRAAAAAAAY~!***

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Cabba cried and went back to rolling on the ground.

Sniffling, Dive grinned, "Wait, did you just say Strawberry-Banana? That sounds delicio-!"

***SPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!***

"Aaaaaaaah! Regret! I was wrong, I was so very wrong! Aaaaaaah!" Dive collapsed from the harsh smells and curled up into a ball on the ground alongside Cabba as they were assaulted with a cruel legion of kiosk vendors trying to sell their products to them.

"Hey, miss, do you know those two?" Asked a beautiful female Vainite vendor with luscious green hair and golden eyes as she looked to the young Neptunian checking her scented wares.

"Nope, never met them a day before in my life. Say you wouldn't happen to have any scents that would last underwater, do you?" Undine giddily laughed as she went into full on shopping mode as she drowned out the shrill cries of her two saiyan escorts with her own excited gibbering about showing off her new wares to her many followers on Zwitter.

Sadly, her attention was too busy to notice some ballsy alien chump get punted out from the outdoor mall's entrance and crashing through a total of three idle taxi aircrafts before finally crashing halfway through the steel enforced doors of the fourth one.

The aliens able to witness such a feat in terror looked at the black motorcycle helmeted individual in terror. The imposing figure roughly adjusted their leather jacket, pressed a button that earned a dangerous beep from their bike, and finally give the surrounding onlookers a simple glare. A glare that might I add, disbursed of the frightened lot.

Rubbing their ass after experiencing the infuriating contact that was made on it, the helmeted individual resumed their hunt and focused their sights on their target. Who was now getting dragged off into one of the nearby restaurants.

Perfect. A white toothy grin grew under the polarized lens of their concealing headwear.

Now they have the perfect opportunity to settle things…

* * *

**Next Chapter- An Electrifying Couple's Reunion!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope that you all enjoyed this in between chapter! Next time will be…fun…
> 
> Also make sure to give the author, TrueUtopian's stories some love. His Sadala Chronicles is actually a great read considering that he's making a pretty great Prequel story for his Universe 6 stories with Cabba as the main protagonist.
> 
> Well, I'm Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6: An Electrifying Couple's Reunion!

**An Electrifying Couple's Reunion!**

* * *

"Are you freaking serious!?" Undine shouted from her side of the booth as she looked to Cabba, who was sitting right next to her.

"Nnngrk!" Cabba gripped his head in pain.

"W-Whoops, sorry…" Undine frowned, apologizing to the disorientated saiyans before looking around to see the many patrons of Spacey's giving her a dirty look for the sudden screaming. Particularly a mother now trying to put to sleep her distressed awakened infant, "Sorry, everyone…"

Soon enough, the diner resumed its usual schedule of attending to its patrons with delicious foods. Although a waitress was getting quite miffed at an unresponsive guest who has yet to order a thing from the menu.

"Ma'am, may I take your order?"

"…"

Resuming their chat in their booth placed next to the front window of the establishment, Undine looked to Dive and Cabba with an apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry guys."

"I-It's fine…phew…I thought we were goners there for a second." Cabba wiped the sweat off his brow with a napkin.

"Auuw…" Dive whimpered and sniffled, prodding away at his hamburger and fries in complete and utter dejection. The smells from those fruity fragrances messed their senses with Dive suffering the most between the two saiyans as he couldn't taste his meal past the horrendous mixtures of scents still permeating around his body.

"You know based on all the stories that father told me about, I never figured that you saiyans would be this upset over a few spritzes of this silly old perfume." Undine pulled out from one of her many purchases a diamond shaped perfume bottle, and this had both Dive and Cabba reeling back with Dive already halfway from hiding under the booth's table.

"W-Well, we're not the exception, but the group among us who can't stand the smell aren't exactly a majority of our race." Cabba nervously laughed as he inched his hand to her's and gently pushed the bottle from out of their sight. Mostly Dive's since the young man pointed his finger at the commodity, prepping to blast it out of existence.

_'Doing that would have spilled everything…and urp…I'm close to hurling just thinking about it…' Cabba blanched as a confused Undine tilted her hand at his explanation._

"So, wait, not all Saiyans are weak to these smells?"

"It depends. Unlike how the records depicted us being savages ages ago, we're still a warrior race even though we've mellowed over time. But for us Middle and Lower-class Saiyans, our circumstances let old habits get the best of us at times." Cabba explained.

"What circumstances?"

"Well, Dive's case is different than mine, but Middle-class Saiyans had basic housing and benefits, but we still had to do some hunting as a…I don't know how to put it…" Cabba rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers, "Ah, so its kind of like the equivalent to learning how to drive your first car."

"…Oh...Oh! I get it, so like a rite of passage. Like how the royal guard signify new recruits with their first honorary trident." Undine's eyes glowed as she made the comparison.

"Right! That's right, hm…" Cabba bitterly chastised himself for forgetting the phrase but kept going on before it could show, "So, us Middle-class Saiyans went out on our first hunts and since then it's a routine thing for us to go out and hunt for food if our families couldn't make enough credits for the month."

"Your middle-class families still had to struggle?" Undine questioned, she wasn't blind to the realities that the common folk of her planet had to deal with even the unsavory lower class that made up a big portion of the insurrectionists. But even so, the middle class Neptunians weren't finding themselves in that sort situation on their off days.

"Eh…its more likely to happen. Considering that businesses like my father's mechanic shop get passed over for the fancier ones in the Upper Cities ran by the higher class. Usually, our customers were either the usuals or people who can't afford the expensive prices of upper city mechanics." Cabba explained, "There have been a few rare cases to where my father would do a job for free."

"Really like what?" Undine asked.

"I dunno, why not ask Dive?" Cabba gestured to his fellow saiyan still picking at his food.

"Hm, oh, are you still hung about that?" Dive pushed his plate of food to the side and folded his arms on the table to rest his head.

"Darn right, I'm still hung up about that!"

"Okay, I don't have the inside scoop about this so could one of you explain." Undine curiously looked between the two saiyans with a smile. The gossip potential from these two were beginning to go off the charts.

"Oh, he's just mad that his Pa is always offering to fix my motorcycle for free whenever I bring it in." Michael shrugged and sheepishly smiled.

"Wait, you have a bike?" Undine gasped.

"Well, had one, and besides Cabs, your Pa said I could bring it in to get fixed for free as thanks. Why is that a bad thing?" Dive blinked and tilted his head at his friend.

"It's a bad thing because you don't do proper maintenance on it, so my dad has to go out of his way to purchase rare parts because your motorcycle's a rare antique. Oh, and there's also the fact that you NEVER ride it."

"Well, duh, I can fly and run much faster than it."

"So why not simply sell it?" Cabba exclaimed.

"Because I don't want to." Dive said, bluntly.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Hm, why not? Sounds like a good reason to me." Dive scratched his head.

"…See, what I have to deal with…" Cabba pinched the bridge of his nose as he laid back in his seat in defeat.

Taking a bit pleasure at Cabba's suffering with some laughter, Undine turned to Dive and asked, "So if you don't have any need for it then why buy a motorcycle in the first place?"

"…" Awkwardly looking around, Dive asked, "Bought it?"

"…You didn't buy it? So, did you make it yourself."

Dive kept looking about awkwardly.

"D-Did you have someone else make it for you?"

"…"

"Did you happen to come across it?" Undine wished that the Saiyan would stop her.

"…"

"O-Oh, I get it. Someone must have given it you, r-right?"

"Well, not really. I just kind of beat up the old owner and took it after I won." Dive answered.

"S-So, you stole it…!" Undine's jaw dropped, her voice once again disturbing the other patrons of the restaurant.

"Ah, wait, no he didn't." Cabba sat up and quickly shook his head, "Dive, remember, provide more context…please…" Cabba begged, he couldn't imagine the amount of times that he and his friend had to suffer because of his blunt way of addressing things.

"Oh, right, sorry." Dive chuckled earning a groan from Cabba, "So, in the midst of my travels across Sadala, I met this Saiyan jerk named Feinel, who led a bunch of other guys. He tried to pick a fight with me after beating up a couple of his own friends, so I kicked his ass and made sure he wouldn't be able to do any of that again. Oh, after that his friends gave me his motorcycle while also strangely calling me their "Older Brother" so yeah that's how it happened."

"…So, is that how…?" Undine turned to Cabba with eyes as wide as saucers.

Cabba didn't need to hear a repeat of the question from her first outburst and simply nodded, "Yeah, it was on that day, Dive officially stopped one of the most dangerous thugs on Sadala and unknowingly recruited one of the most troublesome gangs of the lower-class ghettos into his already pre-established Saiyan gang."

"Achoo! Achoo! Atew!"

Undine's eyes focused on the sneezing Dive, who was still trying to get over his ruined senses from the perfume.

"Thus, making him the leader to one of the biggest Saiyan gangs on Sadala. And the true kicker? He had no idea that he even had a gang to begin with." Cabba said.

"R-Really?"

"Meh, stuff kind of happened. Once I was done exploring one place, I went to the next, then the next, then the next. Back then I wanted to see every part of the wild lands back home, so I became a nomad." Dive sniffed his food once more before quirking an eyebrow. His reliable sniffer was catching hold of something strange. And it wasn't the smell of the horrid perfume or that silent fart he let out while Cabba and Undine weren't too busy to notice. It smelt like something…or someone he knew from long ago…

Shrugging it off, he took another experimental whiff of his meal and crumpled back onto the table, "Nope, still can't smell a thing…"

"I wish that we could say the same…" Cabba said, nasally.

"You are disgusting!" Undine gagged as she pinched her nose.

_'Must have been my imagination…' Dive shrugged, 'Besides, what are the chances of arriving here in just a day? It took Cabba and I about four solar days to arrive on Gaia by carrier ship.'_

"Ugh, so this…aside…you were really a nomad, Dive?" Undine asked, curiously.

"Sure was." Dive happily nodded, "From the day I turned twelve."

"Wait a minute so you were a kid when this happened?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Of course it is, I mean, what about your parents weren't they concerned about you just taking off by yourself?" Undine might be speaking from personal experience since she's royalty herself but wouldn't any parent object to their child going off into the world unsupervised.

"Oh, Granny gave me permission so its fine." Dive chuckled.

"Just your grandma? What about your parents?" Undine inquired.

"Hm, what about them?" Dive tilted his head in confusion.

Mildly annoyed that she had to repeat herself, she groaned, "I mean did you even consider their feelings to at least ask them for permission?" She looked to her side to find Cabba tightening his lips up in a thin line.

_'What?' Undine was confused but would soon find that confusion replaced with regret as she received her answer._

"Kind of hard to get pa's permission when he's dead."

"…O-Oh…" Undine gulped and felt a massive weight cast over her shoulder, _'Crap…'_

"…Hm?" Dive blinked as he noticed Undine suddenly lowering her head rather regally and sad, "What's wrong?"

"Dive, I humbly request that you forgive me for being so pushy as to pry into your affairs like this." She had no excuse though it started out as simple curiosity, she knew that she dredged up some personal baggage. Also, she the knew the pain of losing a family member wasn't one to so casually bring into conversation.

"I don't understand…" Dive scratched his cheek in confusion.

"Your father, I didn't know that he passed on and yet…"

"Well, duh, I didn't tell you about him until just now, Princess." Dive chuckled.

"Still I-!"

"Undine, you don't have to apologize. It's not like you're the illness that killed him or anything, it was common way to go in the lower ghettos so its not too unexpected. Besides, Granny says that he at least went peacefully than most other _like_ him so that's some comfort." Dive grinned.

"The lower ghettos? So, you were a…?" Undine frowned.

"Yup, I was born in a low class family." Dive said, "None of my family members had any considerable merit to be acknowledged by the Kingdom so it was only natural."

"O-Oh, I-I see. I'm sorry…" Undine apologized.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Dive frowned.

"W-Well, you must have been through a lot and I…" She couldn't come up with much to say considering that she hasn't been through what the lower class of her own world went through, so she bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Dive sent a questioning look to her before looking to Cabba who nervously smiled and shrugged.

"Ya don't have to apologize and you especially don't have to give me pity. I was given what I got and I'm grateful for it. Because we always had to hunt, my nose is one of my best assets. Plus since I was still able to meet so many amazing people when I traveled. Like right now, I get to befriend someone like you so when you look at things that way then could things really be so bad?" Dive's grin struck a chord caused an affliction in her that she never knew was possible.

How could she feel so weirded out, envious, happy and guilty all at the same time? After the death of so many of her relatives, she always felt so bitter when they were so casually brought up by anyone especially during one of her father's many royal gatherings. Speaking as though they were just simple statistics to enforce caution amongst the other nobles.

Yet, here some weirdo that she was officially introduced to today was completely open-minded about his deceased loved one despite it being pried out of him so bluntly. It was strange, if she were in his shoes, she would have bitterly held it over the person's head for even daring to make her discuss the touchy subject. She was envious to say the least, and he even considered the notion of being her friend.

Undine didn't have friends; she had a friend and even that friendship is restricted by their own statuses back on Neptunia. It was hard to make friends with a rebellion always putting a target on your back. Arctic was a pretty nice guy, and she knew that she was getting through all of that icy exterior but even she wasn't sure if they were truly friends yet.

So, the chance to finally make some real friends was like entering unknown territory for her.

"You really think we could be friends?" Undine asked unaware of her meek demeanor.

"Definitely." Cabba smiled and nodded.

"Of course, we wouldn't be hanging out with you if we didn't like you." Dive said.

"So, you still aren't mad about me posting your crossdressing on the extranet?" Undine knew that had to be a sore spot for the both of them.

"Well…" Cabba trailed off but got cut off when Dive laughed at the notion.

"Hah, mad about what? Like you sad, I looked amazing as a girl so there's no harm done." Dive chuckled.

_'He does know that I was fucking with him, right?' Undine sent a "really" look to Cabba who shook his head and facepalmed._

"Besides what you did doesn't even compare to the stuff that our other royal friend puts us through." Dive sat back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Dive…" Cabba scolded, "That's private."

"What, it won't hurt just to mention him."

"Wait, your friends with someone in royalty…besides…me…?" Undine furthered her question, consciously accepting her established companionship with the two young men.

"Sort of. Our Kingdom is iffy when it comes to their "situation"." Cabba tried his best to explain their "friend's" circumstance, "But he's a pretty nice guy after you really get to know him."

"Like really, really, REALLY get to know him otherwise the serious Knucklehead gets all huffy and later starts always accusing you for causing trouble even its obvious that he's being tricked by someone to think so." Dive shook his head and tiredly sighed.

_'Knucklehead?' Undine sweatdropped, it sounds to her that whoever this Saiyan prince was he must have been a real piece of work to deal with._

"Also, he's too stubborn for his own good and never learns to chill when the opportunity arises, he won't even budge when anyone wants to invite him for some fun."

"Dive, I think that's only the case for you." Cabba groaned.

"Really?" Dive tilted his head in confusion.

_'You and Toma are the equivalent of a typhon trying to move a mountain.' Cabba shook his head, remembering always having to be the one to mediate the pair's 'interactions'._

"As much fun as it is to hear about your other friends, I have another question to ask you two…as a…friend." Undine coughed trying to hide her growing blush, which earned smiles from the two saiyans, "What made you want to join *ASTERISK* in the first place?" Or should she have asked how they joined *ASTERISK* in the first place due to it being considered one of the Galactic Federation's top task force.

"Simple, I joined because…" The two started.

"It seemed like fun." / "It was an honor to be recommended and fight alongside with the best fighters in the Galaxy."

"Okay, lets do this one at a time…Dive?"

The simultaneous answer from the pair was a bit much for Undine to digest so she pointed to Dive, who gave a simpler answer.

"Who would blow off the chance of going off into space to see other kinds of people that weren't just saiyans and tuffles? Sadala is a literal blast to explore and all but getting the opportunity to meet so many different people, eat exotic foods, see the sights, and fight strong guys is just absolutely EXCITING!" Dive excitedly breathed as his eyes turned to literal shining stars.

"Okay, Dive, chill out…" Undine stuck her hand out and shook while shielding her eyes. That bright enthusiasm of his was starting to blind the whole restaurant.

"Hehehe, sorry…" Dive chuckled and scratched his head, "It's just that I didn't really know what *ASTERISK* was until the recommendation that Master Renso sent to the Federation got approved. So I didn't really question it and went along."

"Seriously? You didn't even know a single thing about the organization that you were about to join, and you honestly didn't question it at least once?" Undine skeptically asked.

"Nope, just went for it." Dive nodded, "That's sort of how I joined the Sadalian Army after Cabba convinced me two years ago."

"…" Undine gave Cabba the most suspicious of stares, "You "convinced" him?"

"…I told him that any Low-Class Saiyan can become a Middle-Class by joining the army. He didn't really take the offer, so I began telling him about the meal plan and…" Cabba facepalmed.

"I enlisted without a second thought. Thanks, Cabba!"

"Y-You didn't even let me get to the rest of the benefits and what the job entailed…" Cabba groaned. He was preparing to give him a lecture that he'd been working for two months after Dive had rejected his offer multiple times in the past.

"Didn't matter, Cabs! I trusted my gut and everything turned out just fine!" Dive grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Isn't that reckless."

"Dunno, just went for it."

"What would have happened if things turned out to be the opposite of what you wanted?" Undine asked.

"Dunno, just went fo-!"

"I swear if you repeat yourself again. I will-!" For the first time, the pair of saiyans bear witness to Undine's anger, her purple pupils dilated to pinpricks and her normal set of teeth sharpened with another set slowly growing in from behind the first row of pearly razors.

Figuring it was apt to give an actual explanation to his methods, Dive tried to placate the angering princess, "O-Okay, look, I don't really have a good read on the complicated stuff. If I feel like I want to go do something, I do it. If something bores me then I don't want to do it. Being raised in the wilds of our planet helped me to just follow my instincts and hope that things turn out for the best."

"Well, what if things don't turn out for the best?" Undine asked, hopefully receiving an answer this time.

"Well, then I'll just follow my gut to help me out of that funk then." Dive shrugged, "Simple as that."

"R-Right…" Although undine found herself questioning the validity of the saiyan's methods, she also began to find some truth in it.

_'I guess not having the answer all of the time isn't a bad thing.' She thought and turned to Cabba._

"So, what about you, Cabba?" She at least knew from the pair sitting with her that Cabba had some sense when it came to be informed from her past observations of him being more straight laced than his weird, unorthodox friend.

"W-Well, ahem, I was recommended by Captain Renso, so it was a given that I accept the opportunity. That's it." Cabba coughed and straightened himself out.

"Just like that?" Undine sweatdropped, she expected a bit more than that.

"Y-Yeah, just like that…" Cabba sighed wistfully.

_'Doesn't sound like he's too happy about that…' That's what she thinks based on his deflated attitude, 'I wonder what has him down about it?' She looked to a downtrodden Cabba, who's silence was making the atmosphere a bit awkward for the trio._

A light tap against her leg under the table across from her, Undine looked to Dive who was rapidly moving his plateful of fries and ketchup. She gave the nineteen year old a confused look before the saiyan raised his plate to her. He made a message.

_"ASK HIM ABOUT REN**"_

_'Ren…who?' Undine arched an eyebrow at the saiyan._

"…" Looking at the message, Dive rearranged a few words and showed her the plate.

_"A*K HIM AB*OUT RENSO"_

_'Oh, you mean that guy that you two mentioned?' She believed she heard them call that Renso guy "Master" and "Captain" so it had to be someone important._

"Say Cabba I was wondering who this Captain Renso that you keep talking about is? He sounds like a real chad of a hero." Undine winked.

"Chad?" Dive asked in confusion but earned a swift hush from the Neptunian Princess.

As soon as the question reached, Cabba's ears, his lips curved upwards into a wide smile as his eye brightened almost as Dive's did moments ago.

"That's because Captain Renso is a hero. I'd even say he's one of the best war heroes in Sadala history! Child to a War Veteran of the 100 Planetary War, he officially joined the army at the ripe age of twelve to support his family in AGE 701."

"Holy-! He was that young?" Undine almost did a spit take with her soda.

"Yup even back then when the Federation was still trying to form itself, our planet was still just as desperate to draft as many soldiers as they could. Only if they pass the rigorous training and Captain Renso was the very first in his age group to do just that." Cabba excitedly panted, "From then onwards, he's been in conflict with Space Pirates, subjugated ruthless saiyan gangs, and…and…he taught the royal family's dinosaur how to ride a ball!"

Cabba laughed excitedly as he utterly revered the man, "After doing the impossible for their pet, King Sadala himself promoted him to be one of the Captains of the Sadalian Army."

"Whoa…" Undine was speechless, _'To think that they had someone like General Triton who accomplished so many feats. Except that last one with the dinosaur that one was weird as hell.'_

"But his most remembered heroic deed was during the first ever meeting of all the gathered planets' leaders finally declaring themselves as the Galactic Federation. It was a private meeting that encouraged each planet leader to advise discretion and only bring a single bodyguard to avoid bringing up attention and lessen the remaining mistrust between each of the leaders." Cabba clicked his tongue and wagged his finger, "Ah, but not all things always go as planned, Dive has taught me that MANY times…"

"I sure did, buddy, I sure did…" Dive proudly nodded much to Cabba and Undine's dismay.

"So what happened? Hm, oh, thank you." Undine asked before turning to receive the milkshake that she ordered from a beautiful Vainite waitress.

"Five space pirate attack ships bombarded and boarded the space station that the meeting was being held in. As droves of enemy barreled through the halls of the station, the bodyguards were left snapping at one another, arguing over who ratted them out. Save for Captain Renso, who smacked sense into them and rallied their little force to drive the enemy back. He was overwhelmed, but never once took any damage to his back as he took everything the pirates had thrown at him before dishing it back even harder."

Undine and even Dive leaned in as they were engrossed by the story.

"While he may not have ended the other bodyguards' objections with each other, he earned their respect as each legion of pirates always had to deal with Captain Renso alone as he used his body as a shield to stall for time for the other bodyguards to be prepared enough to wipe them all out at once. It was a crude straightforward tactic, but a successful one as they actually drove out the pirates long enough for the meeting go on undisturbed. Afterwards, the Galactic Federation was established and each of the bodyguards were given awards for their honor and bravery for their new jointed government. That day, was a first for many different races conjoining hands both in the fields of politics and battle."

Cabba happily smiled as he snaps out of his very imaginated perception of the events to gasp at the amazed looks on Dive and Undine's faces.

"That was incredible…!" Undine's face lit up with an ecstatic smile, "The history texts on my planet weren't as engaging as that story and unlike my old teacher, you were able to make it sound so thrilling too."

"I know right! If it has anything to do with Master Renso, he always gets so passionate about it." Dive chuckled.

"W-Well, of course, it's because of the Captain that I was able to even get fit and encouraged enough to join the army when I was barely 15." Cabba blushed.

"This Renso really sounds like a classy guy. Makes me want to introduce him to my planet's General and see if they hit it off! I think soldiers of opposite Kingdoms can get along do you?" Undine happily took a sip of her milkshake.

Cabba nodded, "Definitely, but Captain Renso is currently retired."

Undine paused then asked, "Really? What happened? Did he get injured in the leg or something?"

"Hm? Oh no, if he was, we'd use the Rejuvination tech to heal it. No, his injury is more mental…" Back to looking downtrodden, Cabba scratched his head, "It happened during his mission to protect one of the Tuffle princesse-."

"Ah, no need to say anything else. I understand." Undine shook her head. The topic obviously was uncomfortable for Cabba, and she knew all too well the dangers of mental injuries and their effects on the psyche. So, she couldn't really judge a soldier for simply retiring when she herself was literally willing to use herself as bait to draw out her killers.

Cabba gratefully nodded, "Well, I can say a lot more great things about the captain, but there's one more thing I have to mention. You said you were eighteen, right, princess?"

"Yep." She did mention it before entering the perfume aisle.

"Well, you're about the same age as the Captain's little sister."

"Cool, he has a little sister? She must be as heroic as he is." Undine noticed Cabba's face cringing a bit at that while Dive was steadily starting to eat his food, his slowly senses returning to him.

"Eh, its pretty much 50/50. But that's not the reason why I brought her up because…" He points to Dive about to dip his fries into Undine's shake, "She's actually Dive's childhood sweetheart."

"…"

***SLAP!***

"Hey!" Dive yelped, massaging his hand.

"One, hands off, if you wanted one then you should have gotten one. Two, you have a GF!?" Undine giddily giggled.

"GF?" Dive looked to Cabba.

"Girlfriend." Cabba chuckled.

"Oh, you mean Caulifla? Yeah, why?" Dive tensed up as Undine leaned over the table and roughly grabbed his cheeks. Her eyes were burning holes through his own as she lowly demanded.

"Give me the juicy deets on what's happening between you two. Are you going steady? How long have you two been going out? Did you have a manly fight against her brother for hand in marriage? *GASP!* Does she have an evil twin?" Okay, so Undine had to admit that she lacked any and all firsthand knowledge of love, but she felt confident in her competence to understand others more emotionally.

…Save the slip up about Dive's parents aside.

"Well, Master Renso didn't have much to say, and looked a bit happy that we're dating. No clue about the evil twin. I don't remember the when, but I remember that I got tired one day and decided to agree to what she wanted." Dive bluntly answered.

"Too straightforward, you didn't even put much thought into what I wanted to hear." Undine sadly moaned out and slumped down on the table.

"You wanted to hear about me talk about our little break because of our long-distance relationship?"

"H-Huh, did you just say…?" Undine shot up.

"And here we go…" Cabba could already feel a headache pounding against his skull.

"H-Hey, D-Dive would mind repeating that?" Undine forced herself to wear a smile.

"Well, we're having a break because our long distance relationship isn't helping smooth things over between us." Dive explained.

"…Explain." Undine's smile fell as she looked at the young man, seriously.

"Well it actually happened a couple of days ago and you see…" A familiar scent reaching his nose gave the saiyan pause as a black shadow casted a shadow over the table through the window. How? No sooner did that thought pop across his mind when he caught a whiff of that familiar scent. He couldn't even sense them and yet they were close…

_She_ was close.

His wide eyed and sweaty distress was writ on his face.

Noticing it, Cabba asked, "Dive is everything alright?"

"Explain. Everything. Right. Now." Undine pressured, she wasn't going to pass up the chance to actually talk about a friend's love life for the first time. Nothing was going to get in the way of this.

No sooner than that, a shadow was slowly casting over their table through the window. The three of them curiously looked out to see the cause of it only to scream and jump right out of the booth as a kiosk crashes through the window to desolate half of the restaurant.

Using their bodies to shield Undine, the two Saiyans separated to either side of the princess on the ground to find the totaled restaurant with its panicking patrons and workers being unscathed save for a bruise here or there. There was collateral damage, but they knew that attack was solely meant for them.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing! Most of my stock was in that you bi-doogh!"

The angered cry of a man was replaced with a pained scream as it sounded like he got hit by some giant. Well, Cabba was inclined to think so as the thudding footsteps of whoever their assailant was, was approaching them through the ruined remains of the kiosk. Their leather gloved hands digging and tearing the wooden counter like copy paper, each step of their leather boots splintering the structure's flooring as they verged on breaking through it.

Taking a few calming breaths, Dive's expression became neutral while he roused Undine up, "You okay, Princess?"

"Y-Yep, after having one near death experience you start to get this calm feeling. So, what happ-"

***STOMP!***

"-ened?" Undine squeaked once she spotted the attacker finally enter the restaurant, standing over them. She could see herself shaking in the reflection of their polarized helmet. She tensed at the prospect of it being another assassin coming to claim her life but was beginning to form some doubt about.

They sure looked intimidating, but she could tell behind that dark visor, their eyes weren't on her. No, they felt like they were trained on…

"I don't know if this is your idea of a joke, but you could have seriously hurt someone by pulling a stunt like that." Watching the pain and panic go through the by standing patrons of the restaurant angered Cabba as he got right up on his feet and clenched his fists, "The damages you to made will only make things harder for these hard working people! So, explain who you are and why you did that right n-!"

"Oh, suck a dick, Cabba!"

Cabba barely had a moment to register the helmeted attacker's voice before getting a painful elbow strike to the chin as he was sent crashing into the last booth of the restaurant, buried beneath the debris. The attack was too fast for him to see.

"Cabba!" Undine cried out to the saiyan struggling to get back onto his feet while Dive continued his silence as he kept his eyes on the helmet stranger.

Coughing and rubbing his chin, Cabba pulled himself back onto his feet albeit a little dizzily, "T-That voice and for a second there I sensed-!" Cabba's been hit by many attacks over the years, not surprising since he was a saiyan, but barring a few people, he could recognize a familiar fist to the chin when he felt one.

Turning to look at Cabba before glaring at Dive, the stranger had a fit of laughter bordering on amusement and infuriation. The laughter only escalates as their leather gloved hands balled up into shaking fists. A rush of chi dangerously poured out of them as if slowly unblocking a dam about to burst.

The sheer pressure of it was shaking the very building they stood in, further causing more damages and instability to the walls and ceiling.

"Heh, who am I? Oh, so you need a reminder about who I am, do ya? A pair of bigshots forgetting their one of their own after left for the big city planet? How fucking typical, well, since you need some reminding as to who I am, then allow me to-!"

"Hey, Cauli." Dive affectionately greeted as he nonchalantly pulled off the motorcycle helmet obscuring the attacker's face. Whoever it was, they certainly weren't expecting that. Or more correctly, she wasn't expecting that as her narrowed black eyes widened in shock before angrily glaring at the man in front of them. She looked to be around Dive and Cabba's age. And like an explosion, long black spiky hair wildly poofs out of the tight confines of the helmet.

For Undine who was shocked at the sight, their body was naturally toner than her own, her eyes shared the same wild look as Dive's and plus, she shares the common traits of black eye and spiky hair. They were definitely dealing with a saiyan, one that Dive knew?

"Grrr…!" In an animal-like fashion, the saiyan called "Cauli" growled and smack the helmet out of Dive's arms.

"And a howdy doo to you too." Dive sighed and scratched his head.

_'I have a lot of questions as to how she got here, but I don't think that should be the first thing to worry about…' Dive sweatdropped as he could literally the flames go up in her eyes as she was trying bore holes through him with just sight alone, 'What's got her miffed this time?'_

Getting back onto her feet as quietly as she could to avoid garnering the woman's eyes on her, Undine walked over to hide behind Dive and tugged at his shirt to ask, "H-Hey, Dive, you know this girl?"

"Oh, she's who we were talking about. Princess Undine meet Caulifla, my…I think you coined the term as GF, right? Yeah, GF."

"…" Caulifla hid her bared teeth just angrily stare at the pair especially the woman grabbing onto Dive's back.

"O-Oh, so **she's** your girlfriend!" Undine excitedly pushed Dive to the side.

"H-Hey…" Dive complained as he watched the Neptunian stride her way over to Caulifla.

_'Well, I didn't expect to run into a female saiyan, and she's pretty brass and violent for what I pictured her to be. Thought that she'd be a strange one like Dive.' She looked around to the damages, 'The stuff that she did link up to the stereotypes that my father told me about the old saiyans. But I can already hazard a guess as to why she would do this based on what Dive barely told me.'_

The damages though unnecessary, Undine could somewhat understand what's going through Caulifla's mind. The "break" that Dive so carelessly described was getting to her, and Undine might not know the specifics of their relationship, she could tell by the harsh death glares that Caulifla was sending Dive that she seriously scorned by it.

_'Time to help a friend out of their lover's spat breaks out.' Undine geared herself up to take the "first" step which caused both Dive and Cabba to pale up as they watched._

"Hey, girl!" Undine cheerfully grinned and stuck her hand out to Caulifla, "Its so nice to finally meet you, yeah sure, I just heard about you today, but I think it would be really sweet if we got along and talk things thr-hrf!" Undine's eyes widened once Caulifla grabbed her by the face, she started groan in pain as the saiyan's fingers were close to crushing her skull.

Raising a finger to her lips, Caulifla calmly glared at Undine, "Shhhh…no…" With a rough shove of her hand, Caulifla tossed Undine by the face into unoccupied portion of the restaurant. The heavy thud of her body cracking the wall filled area as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as soon as her body crumpled onto the cold floor.

"Undine!" Cabba tried to rush past Caulifla to aid the fallen girl but found himself taking the brunt of a ki blast sending him flying through the restaurant and into the nearby food court where its many garbage toppled over and covered him in more wasteful debris.

Obviously mad that his two friends were treated so poorly, Dive shouted, "What the funky fresh, Cauli!?"

Pointing over her shoulder to her self-made entrance, Caulifla quietly said, "Lets go, we're taking this outside."

_'So the first thing that she wants to do after finally coming to see these past couple of months…is fight. Normally, I'm down for it, but by the way your acting I'm not too thrilled to get into one right.' Dive shook his head._

"Hold on at least let me check on the Princess before we-!" Dive rushed over to Undine and knelt down to hold her in his arms. Obviously, he was checking her health, Caulifla wasn't one to hold back her punches and he had to be sure that the poor Neptunian didn't wind up with a concussion or worse.

Sadly though, his actions and words were misinterpreted by the woman, who flared up her chi, letting out a wave of hostility to fill the preoccupied saiyan.

Looking over his shoulders, Dive found Caulifla holding her hand out about to fire a sphere of chi at the defenseless Undine.

"Keep me waiting any longer and I'll make your _princess_ black and even bluer…" Caulifla threatened, her eyes hardened enough to give Dive a momentary pause in thought as he laid Undine down to rest.

"…Sorry, C, I'll leave it to you…" He wistfully smiled before lowly whispering something to himself, inaudible enough not to reach Caulifla's ears.

"Get up!"

There were too many delays as is and she was losing patience, so she stomped her way over to the teen and roughly pulled him onto his feet by the arm. But in just one natural blink of the eye, he was gone and out of her grasp. No, she could still feel him nearby. Correct in thinking so, Caulifla soon found the back of her leather jacket roughly pulled over her head, blinding her along with that old stupid laugh that she's come to lov-loathe!

"Too slow…" Dive whispered to her from behind her back.

"Rrgh!" Adjusting her top, Caulifla reflexively swung the back of her arm back, utterly missing Dive as he was seen already standing many feet out of the destroyed restaurant.

"Your still TOO slow!" Dive shouted.

Kicking down the restaurant door, Caulifla made her way outside and growled, "Hey asshole! Why don't you try coming over and saying that to my face!"

"What!?" Dive cried out.

"…" Caulifla awkwardly stared at the teen, they weren't that far apart and she could hear him perfectly fine, but as soon as she blinked, she noticed that the distance was only getting wider…and wider…and wider…

"I can't hear you, Cauli! You have to get closer!" Dive said atop of one of the perfume carts.

"Free samp-!?"

"Yes, actually. Can I have a small free one?" Dive cut off the alien vendor before she could finish, but she happily gave him a tiny bottle sample which he pocketed.

Caulifla's eye twitched, "I said get over here!"

"What!? Hey, isn't this your bike, how'd you even bring this with you much less park it here without a mall permit!? Aw, you're still using it after I gave it to you~!" Already near the entrance, Dive examined the bike and happily sighed.

"I said get ov-!"

"What!?"

"GE-!"

"WHAT!?"

"BRING THAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"GET OV-!" Caulifla stopped to give Dive a look of apprehension.

_'Did he just-!?' Caulifla was willing to believe that the distance wasn't carrying her voice over, but that response just now only added more fuel to her hate fire. Especially since her blood shot eyes could see the face that Dive was making right now._

He was pulling down one eye and sticking his tongue out as he only dug his grave that much deeper with a loud, "GOTCHA~!"

In a burst of white energy, Caulifla rushed and a bit freaked at the ball of fury coming right at him, Dive took off running on his feet.

"Oh balzacks! She's pissed!" He couldn't decide whether he was screaming in terror or laughing with glee.

Dive was confident in his speed, it was his best saving grace in a real fight because right he only hopes that his time apart from Caulifla didn't close the gap between in terms of speed because even HE knows his limits. Sure in a foot race he would dominate against her, but when it's a straight up battle against Caulifla, it would result in a one sided asskicking. And she does not hold back.

"Get back here!" Caulifla grunted as she recklessly rained down ki blasts at the running teen much to his dismay since he wasn't the only one using the roads and sidewalks. Bouncing off the sidewalk away from civilians as a stray ki blast nearly hit an old crab lady that he was about to run past, he swung himself onto the street lights and continually swung in a spiral before vaulting himself onto the side of the building.

He sharply inhaled as he saw the street light utterly vaporized from one of Caulifla's blasts, "Ah, close…too close!"

"Where you gonna run now, cocksucker!?" Caulifla raucously laughed as she immediately closed the distance between them.

"…What?" Dive put a hand to his ear.

Releasing a frenzied scream, Caulifla continued unleashing a heavy barrage of energy blasts at Dive, who used his speed and momentum to run up the side of the tall building. He zig zags with each blast that crashes through the building's side. He knows that the Galactic Federation pays for damages, but it doesn't mean he won't be docked pay and receive a harsh punishment from Zenya.

_He shuddered, 'Ugh, I'll never look at a teddy bear the same way again!"_

As he made it to the roof, he kept on running to the other side but found it odd that he couldn't sense Caulifla behind him anymore.

"Gotcha, bitch~!" Caulifla popped up in front of him holding a large bursting sphere of red energy in her hands.

_'Crap, she circled around the building after keeping me occupied with dodging!' Dive gasped as the raging saiyan threw her hands out at him._

**"Atomic Crusher!"** Her bellowing roar was matched by the intense burst of red ki she was firing at the shocked *ASTERISK* agent. He wondered if she was really that mad to just fire a blast that could kill him in a populated area.

_'Its too big, can't block it!' Dive fought the urge to catch the attack with his hands._

Left with no other option, Dive began muttering something just as the harsh red light of the massive beam was about to engulf him.

**"Accel-!"**

* * *

"Dive! Undine!" Cabba jolted right back up as he looked about to find a couple of passerbys strangely looking at him. Getting back on his feet, he ran back to the restaurant, towards the hole that Caulifla made after shunting him through the wall.

_'She never changes…' Cabba sweatdropped, ever since Captain Renso introduced his little sister to him, he knew that they would never see eye to eye, especially after he convinced Dive to join the Sadala Army. It was like taking him away from her considering they practically grew up together in the lower ghettos._

Shaking his head, Cabba focused, he could tell by the sudden spikes of energy that Dive was handling Caulifla himself. He could only pray that his friend survives the ordeal like he has many times before, but unlike those times, Cabba kind of felt that it was a bit deserved considering his friend not realizing the misunderstanding that he made.

So, everything was left to Cabba, he had to protect the princess and return her back to the guards back the space bay. A flash of Undine's unconscious body crept into Cabba's mind. After getting hurt by Caulifla there's no way they could continue their moment of united mischief anymore. It might suck to admit it, but all this chaos was definitely going to arouse the Chief Aurion's attention, or dear kai in heaven, Zenya or Vice-Chief Arctic, so it high time to return her back to the Neptunian guards back at the Space Bay.

But first, he had to make sure she was okay before making the flight over there.

"Undi-!"

"…"

As he made it to the hole in the wall, his entire body froze. He couldn't sense it during the running, and he still couldn't sense it now. So, he wondered who the masked figure cloaked in blue was and why their carrying the limp Neptunian Princess over their shoulder?

"M-Ma'am, what are you doing?" One of the helping waitresses attending to the disoriented patrons walked over to the masked stranger, "You've been quietly trying to order something this whole time, but I'm afraid that young girl isn't on the menu so could you please let her do-?" The waitress gasped as soon as the stranger held out their hand to her, a loud crackles of sparks popped right in front of her a pressure began to build up in her hand.

"Stop!"

As clear a sign as any that the stranger was bad news, Cabba charged in again though kept his wits about as he leapt into the air and cocked his ki-empowered fist back.

_'I have to hold back! I don't want to accidently cause harm to the princess!' Mentally restraining himself, Cabba waited to anticipate the opponent's reaction to him. Yet the stranger still stood in place with their hand outstretched to the waitress, 'Not like I'm glad that they're not harming her, but what are they doing!'_

The kidnapper was doing an even better job at throwing him off since they were using Ki and yet they he still couldn't feel their energy signature at all. But just as he was caught up in his thoughts mid-attack, Cabba found himself flinching back as soon as a silver trident promptly flew into the stranger's hand, and with a skilled twirl of the weapon, they ran their three pronged spear through his stomach before he could react.

Cabba's eyes grew to size of saucers from the pain wracking through his body as he felt a numbing heat fill his midriff. The sounds of his blood dripping down the trident's tips as his black vest was dyed to a deep crimson red. His situation was made even worse by the sudden screaming of the distressed waitress and nearby bystanders.

Tensing their arm, the stranger began to pull out the trident and expose the saiyan's opened wounds to hemorrhage out.

Soon Cabba felt his body grow weak before catching a glimpse at Undine's unconscious slung over the stranger's shoulder. He couldn't let her down especially now with her past assassination being settled. As a new honorary friend, he won't allow her to be taken to who knows where, by some masked weirdo.

Tightening every muscle that he could in his body, Cabba's abdominal muscles stopped the trident's movement, firmly locking it in place. Though did not stop the stranger as they kept tugging to no avail but continued to do so in a robotic manner. But Cabba wasn't going to question any more than that as he prepared to really nail them with a ki enhanced palm strike to the face. With enough power, he was sure that he could smash right through their mask and take them out.

His body was already on edge from keeping the weapon embedded in him so holding back was not an option as he shot his palm out, he felt a sudden shock him in as his attack almost lands on the stranger just barely grazing their mask.

Their body was emitting countless sparks of electrical energy that traveled up their arm to be imbued into the trident. Cabba's nerves were spazzing out at the added electrical input as he fell on his back while stubbornly trying to hold the trident in with weakening grip.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Met with a bit more resistance, the stranger tightened their grip on the weapon's shaft and released a more potent stream of electricity to fry the nuisance which does the job in getting it released and putting the saiyan out of commission. Now with no more delays, they pointed their bloodied trident to a nearby wall, fired an electrical wave to create a hole big enough for them to fit and jetted off into the skies before a recovering Cabba could lock onto to them by their Ki, but to strangely no avail.

"N-No…" Cabba coughed, a spattering of his blood hitting the ground beside his head. He rubbed the hemorrhaging wounds on his gut and found an unpleasant amount of his blood soaking his hands.

"O-Oh my goodness! Sir, are you okay!?" Cried the waitress that Cabba saved(?). He wasn't even sure that she was even in danger in the first place, the stranger was probably calling for their weapon with that strange power of theirs.

"S-St*COUGH!*im pack…please…" Cabba gagged vomiting the blood before it could overflow in his mouth. He really needed to get up unless he'd drown in his own blood, but the pain from the subsequent electrocution and impalement was too much for his body to handle.

"Stim pack? Y-Yes, I-I think our boss keeps a spare one around here in case one of fryers start to go haywire. Just you wait here and-!" Cabba coughed out another mouthful of blood filling his mouth, prompting the waitress to stop and gesture for two bystanding Furrites to help up the injured young man, which they gladly do.

"T-Thanks…" Cabba weakly smiled to the two black furred wolf humanoids, who grunted in response and slung each of his arms over their shoulders and led him to the nearest booth to sit in.

"P-Plea..se…h-hurry…" More of his blood splattered against the booth's table.

_'H-Have to hurry and call…Dive…and…the…Chief…' Cabba thought as he tried to keep himself awake lest he fall unconscious from the blood loss, 'That person was strong…but…couldn't feel…anything…fr…them…'_

Cabba found himself zoning in and from consciousness as the final thought that came to mind as he finally lowered his head to recuperate was a silent mumble, "S-Sorry, Miss Zenya, ma'am, we screwed up…"

* * *

"…!" Momentarily stopping her search, Zenya stood amidst the ever moving crowd to give one worried look over her shoulder. She didn't know why she did that, the mission should take full priority, and yet she couldn't deny the feeling that something just happened.

Heaving out a sigh, Zenya shook her head of any lingering thoughts and resumed tracking leads on their "Professional" target.

Her lips turned up into a small smile, "I bet those two will chew my ear off later about how they accomplished their first official mission. How bothersome…"

Dashing her hopes with just that thought, Zenya continued walking along with the crowd of aliens on the sidewalk before vanishing from sight altogether. While unbeknownst her, an undetected masked individual in blue flew past, not even at all being picked up by the Heranian's acute senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- "For SCIENCE!" (™) by Rose Tuff
> 
> Well, I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took a while trying to lay things out and juggle this between DxD. Also my DxD chapter is around 5000 words and that's just about a third of it being finished so expect it sooner since this is done.
> 
> Forgive me if this chapter was a bit exposition heavy, I'll do my best to rectify that next time. So, what are your guys' thoughts on this story Caulfila so far. Yeah, she's a raging force of nature this chapter but that will be explained and cleared up to show more of her character after the Rose chapter! Yay! Tuffle Loli!
> 
> Now lets move onto ranking *ASTERISK*'s characters in the following categories: [Strength]/[Speed]/[Defense]
> 
> *ASTERISK* Agents: [Strength]/[Speed]/[Defense]
> 
> Aurion [4/5] [3/5] [5/5]
> 
> Arctic [5/5] [4/5] [3/5]
> 
> Zenya Bordeaux [3/5] [5/5] [3/5]
> 
> Dive Genus [3/5] [6/5*] [2/5]
> 
> Cabba Cultivar [3/5] [3/5] [3/5]
> 
> *Usage of forbidden technique
> 
> I just wanted to set up the scaling as to who specializes with what and how these characters vary completely from the usual DBZ standard of who can hit harder. Next time, I'll include Caulifla's stats
> 
> Welp, I'm Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day, yall! Be safe and stay inside away from all of that COVID-19 nastiness!


	7. "For SCIENCE!" (™) by Rose Tuff

"Rose-sama is love~!"

"Rose-sama is life~!"

"Rose-sama is a goddess~!"

A rowdy crowd of aliens dressed in business suits enthusiastically grouped up together to sing praise to the adorable tuffle woman dutifully taking their orders.

"Teehee, oh, you guys~!" The small tuffle giggled.

Another day, another chance to earn some well-deserved creds from the easily manipulated masses. For Rose, her café was a literal hot podge for tired aliens going through the average grind of surviving through the taxing financial jungle that was Planet Gaia. Those who worked in established conglomerates or businesses slave away day and night to meet an ever-growing quota with no momentary end in sight.

The Galaxy never rests, so why should competing companies?

The pink haired tuffle had always hated her "delayed" petite form ever since she was old enough to piece together a miniature black hole generator at the ripe age of twelve. However, she herself found that a particular group amongst her many _devoted_ patrons have a thing for her childish stature and maids.

Oddly, those two saiyan suckers who dressed as maids for her counted too since there were a few customers into crossdressers. Makes her remember that everyday brought along with it many surprises.

But above all else though, she knew the typical saying "sex may sell" but, she's come to learn that in comparison "cuteness dominates".

"Rose-sama, please marry me~!" Shouted a blue skinned male Brench-Seijin.

"M-Marriage, I-I don't know if I…" Letting out a small gasp, the tuffle took the notepad pocketed in her apron and held it up to her mouth, "That sounds so sudden…ehe…"

"You fool! You would dare deprive us all of Rose-sama by claiming her for yourself!?"

"Burn the infidel! Burn HIM!"

Soon enough, the aliens were beginning to gang up on the proposing Brench-seijin to the point to where a fight escalating is inevitable.

"P-Please don't fight…" The sounds of sniffling and tears dropping on the floor garnered the group's attention. Clutching the notebook much closer to herself while slipping her hand into her apron's pocket, the tuffle meekly whimpered, "I-I don't think my heart can take it…!"

"…!" The entire group of admirers did a collective spit take at the sorrow that they foolishly placed on the fair maiden.

"N-No, Rose-sama, don't cry!"

"A-A joke, yes, I was simply joking!" The Brench-seijin laughed.

"We all were, hahahaha! Isn't that right guys…" One of the aliens dangerously looked at the Brench-seijin threateningly, and he wasn't the only one as the others soon followed suit. Their laughter and smiles were only a mask to conceal their menacing response to the earlier proposal.

"Right?" The alien emphasized.

"R-Right…" The Brench-seijin nervously laughed, half lying to never betray his feelings for Rose and to save his skin from his jealous compatriots.

"R-Really? I'm so happy~!" Rose happily wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm so glad that you all get to remain as great friends, it fills me with joy to see you all together in my humble old cafe." Like a hurricane, the adorable tuffle's smile swept across the group of aliens who were speechless as their rapid beating hearts and flushed cheeks overwhelmed their senses.

"R-Rose-sama's teary smile is just as good, isn't it?"

"No question…"

The aliens began mumbling to themselves about the woman in question while she simply picks up her notepad and began scribbling their orders for them.

"Now allow me to reward everyone here with a free banana split parfait! On the house!" Rose giggled, clearly garnering even more of their affection.

"We love you~!"

"Aw, thanks…" Rose cutely stuck her tongue out while continuing to scribble on the notepad, her pen. It wasn't until a quick beep from her portable CPU watch annoyingly caught her attention, her sickeningly cute exterior nearly crumbling. Building herself back up, she gently looked to a nearby employee of hers to come over.

"Yes, ma'am." A mature teal skinned Vainite woman garbed in a french maid uniform approached her.

"I have _business_ that requires my attention, so make sure to give these lovely gentlemen what they ordered, okay?" Rose's childishly laughed while ripping off a page from her notepad to.

"Whatever you say, Boss."

"Ah, remember~! Refer to me as _Madam_ Rose." The tuffle tutted the Vainite with a bit of edge in her voice.

"R-Right, sorry, M-Madam Rose." The Vainite quickly corrected herself as she retreated from looking at her boss' _smile_ to examine the order sheet. Her eyes widened at the ludicrous orders given for each member of the table, the odd free parfaits aside, everything else was over 2,000 credits.

"Madam…?"

"…Yes?"

The Vainite employee flinched, her boss stopping her cheery trod to the kitchen of her humble establishment to stiffly turn around and give her employee the most widest of smiles through grit teeth.

"…" Finding that it was better to go over to her, the Vainite walked over and leaned down closer to Rose's ear to whisper, "About these orders, they don't seem right. Each one is from our more expensive menu. I don't think they'll be happy to see this."

"Of course, they will, just tell them that I specifically chose it for them?" Rose smiled.

"Huh?"

"They're all so special so I made sure to choose a meal that I believe would best symbolize each of them." Rose giggled.

"But Madam, you wrote the same Devil Chocolate cake order for two of them." The Vainite sweatdropped.

"Meh, then just tell whoever I gave them to that I know they're just gonna be the best of friends, and if they're already best friends then that's a bonus on my part." Rose shrugged.

"I-I see…" The Vainite perplexingly rubbed her neck.

"Look as long as you tell them and anyone who adores me that I chose these desserts for them, then they'll be eating right out of the palm of your hands, and more importantly **mine** …" The Vainite shuddered, the tuffle's once round and innocent eyes now darkly narrowed along with her smile creepily etching upwards to form the most wicked of smirks.

In an instant, Rose's innocent mask reemerged as she looked to the group of aliens back to singing her adorable praises once more.

"I trust that you have no issues with how I run my business, hm?" Rose seriously questioned.

"N-No, none at all, bo-!" The Vainite flinched and recomposed herself as Rose's eyes narrowed, "I mean, Madam Rose…"

"Good. Well, Bye~!" Taking off, Rose waved goodbye to her employee, her wailing admirers and her busy staff as she vanishes past the front counter, holding a display case of her sweet delectable, and retreats into the unoccupied kitchen. Humming to herself, she skips right over to the storage closet and places a hand on the white wall next to it. Splitting apart, the wall reveals a scanner, quite a small one at that about the size of her diminutive hand, which she lays on it.

After a green light shone from it, a lighthearted beep emitted itself from the scanner while followed by a recorded message.

[Hand Print Identified. Welcome, Madam Rose Tuff.]

The ground in front of her rumbled as the door leading to storage closet shook. In a few seconds, the dinky light of the closet was replaced with a more brighter LED lighting as it seeped through the cracks of the door.

Opening the door, Rose looked into the former closet to find a pristine white and black elevator, fitted with screens showing footage from her security cameras around the outside and inside of the café.

Taking a deep breath, Rose's smile fell once she entered and slammed the door shut, a needed action as the elevator responds by slightly moving downwards while a bit of rumbling above it readjusted the pushed back storage closet back into its original place.

Dusting her apron off of any crumbs, Rose began undoing her two ponytails, letting her long pink hair flow past her shoulders and rest against them. Clapping her hands, the elevator responds in kind by opening a compartment containing a lab coat, a small glasses case and a lighter.

Finding it to be a chore to hang up her apron, she stuffed it into the compartment and slipped into the lab coat just before retrieving her black rimmed glasses from their case. Not forgetting the last thing, she threw in a two bottles of eyedrops that she uses to up her charm at work when crying.

Leaning against the wall, Rose tiredly looked to the ceiling while digging through her lab coat's pocket for her box of cigarettes.

"Tch! I knew I should have bought more…" She clicked her tongue as she looked at the remaining two sticks in the box. Shrugging, she sticks one into her mouth and lazily reaches into the compartment beside her for the lighter.

Lighting it, she took a deep breath, and exhaled a puff of smoke. The arid smell of the cigarette already filling the enclosed space. Momentarily closing her eyes, Rose just relishes the moment of silence and sighs.

_'All we need is some liquor lying around and some screaming, and it'll feel just like home…' No sooner did the thought cross her mind that Rose was about to bite into the cigarette, but eventually stopped herself before she wasted one of the remaining stress relievers that she had._

"Taking me to the lab…" Rose groaned, she felt her stomach sink as the elevator immediately complied with her command. Taking a few moments to appreciate as much silence as she could before having it ripped away from her as soon as she reaches her lab.

A few minutes pass, and a ding chimes out from the ceiling. The doors open and she takes a step out to enter her massive expanse of an underground laboratory, dwarfing the size of her café up above. The lab certainly wasn't as sterile as you'd expect one to be, her invention laid about all over the place with only a few of them being properly displayed while the unfinished or abandoned projects were left lying on tables or the floor.

Remnants of potato chip bags, cup of noodles and many snack wrappers filled the areas that she usually worked at, especially the desk to her supercomputer which sat in the middle of the room. The keyboard was covered in oil and poorly maintained while the multiple screens themselves were filled with many different contents.

From news reports of the Galactic Federation getting into another spat with the representatives of Onigashima, the current exploits of the "Alien Buster" hunting an infamous band of assassins, reports on rising Space Pirate activity being demographically compared in the known quadrants in the galaxy, and one with an uninteresting ad trying to showcase the Federation's upcoming Planetary Galactic Tournament. She honestly forgot to close that last one when she was rushing to do her shift.

And she was just about to get on that but found herself occupied with a glaring issue that was happening across the large room where a mess of noise was already starting to give her a pounding headache.

And the source was coming from her Assistant, Snare.

"Kid, I'm not going to ask you again, get your ass out of the wall before I kick it!" Angrily growled, a rather fiery young man. He was still in his teens, and was considerably tall at about six feet in height. His skin was a light scarlet red which better complemented his spiky white hair which Rose swore defied just as much gravity as any saiyan she's ever met, and pair of red horns adorned the skull of his head. Most of all his green eyes fiercely burned just as much as she would expect from someone that came from _that_ race.

His attire was fairly basic with a simple, black t-shirt, blue shorts and the unsightly metal collar attached to his throat with small bulbs containing a clear liquid. Much to Rose's growing annoyance, the boy wasn't wearing shoes just as she ordered him to do so multiple times while living in volatile space like her laboratory.

She knew that the boy's feet were already calloused, scarred and roughened beyond repair to not even feel glass, but she really didn't want to have to take the teen to a hospital and explain her circumstances to anyone. It would look terrible for her and her business, not to mention arouse suspicions from home.

Taking pace to see what the commotion was about, Rose looked to the pager in Snare's hand and rolled her eyes before momentarily widening them as she came to her assistant's side.

"Guess this was an apt enough situation to interrupt my shift." Rose calmly inhaled her cigarette and breathed the residual smoke from out of her nose.

It would seem her arrival through elevator wasn't acknowledged by the red skinned teen since he jumped at the sound of her monotoned voice.

"Ack-! Madam, y-you're here, sorry for the sudden call. I know that you told me to only call for emergencies but this really requires your expertise because I have no clue on how to handle this. I mean, your obviously the smartest person on the whole planet, well, I think so. Your actually the only smart person I know, but wait, it doesn't mean that your not one of the smartest people on the planet it just means-!"

"Shut up." Rose quietly hissed at the panicking teen.

"Yes, madam…" Snare's head fell in depression.

_'To think your one of the allegedly feared Red Oni.' Rose sighed and shook her head, 'Domestication can quite literally turn anyone into a bitch.' Which was why she wasn't planning on searching for any husbands to eventually EX out of her life._

Leaning in to closer examine the strange phenomena on the wall, Rose muttered, "Now what do we have here." Or more specifically, who do we have here.

It was a portal, a poorly made portal, but a stable one nonetheless. The frequencies channeling and holding it together were just barely maintained by whatever energy source the user was using probably power the machine that made it. Ah, yes, the user.

She had no idea who the goggled, lavender haired teen that was sticking their tongue at them was. Nor could she identify the laboratory that was seen just behind the taunting teen, who she guessed was barely in their teens; the most that she could make out was a logo of "CC" in the background.

"Hm?"

"Do you see something, Madam?"

"Hush."

"R-Right, sorry…"

_'Those eyes...' Suddenly, Rose's mind flashed to a pair of her temporary employees just a night ago and blinked, 'You have to really look closer to see it, but are they a saiyan?' She gave the individual on the other side a more closer examination much to her regret._

…

Now the teen was flipping them the bird just perfect.

"…" Rose's eyes narrowed as she reached into her lab coat's pocket.

"You-!" Snare growled and tightened his fists, "To even do that to Madam Rose! You brat, if you really want to start something then come over here and fight like a-!"

***Chic-chek!***

"Man?" Snare gulped just before a series of bright flashes of light engulfed the room as each round of compressed plasma was sent firing into the portal with precise aim. As soon as it was over, Snare gaped at the sight of Rose now brandishing a plasma revolver with smoke now steaming out of its nozzle.

"M-Madam…?" Snare could barely get any words out of his mouth, just now his madam just unloaded her full cartridge through the portal and into the stupid kid on the other side. He did find the brat to be super vexing with his constant demeaning faces and rude gestures, but he didn't want to kill him.

"Don't worry…" Rose popped the remaining bullet out of the chamber and caught it, "I made sure not to waste the last bullet. Wanna play Russian Roulette later?"

_'Hell no!' For as long as he could remember after being 'inducted' by their madam, he always found that neutral face of hers to exceed her usually terrifying anger. It was like, how was he supposed to react to any of this?_

Already cringing at the thought of seeing the child's bullet ridden body, Snare painfully and slowly looked to the portal and…

…found that giving him the bird, but with two hands this time, was the same kid completely unscathed.

"W-Wha-how?" Snare smacked the side of his face in shock.

"The portal's still incomplete, the kid must have did a rush job or something on the portal invention. We've been talking this whole time and they hasn't even said a thing, not to mention that they probably can't see us." Rose explained as she proceeded to flip the teen off, earning no response, "See?"

"O-Oh…" If Snare could be any redder than he already was, he'd be redder than a smacked baby's bottom. He felt so stupid for fighting with a kid, who couldn't even see him much less know he was even there.

"Don't feel to ashamed, everyone acts a bit stupid from time to time, its natural. Well, not for me but still, you're not the only one in that department." Rose pointed to the teen on the other side of the portal who only continued to stick out their tongue and flip them off in a more hilarious fashion.

"So buck up, okay?" Rose walked past Snare who was beginning to form the smallest of smiles. Not until the Oni realizes that the portal was still projecting itself on the wall.

"But Madam what about the uh…"

"My new invention will take care of it, or the kid on the other side will power it off once he's bored." Rose lazily waved it off.

"O-Okay…" Snare shrugged, but the last thing he saw through the portal before catching up to walk with Rose was the teen excitedly catching up with an approaching young boy in orange who seemed a bit younger than them.

Pulling the tarp off of one of the more cleaner tables of the lab, which really spoke of its importance to the Tuffle, Rose unveiled a rectangular, handled device, thrumming with a humming pulse of electrified energy. The craftmanship behind the design was fairly basic considering it was a prototype, but the very concept for its creation was what would really garner some attention.

Looking at the device, Snare flinched, not much to Rose's surprise since she did test the device out on him in order to work out some lingering bugs. If not, she'll only be taking a step forward and ten steps back if she bombs the presentation especially for her "clients" who she's still paying back after her last _purchase._

Quickly steeling herself before even deigning to look at Snare, she shrugged, "So I believe a name's in order, otherwise, I'd be giving the rights over to some bitch, who might already have a stick up their ass."

This drew a chuckle out from Snare, who caught onto the inside joke.

"Well, I could come up with something far more creative and mind tantalizing for all to latch onto. But I'm going the lazy route and calling it a K-EMP." Rose took a deep breath of her cigarette and let out a heavy puff.

"Kemp?"

"Yeah, K-EMP. Ki-Electromagnetic Pulse, I know I shouldn't go into the details about what it does, do I, Mr. Guinea Pig?" Rose teasingly smirked at the shuddering Snare, still mortified by the experience.

All he could remember from the past few weeks was him being strapped down to a surgical table and repeatedly tasered with high voltage prods. He was lucky to have used his Ki to defend against the brunt of most of the shocks, but there were moments to where he found his life energy not properly reacting after an unsettling zap.

"If its not too much trouble, ma'am, please elaborate." Snare gulped, averting his eyes away from his Madam. But the Tuffle didn't give him the same deadpan stare, he was usually acquainted with, instead she was looking a fairly bit amused.

"Nice to see that your willing to stay curious after I basically experimented on you like a game of Operation. That curiosity may kill you but it'll also keep you alive much longer if you decide to keep asking the right questions." Picking up a nearby hardback book, Rose handed it over to Snare, "It was difficult to find an appropriate book to help me, but luckily I was able to find this one on Yab-E of all places. I wasn't in the mood to spend over 10,000 credits for a new up to date journal, so I decided to buy this generically titled book at around 2,500 credits."

"The Anatomy of Man and Life by Calvados?" Snare read the book's cover and gazed at the cover photo on it, which depicts a Vitruvian Man comprised of a multitude of alien appendages coming off of the main figure which appeared more humanoid.

"And sure enough, I hit the jackpot, the data that book contained would put today's research articles to shame. Though it is quite outdated…" Seriously, she swore that she saw a paragraph speaking about Saiyans and the connection between the moon and their now vestigial tails, "That book not only details the ins and outs of the body functions of most aliens recorded at the time, but it also goes into depth about the Chi-Network and Chi Nodes of the body."

"Chi-Network? Node?" Snare repeated, questioning the terms.

Hopping up, Rose attempted to hop onto and sit on the table, but found her short height unable to do so, so shrugging it off, she leaned back against the table's edge and groaned, "They're basically why muscle heads like you can pull off herculean feats. The Chi-Network is similar to one's blood vessels, it gets your chi to where it needs to be, and your Chi Nodes are simply the pores on your body that releases your chi."

"Really? So this stuff has a system?" Acting as though he'll see the pores, Snare doesn't hesitate to enshroud himself in a blackish-red light, as his aura poured right out off his body. He excitedly looked at his body to see if Rose's words rang true. Rose was a bit unnerved and reminded by the display of sheer power that young man displayed, but held herself together just enough to scold the teen from continuing.

"Of course, there's a system for everything. Our blood, bones, nerves, oh, and also your dick and my-."

"And what, Madam?" Snare tilted his head and looked to his Madam, innocently.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you start getting your urges…"

"Urges?" Snare asked but coughed in a fit after Rose took one last drag of her cigarette and blew a thick cloud of smoke in his face.

"Shut up and forget about it."

_'Should probably hold off on telling him this. Don't want him going all "Red Oni" on any alien females that happen to be around. Especially me…' Rose shuddered at the thought of being overpowered that way, she had friends who liked that sort of thing back on Planet Tuffle. Nerdy Tuffle geeks getting their feet swept off by the wild saiyan jocks, and after living out their fetished fantasies, they ended up stagnating with their work, more focused on building up families and planning for their children's future. A complete and utter waste of time, Rose thought, and thus since then, she's never been too keen on engaging in sexual intercourse._

_The only thing that could really get her going was science and counting the profits earned from her café._

"Based on my quick read, I was able to create this glorious bitch to not only render the tech of any opposing sides useless, but also shock the chi-nodes of any combatant to dilate and close up." Rose looked to the still coughing Snare, who look all kinds of confused.

Sighing, she shook her head, "It also prevents anyone like you from using their Ki for a short time."

"Whoa! That sounds amazing!" Snare gasped in amazement.

"Well, it's not permanent since the shocks will stop eventually. I promised myself I would go through the company's archives to see if I can incorporate anything from the medpens to it." Rose gestured to the datapad on Snare's side of the table and immediately the young man grabbed it and gave it to her to fiddle with. A few taps on the fingers, then suddenly the lights to the lab momentarily flickered between being on an off before settling back being on. She could only imagine the same being done upstairs in the café.

_'A bit of a delay in the backup generator should work, don't want it to shut down too.' She didn't want to close her business for the day by being like the other stores that would shut down from her little test. Her café needed to be a beacon of light even if she's being a little unfair about not warning the other businesses around her about her project._

_'Meh, its capitalism…' Rose smirked._

"The charges are set, and ready to go." Rose said to herself.

"U-Uh, madam, so when that goes off. Won't it turn off my Ki too?" Snare worriedly asked.

"Don't be a baby, it will only be temporary but for how long will depend on this test run's output of power." Rose explained as she slid up a bar on a slide tab on her datapad, "There, get ready."

"O-Okay…" Snare paused once as another query popped up in his head, "Say, Madam, how much power are you using for this test run?"

Rose didn't deign to answer that as she reached out to a handle on her device and deeply snickered, "150% percent full power…"

"What!?" Snare's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as a wicked smirk etched itself onto Rose's face.

"You have to learn how to run before settling to walk! Let the test begin NOW!"

With an enthusiastic pull of her small dainty hands, the device's pulsing light began to emit a electrifying sphere of pure energy, which only began to grow in size. In a mere few seconds it was already large enough to cover the entire lad and engulf both the stunned Oni and the snickering Tuffle.

Then like a balloon, the expanding sphere of energy stopped its growth and entered a slight pause before shakily exploding outward. The brunt of the harmless energy's explosion could be felt rumbling the entirety of the underground lab and the café above it. And in a blink of an eye, the lights, the computers, hell, even that poorly crafted portal on the wall ceased to work as Rose was silently standing in the dark of her lab with an oddly quiet Oni assistant.

_'Hmhmhm, it seemed to work.' Rose relished the base success, but still found herself wanting for more results, and being trapped in an underground lab with all of the cameras, and transportation between it and the café now disabled was quite a hindrance._

Which was why she was glad that she made precautions, "In 3…2…1…"

Soon her eyes clenched shut once the bright lights of her lab turned back on.

[Back Up Generator now in operation!]

Taking a look around, she found everything was just as it was before her invention killed the lights. Though she wouldn't consider her assistant being paralyzed to be the same as before. Snare was flat on the ground with his eyes widened from the burst of electrical energy as he posed with his arms out to guard himself.

_'The neophyte must have unconsciously raised his guard and used his ki to defend himself.' She crouched down and began poking him with a pen. The young Oni spasmed and took in a deep breath of air, probably the first breath since she activated the invention._

_'The shock must have overloaded his nodes and by extension his senses. He's so tense…' Placing a hand on the Oni's chest, she giggled, 'He's breathing, so he'll live. Just give it a few minutes or probably an hour based on how things are going.'_

Ah, but onto more important matters, Rose clapped her hands, and immediately the screens to her computers soon changed to the security footage from the cameras she placed around her establishment. From the front of the café which now had many aliens flooding towards the single source of light in the area, to pitch black alleyways just behind her place of business. Judging from the motionless vehicles in the background, her invention even disabled the ground mobiles.

"Good…" Rose nodded, "Despite the range not reaching the vehicles in the skyways, I'm still satisfied with the results." Plus, she didn't want hailstorm of vehicles crashing into the ground adding any further charges to her reckless stint of testing.

Looking to Snare, Rose lightly kicked his twitching foot to rouse him from her paralyzed state a little faster. She'll need the help to better present the invention before her clients arrived. The type of people they were wouldn't even let a silly old blackout stop their business.

But she stopped, a sudden ringing from her portable CPU watch showed that someone was calling her from the café's own phoneline. Probably an employee.

Putting a hand to her chest, the pink haired Tuffle took a few deep coughs before her tone changed from deep and uncaring to cute and cheerful.

"Hello, this is Rose Tuff, how may I help you?"

["Bo-I mean Madam Rose, there seems to be an issue!"]

_'Ah, it must be her from earlier.' Rose thought, 'No doubt questioning what happened.'_

"And what would that be? If its about the sudden blackout don't worry, I made sure to set up a back up generator for the backup generator. So, if anyone comes asking, just make sure to tell them that, okay." She lied.

["N-No, that's not really the problem, i-it has something to do with someone crashing into the café."]

"What?" Rose dropped her cute as shit act and dangerously hissed at the recipient on the other end of the phone, who clearly noticed her tone shift.

["I-I'm not so sure myself, madam! But when the lights turned off, some girl came crashing through the roof and she looks badly hurt! W-What should we do?"]

"…" Rose took in a deep breath then muted the call. Looking to her computer, she said, "Show all footage INSIDE of the café, please…"

In an instant, all of the screens immediately documented what was currently happening in the building above. Her employees were doing a decent job of calming the shocked customers, but what really grabbed her attention was the huddling of a few of her employees and customers tending to someone who landed on a smashed table which broke their fall.

Taking a deep sigh, Rose shook her head and groaned, "Prepare the pod…"

[Preparing Rejuvenation Tank.] A voice from the lab echoed as one of the walls in the room slid apart and pushed out a rather large half-dome shaped device with a see through glass entryway.

Unmuting the call, Rose bit her lower lips so hard that she was this close to drawing blood, "Do not move the body, and don't call any paramedics. I will be right up there to handle things. Move out all of the customers, close the curtains, and don't let anyone in. Tell everyone that they can leave early today with some pay once I call you that things are fine, do I make myself clear?"

["Yes, Mad-!"]

Rose immediately hung up then pinched the bridge of her nose, "What a mess, and on today, when I have to present and sell my new baby to those bitches…"

Suddenly the image of a pair of dejected crossdressing Saiyans came to mind. Rose's blood began to boil in anger as she sighed, "Somehow I feel as though those two are behind this." If so, then that only left one person to call to take care of things, and this decision did brighten her mood just a smidgen. If it has anything to do with those two, then she'd be glad to see them squirm after sicking a customer of hers who just loves her café's famous Iced Coffee.

Prepping her CPU watch, she spoke through the voice command with an amused smile, "Call Mr. Arctic please."

Unbeknownst to her, while making her call, one of the few monitors that were weren't occupied by showing the inside of the cafe centered on the pitch black back alley, as streams of sparks emitted itself off of a motionless body.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Trying to understand a misunderstanding! Dive vs. Caulifla, saiyan love is complicated!**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry for the late update. I just started Summer School, and I finally got a Summer Job that pays $17 an hour, woohoo. So, when I'm given free time, I'll devote myself to writing my stories. Now that I finished this chapter lets move onto the next. Yeah, for those who expect DxD to come out after this chapter, please be patient, I'm writing for both that story and this one with DBZ taking more emphasis.
> 
> I really want to build up a story for this one like I did for Gutsy Sekiryuutei, so stick with me until then okay?
> 
> So, what do you guys think about Rose and her whole schtick? Did you catch that cameo with the portal? What about me basically taking notes from HunterxHunter and Naruto when talking about the body's Chi Network and Chi Nodes? I just felt that a little elaboration with that will give more variety in the future of the story.
> 
> Also, I may have said that I would put in Caulifla's stats, but I'll save that for the chapter that she actually fights in.
> 
> So now, I'm moving onto the Dive vs. Caulifla fight and boy, I'm going to have a field day with this one! I don't usually write lover's spats so this will be both thrilling and educational especially for the next arc of DxD.
> 
> Welp, I'm Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> *ASTERISK* members:
> 
> -Aurion (Namekian): Chief
> 
> -Arctic (Frost Demon): Vice-Chief
> 
> -Zenya Bordeaux (Race of Hera): Second Class member
> 
> -Dive Genus (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]
> 
> -Cabba Cultivar (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]


End file.
